Mission: Frustration!
by tesuka- chan
Summary: Jade Jaguar - the most feared burglar on the planet. No one can surpass her skills... until a rival came. The competition is on, especially when they're forced to work together. Sparks ensue! What will happen? And who's the rival?
1. Rival

****

Author's notes: Hallo! Hallo!! I'm back with another fic! *hooray hooray!* Errmmm… as you can see, this is not a sequel of TVA. I really couldn't think of any ideas. Hey, know what? If anyone out there wants to write the sequel, I'm all ears! (or eyes for that matter ^_^ ) Just e-mail me or whatever. Or leave it in the review. Wehehehe… *nudge nudge* Just don't write it without my permission. It was my original idea anyway. Though the characters don't belong to me. *sob sob*

Anyway, here's a new story! I'm just having a bit of conflict on who I'm pairing Misao with. *think think* Well, there's a 'voting thing' at the end of the chapter so please read it. Very Important!!

Well, here it is! ^_^ Hope y'all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oh fudge. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin at all! Grrr. How life sucks.

****

Mission: Frustration!

By Tesuka- chan

Chapter 1

Rival

"All go?"

"Roger that, weasel."

Misao narrowed her blue- green eyes but let the rooster head get away with it. For now. Maybe when she gets back, she'll beat the living daylights out of him. But in the meantime, she has to concentrate on the mission.

Which is to acquire the hundred-billion-dollar-worth diamonds. 

Black diamonds, specifically. 

The woman in the black cat suit that hugged her curves zipped up, put on her leather gloves, slid her mask into place, and clamped the wire on her waist. She looked down at sunroom from the glass roof. _Good thing the greedy bastard didn't think much of keeping his jewels in a bank. _

She jumped.

The burglar lithely fell down on her feet like a cat which she was named after. The Jade Jaguar. She quickly unclasped the wire and silently moved along the walls towards the door. She peeped out and saw the security cameras. _Just as planned. _

"Feed the loop now." She whispered through the voice sensitive microscope. 

"Okey dokey."

__

Oh brother. She rolled her eyes upward. _I should teach him to used decent words during a mission. _Shaking that thought aside, she peeped at the camera again and counted up to five. The light beside it blinked from green to red. _I've got 10 seconds. _

__

One… 

She ran, as close to the wall as possible, without making a sound. 

__

Two…

She turned to the dining room and rushed out to the hallway, the memorized floor plan of the mansion guiding her in the dark. 

__

Three…

She turned towards the staircase and jumped on the banister, her balanced body sure and confident, her muscles rippling. 

__

Four…

She jumped gingerly, her feet barely touching the wood before she jumped through the air again, heading towards the second floor.

__

Five…

Turning left to the west wing, she literally flew in a blur as she rushed towards the end of the lavishly decorated hall.

__

Six…

Stopping just in front of a two- door room, she took out her electronic device and swiftly attached two twin wires on the side of the security coded lock and pressed the button that would figure out the code.

__

Seven…

She waited, the red numbers flashing in the screen.

__

Eight…

Her long braid swished behind her as she glanced at the four cameras situated at the corners of the hall. Three more numbers to go.

__

Nine…

Completed, the screen blinked 'green' and the lock opened. Jade Jaguar opened the doors and closed it behind her. 

__

Ten.

The only thing that can be heard was an audible 'click'. She was in. 

__

By now, that rooster head should've transferred the loop inside the library. If not… I'm _dead._ Misao looked at the cameras, and they were blinking red. _Good. _She switched on the x- ray vision on her electronic mask and scanned the room. Since the code was broken, the red laser beams were gone. She looked at the blue lines that appeared before her eyes. A post, a sturdy wall, the Chippendale chair, two doggies… _Shit! Rottweilers! _

Two drooling huge dogs growled and bared their teeth at her. The huge beasts were approaching her black form, their eyes screaming bloody murder. 

Misao gulped. She never new the bastard had two pet dogs. Damn Sano and his lack of information. 

"Uhhh… nice doggies." She put her hands behind her and got a small bottle from her belt. "There's good doggies." 

They lunged at her.

She jumped a half-second later and sprayed the sleeping concoction on their ugly drooly faces while doing a back flip. 

They abruptly fell, dead asleep. 

She straightened her crouching form and heaved a deep sigh of relief. _Geesh, that was close. _"Sano, why didn't you tell me there's two goddamned dogs?"

She heard a scratching in the background. "I didn't know. The informant didn't say anything." 

__

Shit. "Alright… just give me the time."

"Three minutes and forty- three seconds."

"Right."

She set to work, scanning the walls again. Fireplace, nope. Portraits and an expensive Monet, nope. Bookcase, bingo. _It's always the bookcase. _She smirked and walked towards it. She pulled out a particularly old book and heard the hinges creak open, revealing to her a very high- tech safe. Titanium. One where you need a key card, a handprint, and a code. 

__

Very nice, Misao thought. The side of her lips quirked up. _This is too easy. _She pulled out a plastic bag where a synthetic silicon hand was stored. She took it out, along with a key card device and the electronic lock opener. She inserted the key card, pressed the decoding button, and placed the hand over the screen. Green numbers once again flashed and in a few seconds, it was done. 

"Welcome, Mr. Grey," the computer voiced out.

The safe opened. 

In it, gold bars and silver chains were carelessly arranged. She didn't take heed of that… it wasn't in the job description to get those. Her eyes quickly flicked over these riches and moved to the one she was looking for. A velvet box. 

Using a wire cutter, she cut off the wire that would set off the alarm if ever the box was removed. She gently lifted the box off its place and took it closer. She raised the lid, got the velvet pouch inside and opened the drawstring. _Just to make sure… _

She held it over her palm and drained its contents. 

Stones. Plain gray pebbles that can be found in common streams.

And a card.

A card with a weird symbol engraved on it.

And on its back, a messy scrawl wrote:

****

Gotcha.

Blue- green eyes widened in disbelief as she stared dumbly at the card. _Where's the jewels? The black diamonds? WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY???_

"Hey, slowpoke. One minute left." 

"Damn it, Sano! They're not here!"

"WHAT?"

"They're not here! The black diamonds! Shit… after all this time… all the planning… wasted!" Misao whispered furiously, not believing her eyes. _Damn it! This wasn't supposed to happen! _

"Calm down, geesh. Shit. We'll figure this thing out later. Just get the card and go. Forty- seven seconds!"

__

I don't give a damn!! I have to find those diamonds!!! She wanted to scream. She wanted to lash out. But this was not the time. This was definitely not the place. She grabbed the card, put it inside her cat suit and slammed the safe shut in her consternation. Which was a bad move. 

The alarm sounded. 

__

Shit! Everything's going wrong! She quickly left the room, not bothering to close the bookcase. "Feed the goddamn loop!"

"All right, sheesh. You're the one who tripped the alarm."

Misao heard nothing. She had rushed out to the hallway, jumping like a ninja towards the staircase, when she said that to him. And now, she stood stock still. At least six guards were now coming up towards her, and more were running around. All were armed and dangerous. Not to mention three more Rottweilers. 

She quickly gathered her thoughts and recovered quickly. One minute they were all stupidly staring at her black clad form (and definitely at the sexy curves), the next they were shooting at her cartwheeling body. She crossed the staircase and ran straight towards the east wing of the mansion. 

__

Think… where can you escape? 

And she got it. "Sano. Meet me by the east wall. I'll be there in two."

"Righty- o."

She spotted a wide Morano glass window and lunged.

Shattered glass were everywhere, a long cat-like form in the middle of it all. It seems like the whole world was in slow motion as she went airborne, her body doing a graceful flip in the air, braid whipping around, and landing at last with a roll on the ground. She was out. 

But not safe yet. 

In front of her, three guards were staring at her quite surprised, their .45 trembling in their slackened grips. One thought was on their minds: _it's the Jade Jaguar!_

Misao stood up, and upon seeing them, she smiled her cheeky smile. "Hello boys." 

And before they knew what had happened, they were all disarmed, their faces comically having identical expressions as their dead weight bodies fell simultaneously on the grass. Misao agilely brought down her right leg from the series of kicks and swiftly jumped towards the trees where she could be concealed. She heard shouts behind her.

The ivy- infested wall was before her. Before she vaulted the wall, she thought she saw something flash among the leaves of the Cherry blossom tree by the wall. She shook her head, jumped over the brick wall easily and landed on the soft leather- cushion of Sano's BMW. 

"Hey, watch it! This is brand new and scratchless!" 

"Well it wouldn't be brand new and scratchless for long if you don't step on the gas!"

Sano rolled his eyes and literally stepped on the gas before security could even put it in their heads that they've escaped. 

Taking off her electronic mask, he braided blue- black hair flew behind her as she took out the card from her cat suit. It had an interesting symbol engraved on it that she couldn't really tell. A weird variation of the Hiragana. She turned it around and studied the handwriting. But what really caught her attention was the border. Looking at it, it looked like a red line going around the perimeter of the card. But closely, it was actually a message. For her.

I got them first. You're not the greatest anymore, Jade Jaguar. 

Misao inhaled sharply. A rival. A sneaky bastard that beat her to the loot.

"So, what does it say?"

"The flash…"

"What?"

"I'll tell ya when we get to base."

She remembered then the flashing blue eyes that she saw by the Cherry blossom tree. 

* * *

A/n: Wehehehe… I know it's not that long. I didn't really want a very long first chapter. Ehehehe. So how was it? Like it? Not like it? Eh well, your loss. *grin* 

----POLL---

Who do you want me to partner Misao with?

Aoshi

Enishi

Only between these two please. See, Enishi will fit perfectly fine for the role I'm thinking but then there's so many stories popping up with E/M. Aoshi on the other hand, well… it's a classic. Thing is, he'll be a bit OOC if I use him. So… choices, choices! Who would it be? Well, please vote! ^_^ 

READ AND REVIEW MINNA-SAN! Thanks! ^_^


	2. And the Race is On!

****

Author's notes: Wow. I never expected so much replies in one chapter! *runs around with glee* hehehe… well, I'm still having that problem with who's gonna be the rival. It was so close!!!! I can't decide!! *bawls* score right now is:

Aoshi – 9

Enishi – 6

Well, the others want Soujiro and another one is undecided but… eh. *sighs* Very well. I'll just see how this comes out. ^_^ Thanks for voting minna-san!

OH MY GOD! MUSICA IS SOOO HOT!!! *grins like a demented being from Pluto* wahahaha! With his cut hair and that face… very drool-worthy! WAHAHAHA! [okay, that was weird but I'm watching Rave now so what the heck. *wink*]

Ahhh… well, hope y'all enjoy this chapter! ^_^

Disclaimer: ah. Do I HAVE to put this in every chapter? Sheesh. Well I certainly don't own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters. But I own the plot! *pffft*

****

Mission: Frustration!

By Tesuka- chan

Chapter 2

And the Race is On!

"So?"

The old man looked closely at the symbol, observing the lines and the curves with his eyeglass. "Hmm… this is a very interesting symbol. But quite hard to understand." He shook his head, leaning back on his worn leather chair. 

Misao tapped her foot impatiently. "But do you know what it symbolizes? What it means?"

The old man squinted his eyes and perched his glasses at the bridge of his nose. "Vaguely." He leaned forward and signaled Misao to come closer. "You see this line here that goes across there? It symbolizes a flame. The rigid stroke here means ice. Both from the old language, the ancient way of writing. I haven't seen this kind in years." Having stated his point, he leaned back once again and poured a cup of tea for himself. 

The woman stared at the symbol in wonder. _A flame… and ice. Flaming ice. Very interesting. _She smiled. _Very interesting indeed. _

"Arigato for your help, Oji- san!"

Misao bowed, waved goodbye to the old man, and left. 

The old man smiled fondly. _Even though many things had happened in her life, she's still the same old Misao. _He took a sip from the steaming cup of green tea. _Demo…_ his eyes became sad as thoughts ran across his brain_. I wonder… will you be able to keep your integrity, especially now that Flaming Ice comes into the picture? Be careful Misao. You do not know his full potential. _

The sound of liquid pouring into an empty cup echoed through the silence. 

* * *

Misao flopped down on her couch and sighed. She was tired, and all that work for nothing. She held up the card between her fingers. _Flaming Ice, eh?_ She smirked and tossed it aside on the coffee table nearby. _Somehow, that sounded familiar. _

She stood up and headed towards the bathroom. Her apartment wasn't bad… in fact, it was actually one of the better ones in this run- down city. One bedroom, a small living room – cum – kitchen and dining area, and a bathroom. Everything she needs. Simple and affordable. Practical. But sometimes, she found herself wishing that she was back in that place, where there were wide, open spaces and beautiful huge trees. Where one can see the endless blue of the sky and smell the sweet fresh air. Not the blackened streets and smoky atmosphere in the city. She sighed and stepped inside the shower. 

It has been years since she separated from the Oni gang. They were rogues, the lot of them. Those were the good 'ol days, when petty crimes were a big deal, and money didn't come too often. _But at least we were a family, _Misao thought as the warm water pelted down her face. _It was fun, and weirdly enough, we were quite happy. _

She remembered their leader, the strong silent type. One whose gaze can freeze you cold, colder than a glacier… or could send shivers up and down your spine. She definitely felt the latter. She was in love with him, that she was sure of. He was tall, handsome… deadly. But he never noticed her. Even though she was only five years younger, he ignored her attentions towards him. Still, she had kept hoping, kept wishing. 

And then, tragedy struck.

Their leader disappeared, and the rest of the members were brought in by the police. She was the only one who escaped the raid, being out on errands. Spy stuff. She hid for three months before she heard any news about their leader. And that was in the news… when he was given a medal for bringing in the deadliest gang ever – the Oni gang. 

She had grieved, yes, but only for a while. Soon, her blood screamed revenge and total annihilation. She had met Sano, weapons and equipment specialist, and put up her own "company". She had worked her way up until she became what she is now. The infamous Jade Jaguar. 

Jade eyes squinted as she speeded through memory lane. Her hands formed into fists as she pounded the tiled walls. _Someday, I'll find him. That bastard who ruined everything._

"Aoshi Shinomori"

The name tasted bitter in her tongue. She turned off the shower and changed into her tank top and pj's, prepared to go to sleep. But she knows that sleep will not come, like any other nights. Sleep will never come peacefully to her. 

She lay in bed, staring at the peeling paint of the ceiling, thinking back at the card. _So, he wanted to challenge me? Hahaha! The nerve… if he wants a race, I'll give him one. _She suddenly smiled and jumped up, looking for her copy of the most recent Time magazine. _I never could understand why these filthy rich people advertise their luxuries like this. It's like they WANT it to get stolen. Hmph. Good thing for me. _She flipped the pages until she came upon what she was seeking for. 

The headline read: WORLD'S BIGGEST RUBY. 

She took a red pen and encircled it. Her next target. She's very sure this will cost nicely when the bidding starts. And she's almost certain that the Flaming Ice or whatever his name is will be out to get it. _But I'm getting it first. _

And the race is on. 

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Check this out, weasel!"

"FOR THE UMPTEENTH TIME SANO, I'M NOT A WEASEL!!!"

"All right… geesh. Well, anyway, take a look at this! You're all over the news!"

"What? Really?"

Misao unceremoniously flopped down the couch beside Sano, still holding the parts of her gun that she was cleaning. Sure, she seldom get to use it but it doesn't hurt keeping it clean once in a while. She stopped rubbing the shiny metal as she watched the news in her flat television. This is what she heard and saw:

"For the past five months, a total of seven major robberies have occurred in Tokyo," a voice from the female reporter stated. "This ranged from the largest ruby in the world to platinum bars, all private property. The police suspect only one burglar is the cause of this, but Head Inspector Saitou Hajime thinks otherwise." 

A commotion just behind the newscaster halted her report. 

"Head Inspector Saitou Hajime is coming out right now."

The camera bobbed up and down as the cameraman obviously tried to catch up with the reporter… who tripped and almost fell in front of the whole Tokyo watching. She wobbly straightened up, her cheeks crimson, and ran inelegantly after the inspector like the rest of the reporters whose flocking around him.

Misao watched in amusement. _Geesh. People are so graceless nowadays. _

"BWAHAHA! That tanuki reporter sure is clumsy!"

"Shut up Sano! I'm watching!" A *bonk* was heard throughout the apartment.

"Iteee… Misao...!"

"SHHHH!!!"

Having recovered from that faux pa earlier on, the reporter shoved the microphone in front of the inspector. " Inspector Saitou! Who do you think is responsible for these burglaries?"

The inspector stopped short and glared menacingly at her and then at the camera, a lock of his hair falling between his wolf- like eyes.

__

Ehhh… he looks scary. Must be someone new from the top. Misao smirked. _At least they're bringing in real professionals now. _

"In my opinion, there is not one but two burglars involved in this game," he said in an overweening way. "We observed the cases and there seemed to be a similarity in every other burglary. I'm willing to bet that the two are having a game on their own. I'm pretty certain that the notorious Jade Jaguar is behind all this."

__

Hmmm… he got it all figured out! Not bad, inspector, but you have yet to catch me! The said person looked pleased with herself. There's nothing more satisfying than scaring the hell out of people when they hear her name. Especially on television. 

"So what is the national police doing to prevent further burglaries?"

"For now, we're tightening security. But we will catch them, I assure you." With one last deadly glance at the camera, he strode off to his car and slammed the door on the reporter. 

Slightly flustered but not losing her cool, the newscaster faced the camera. "It seems that Jade Jaguar is on a roll, along with another mysterious burglar. Stay tuned for more updates for this issue. This is Kamiya Kaoru, reporting live for the Tokyo News."

An advertisement with a freaky purple mascot replaced the news. 

__

I hate freaky purple mascots! Misao turned off the television and shuddered. _I had nightmares before about a freaky purple thing trying to eat my brain with those pathetic baby songs! Yech! _

"Hmmm… looks like you're leading. The score's four to three." Sano sneered. 

"Well, yeah, what can I do? I'm the best!" Misao cheekily grinned and sauntered off to her kitchen area. _Hmmm… mochi balls. _She rummaged the fridge. _Damn… no more ice cream??? Grrr… _She whirled around,looking in the cupboards when she got a glimpse of her front door. 

And a white piece of paper slid under it. 

Curious and alert, she took her Derringer with her right hand and held it behind her. Slowly and with stealth, she approached the fluttering piece of paper and grabbed it. Before reading it, she quickly opened the door and pointed her gun. 

Nothing.

She quickly looked left and right at the corridors, finding no one. Well… except maybe the little old lady staring at her with shock, most probably wondering why that young woman is holding a gun. 

__

Oops. "Ehehe… ano… my brother and I were just playing guns… have you seen him? I wanted to beat him this time around… ahehe… well, ja!" She quickly turned around and slammed the door behind her. The little old lady just shook her head, muttering under her breath. "Kids these days… suicidal… not value their lives… *grumble grumble*"

__

Phew. That was close. She heaved a sigh of relief. 

"Who was that?" Sano peeped from the living room.

"Just the neighbor. I think I freaked her out again."

"Hmph. Oh yeah, you working tomorrow?"

"Yup. Got to make a decent living." She grinned at him.

"Yeah right." He snorted and rolled his eyes.

She finally looked down at her left hand where the paper was crumpled in her fist. She opened it and smoothed it out. It read:

****

Go to pier 109 tomorrow at 10:00. Don't be late. 

__

Right. Like I've been late before. She went to the kitchenette and burned it on her stove. 

"Hey Sano! We've got another job!" 

"All right! A few bucks more and I get to buy that beautiful thing called the virtual reality set! Whoohoo!" The spiky- haired rooster punched the air and stared back into the television, watching his favorite show, CSI. 

Misao shook her head. Hey, she couldn't complain. It's his money he's wasting anyway. _Men. Big boys with their big toys. _She laughed, excitement filling her whole being. 

__

This is just starting to get good. 

* * *

On the other side of town, a man just finished typing in his Mac laptop. He leaned back on his black leathered chair and sipped his red wine, swirling the red liquid around the crystal glass. His ice blue eyes twinkled in the dark, ideas swimming in his head. 

__

I will not let you win, Jade Jaguar… or should I say, Makimachi Misao. You will lose this time. And I will get what I want in the long run. 

The stoic expression never changed as he looked out the floor to ceiling window, staring at the black sky, the starless sky. 

* * *

A/n: so what do you think? Eh… this is sort of a transition thing. Just went fast forward. Okay, I'm not so inspired. But this is the best I can do for now. Summer laziness is taking a toll on me. It's soooo hot!!! *melts and sizzles on the concrete floor* Gahhh… Mochi balls… 

Anyway, I guess you already have an idea who I'm gonna pair her up with. Gomen nasai for the people I disappointed! Well, this is gonna be totally OOC so I hope y'all won't get angry at me and start throwing tomatoes. I'd be too lazy to clean myself up. *flies buzzed around Tesuka- chan's unmoving figure* 

Errrr… so I made up some stuff here. Ehehe. Hehe.

Anyway, thanks to the reviewers! Since most of you just answered the poll, I don't think having detailed replies is appropriate now. So thanks to: copycat, Firuze Khanume, Darkfairy (hallo!!!), Fabi- chan, Silverstar, Tenshi528, JJ, Cheri- amour, Len, Chalce, Dynast, K- chan, Misao chan!, Chibi Mai, Kate (WHAT??!!!! Where's the hell is your story??? ~_~'), ZenryokuZ, Nekonomiko, Misao Shinomori.

Thanks so much! Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ^_^ 


	3. The Job: Among Other Things

Ehhh… just corrected a minor mishap! Thanks to Kate for pointing it out! ^_^

****

Author's notes: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! *evil gleam in the corner of her eyes* This is where the fun begins… mwahahahaha!!!

Okay, to explain that quite undignified, SCARY outburst, I just wanted you all to know that I didn't exactly know where I was going. *shrugs* Now, I really got inspired and I'm gonna add a bit more humor from now on. *grins* I've got the whole basic plot planned in a scratch paper and I'm going to follow that, more or less. ^_^ So I hope it will be better!

Oh yeah, I did had "Entrapment" (The one with Sean Connery and Catherine Zeta-Jones) in mind when this started out but I swear, this is going to turn out a whole lot different. I hope (minnie me: yeah right *snigger snigger*). If it's similar to any other movies or books, well… there is such a thing as coincidence. ;p

****

Oh, and who said that it was Aoshi? *GRINS EVILLY* 

I mean, they have the same cold blue eyes (though of different shades, turquoise and ice blue), and the same stoic face. Errr… sometimes. Everyone's stoic in one part of his or her life, right?

I love the devil in me. *MWAHAHAHA!*

In other words, it might be revealed in the end who the rival really is. We'll never know. Though you can guess, I'm not saying anything specific. Teeheehee… *horns and a wicked tail growing* 

Anyway, I think this is long enough! On with the story!

Disclaimer: Bugger off!!! *pokes disclaimer boy with a trident*

****

Mission: Frustration!

By Tesuka- chan

Chapter 3

The Job… Among Other Things

*THUD*

__

I'm so stupid.

*THUD*

__

How clumsy can I get?

*THUD*

THE WHOLE FRIGGIN WORLD IS LAUGHING AT ME!!

*THUD* *THUD* *THUD* 

"Hey careful! Or you might be the first one in history to die because of pounding your head against the computer keys! Hahaha! That'd make a good story!"

Kaoru's head slowly lifted, her blue eyes narrowed, stating a message – no a warning clearly: _I don't give a shit. _A strange, dark aura surrounded her.

The male reporter backed away slowly, his left eyes twitching, his whole body feeling the dread, the terror… and the incoming pain. He shouldn't have said that, but he couldn't help it. He was the 'joker' after all, and everyone laughed at his jokes… well everyone except Kaoru – who'd conjure up a rolled newspaper magically out of thin air and bash out at the person, especially when she's pissed off. 

Well, like right now. 

__

I'm dead…. Kami- sama! I've lived a long full life, please accept me in heaven! 

He waited for the final blow…

The final blow that will take him to his mother and father up above…

The final blow that will give him peace and access to the hottest babes in heaven…

*SIGH* 

"Just, go away, Miko. I'm not in the mood."

__

Eh?

He cautiously lifted an eyelid, not exactly wanting to see the soon-to-be cause of his death. All he saw was Kaoru's head settled on the tabletop, defeated and forlorn. 

__

Is this for real? Is Kami-sama giving me another chance in life?

Miko fell down on his knees and began offering praises to Kami-sama. 

Kaoru got ticked off.

A newspaper was conjured up magically out of thin air. 

"GO AWAY NOW BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND AND BASH YOUR HEAD TO PIECES!!!"

Little Miko scampered away, feeling that he had just had a brush off with DEATH. Good thing he didn't mention that her pounding episode caused those little red marks on her forehead that were shaped like the keys in the keyboard. 

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! My forehead!!! "

Yep. Good thing indeed. 

__

Shiittt! This is great… just great! Kaoru thought as she swabbed a piece of cotton soaked in alcohol on the little red marks. _Yup. That's right… I'm suicidal. One day Kaoru, you're gonna die because of pounding your head against the keyboard! One day, those little keys will finally get inside your brain, infecting your intelligence, and you will die stupid! _She furiously continued rubbing the cotton.

"Kamiya- san, why did you go to work? I'd thought after that incident yesterday, you'd be at home."

*grumble grumble*

"Ahhh… ehh… okay, Kamiya- san, you can do whatever you like! Ahehe… I'll be in my office if you want to talk, okay?" The executive producer quickly strode off, her high heels clicking on the wooden floor. _Scary…._

_Darn… annoying… alcohol doesn't work…_

"KAORU!!!"

"Isn't anyone around here sensitive enough to LET ME WALLOW IN PIECES?!" She whirled her swiveling chair around, intending to glare the newcomer to death. _Oh, wait. _"HI MISAO!!"

Misao grinned at her partner-in-crime… well, in Tokyo News of course. "How are you? I saw that little blunder you made yesterday. I didn't laugh, mind you." 

"Yeah," *snicker* "you only guffawed and rolled on the floor, snot coming out of your nose."

*grin* "Hey, what can I say? You bring out the best in me!"

*snicker snicker*

Face turned quite serious now, Kaoru inquired, "hey, why were you absent yesterday? Were you sick?"

"Ah, I was just doing some extensive research for the news, you know… about Jade Jaguar," Misao answered, a thoughtful expression on her face. Then her eyes suddenly had this diabolical gleam on them, her grin wide enough to put a plate in. "That's really one tough cookie to bite. Much like what your cookies are like."

"Sure… you're just jealous of my culinary artistry."

"Hey, at least they're good as paperweights, and everyone in the office has one! Very useful…"

Kaoru stood up and looked around the room above her cubicle. Sure enough, every office table has a rock- hard black **_thing_** on their desks, sitting idly on top of piles of paper. _What? The cookies I gave them for Christmas? They didn't eat them? Why those good for nothing – _

Misao sweatdropped. _I thought she knew about it. Besides, it's already spring! She should've noticed before. _"Eh… well, Kaoru… about the news…"

"GAH! I've had it! These people don't appreciate my efforts! I'm taking a break! YOU HEAR ME? I'M TAKING A VACATION!"

The sound of typing and an occasional cough or sneeze can be heard throughout the establishment. 

*huff huff*

Misao, trying to keep a straight face, gingerly patted the angered girl behind her back "Mou, Kaoru, calm down! You might get fired! C'mon, I'll treat you to some Mochi balls ice cream!"

"You're such a good friend, Misao."

"Yeah, yeah… I know. I'm the best, right?" One corner of her lips quirked up in a crooked smile. "Okay, what do you want? Cookies and cream or Green Tea? In my opinion, this is a 'green tea' day! It's good for the calming of the soul, and its really…"

Kaoru listened while her best friend babbled on. _It sure is nice to have a friend like her… one in a million! _She smiled, feeling better already. The two walked out of the room, chattering gaily.

A collective sigh was heard around the office floor.

* * *

__

Phew, I'm beat! 

Misao sighed as she plopped down the bedroom. _Eating Mochi balls with Kaoru is a serious business… I think I'll make a pass on that particular dessert for a whole week! _She smiled as she remembered both of them hoarding the ice cream store. They consumed a total of 5 boxes! Of course, the ice cream guy was pretty happy about it, mumbling something about angry women good for business.

She sighed yet again, glancing at her digital clock on her side table. Hmmm… 6:00. _I've got a lot of time to sleep… *yawn* Besides… I've never been late before… *yawn*_

She set her alarm for 9:00, leaned back against her fluffy pillows and snored happily away.

* * *

__

Nyam nyam… hmmm… that was a nice nap. Misao yawned and sat up groggily. 

She noticed the darkness around her, the eerie silence. She forgot to turn on the lights before she slept so that she'd be able to wake up easier. Looking out the window, the indigo sky was slowly fading into a darker hue, and tiny dots of stars were just beginning to come out. She yawned again, not really wanting to give up her rarely peaceful sleep. _What time is it? The alarm didn't ring yet. _She looked at the blinking green numbers… _uhrm… only 9:45… lots of time to… _

****

9:45???? 

Apparently, she set the alarm to 9:00 am.

She was supposed to meet Sano by the bridge fifteen minutes ago. 

Her blue- green eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at her watch, dumbfounded. Then all immediately went to a blur as a 'tornado' whipped around the room, causing chaos everywhere she went. 

__

Ahhh… damn, I forgot to do the laundry!!! Uhhh… my last fuschia pink *cringe* baby t- shirt… oh dang! No more baggy pants too? ARGH!!! @#%$!! Okay… what do we have here… uhh… my really short shorts from college… and… uhh… my really short shorts from college?! I'm SCREWED! 

Seeing that there's nothing else left in her emptier- than- a- black- hole cabinet, she put these on, not without cringing a LOT of times, and shoved her feet into her combat boots. _Thank KAMI-SAMA for trench coats! _She hastily got out her black coat and tied it around her tiny waist with a wide belt, hiding her scantily clad body within its soft folds. She quickly braided her hair, got her phone and shades, (what's a burglar without her shades?) and ran out of her apartment as fast as she can. 

And what met her outside the grand doors? 

Traffic.

Ah, what would a fine day be without the sweet smell of smoke and the heat waves from the engines of the vehicles?

__

Oh damn! I'm so ready to tear my hair out! Deciding that she would go faster if she jumped from place to place, she regretfully left her black Ferrari behind and opted to do just that. Her fleeting shadow was barely visible as she rushed out into the streets, her rope of a hair whipping behind her ever- jumping form, her trench coat flying behind her against the wind.

One thought was in her mind as her body automatically moved with its own will…

__

I am sooooo going to destroy that Omega clock and get myself a new Rolex! 

* * *

Jade Jaguar walked stealthily towards pier 109.

She had made it in record time, about five minutes, considering that it would at least take 30 minutes to get there in a car without traffic. Upon arriving, she quickly found Sano's Benz, put on the wiring (managing not to show Sano her *aherm* outfit), and zoomed out of there. 

Now that's she's walking out on the pier, her combat boots thudding dully on the wooden planks, she secured her trench coat tighter. She had put on her shades (infrared, of course), and cautiously looked around for any sign of movement. She stopped, the strong sea wind whipping around her, its salty taste on her mouth. There were no clouds in the sky and the stars were shining brightly. It was a new moon, and no light guided her except the gas lamps by the posts. 

A sign painted on a post said: **Pier 109**

Securing the vicinity, she noted the tugboat on her near left, in which two muscular fishermen were unloading their catch for the night. _Tugboat with crane: check. Two suspicious muscular fishermen: check. Errr… fish: check._ On her right, wooden boxes were piled up, ready to go. Besides that, nothing seems out of the ordinary. 

"Looks normal to me, Sano." 

"Ch… it always start out that way."

She shook her head and checked her watch. It's exactly 10:03. _He's late. I can never tolerate tardiness. _She smirked, deciding to leave in two minutes if the contact did not show up. 

Then suddenly, a shout broke the impeding silence.

"Watch out, Lady!"

Misao looked up…

and saw the crane with a net full of fish swinging towards her. 

__

Eh?!? 

Recovering quickly, she jumped over it, avoiding a fatal crash and definitely fatal smell. It quickly passed below her while she was still airborne, and now she landed with a loud *THUD*, one knee up, the other on the floor. Her hands were laid flat against the wooden planks, giving her that crouched position. She raised her head, a twinkle of haughtiness and anger in them. _Do you think you can kill me with that? Think again!!_

Then she caught sight of the stunned fishermen looking at her.

Wait… not looking AT her, but BEHIND her.

The net full of fish swung right back at her…

… its thin, black ropes straining and breaking…

… the fish wriggling earnestly, wanting to get away…

and the whole darned thing fell and dumped on her like a bucket of fish falling on a cat. Now a very wet cat. And a very smelly one too. Yeesh. 

"Hey lady! It's gonna fall on ya!"

__

Oh gee… thanks for the warning. 

Misao seethed inside as she stood up carefully, the huge tuna on top of her head sliding off on her back, and the fish stuck on her boots wiggling off. _ECK! What a mess! How did I get into this situation?? I HATE THIS DAY!!! _A slimy thing ran down her throat. Her face twisted in disgust and apprehension, she slowly put up her left hand and took off the 'slimy thing'. A tentacle. And that tentacle was attached to something in her back… a LARGER slimy thing… a slimy thing with a huge head and seven other tentacles… _AN OCTOPUS!!!!_

Misao began dancing and swearing in the middle of the pier, trying to get the stupid, icky, slimy, disgusting THING off her. Feeling that its tentacles are tightly clinging on around her coat with their built- in suction cups, she quickly took off her trench coat and began banging on the thing with a piece of driftwood. 

"Hey Misao! You okay?" a voice buzzed in her ear.

*BANG! WALLOP! SQUISH! SQUELCH!*

"Weasel… *static*… you do know… that this equipment is… not water resistant…*static*" And the voice was gone.

*BANG!* _You! _*WALLOP!* _stupid! _*SQUISH* _octopus! *_SQUELCH* _ruining my COAT!!!!! _

Both fishermen quickly ran over to her, frantically trying to save what's left of their catch from this obviously crazy lady.

"Hey miss! You okay?" 

"Stop lady! We need that octopus!" a burly hand tried to grab her arm. 

Her wide electric blue green eyes penetrating through their bones and nerves were enough to send them scrambling the opposite way, scooping their fish in record time, and drive off their tugboat, as far from that lady as possible. It doesn't matter if they didn't catch a lot of fish, they're lucky enough to escape alive. Must be the new moon.

After a few minutes of releasing her anger (on the poor octopus which is actually as big as a baseball and can also be termed as a 'squid'), she straightened her back proudly, her wet braid clinging on her body, her pink shirt and very short shorts wet through. _And that's what you get for ruining my beloved coat!!!! _She glared at the flattened 'octopus' one last time before she grabbed her smelly trench coat and marched away.

"My, my… something fishy's going on here."

Stopping in mid- march, Misao's face paled then reddened. _Who dares MOCK me? Who even has the GALL to say the word FISH right now?!!! _She stonily turned around to face her oppressor. "And what the HELL do you care? It's none of your business!"

A man was standing within the shelter of the shadows, hiding his face and form. With quick, long strides, he walked out to the light of the gas lamp. 

The first thing that the female burglar noticed was his height. The man was uncannily tall, almost a whole foot taller than her five foot three frame. He was wearing a hat and a dark pair of glasses, hiding his hair and eyes. The leather trench coat that he was wearing nicely accentuated his firm build, shaping his broad shoulders and narrow waist. His whole being emitted an aura that intimidates anyone that comes across his path. Misao took this all in with awe and fascination.

At the same time, the man was taking his fill of the sight before him. Here was a girl, must be around her early twenties, who was clad in a blinding pink- colored shirt and really short shorts, revealing her smooth muscles in her calves and arms. White skin contrasted with the night, and her long wet braid flapped lifelessly behind here. But what caught his attention were her eyes: a deep hue of blue with a mix of green, with a coldness and intelligence of a professional. He could also see the courage and challenge in them, giving her a strong character. She was interesting… and we was very intrigued indeed. 

Ignoring her earlier question, he asked her with one of his own, "Do you want the job?"

Misao snickered. _Well, look who's acting all high-and-mighty, Mr. Tardy! _"Well, I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

He got something out of the inner pocket of his coat and tossed the manila envelope over to her. She caught it easily, curiously examining it under the pale yellow light. She looked up at the mysterious man. "How much are you willing to give?"

"10 grand." 

She whistled. That much money? This must be really big. She never had an offer as big as that before. 

"I want you to get some very important documents. The details are inside. Just procure the black envelope. It's as easy as that." The deep voice drawled. 

"I see. When do you need it?" Misao queried, deciding to open the yellow envelope later on her apartment.

"On the Ides of March."

Jade eyes narrowed. "March 15. Shakespeare. Julius Caesar." 

The corner of his lips quirked up. "Yes… you know your literature."

"I'm not just another one of those airhead bimbos, sorry to disappoint you." _Hmph! Who does he think he is!! Chauvinistic ass! _

"If you say so. I'll be expecting the package in the designated place," his head moved up and down, as if looking her over. "Hopefully in a better state and smell that you are now." 

__

Grrrrr… why that good for nothing twit! I'll kick his ass worse than that octopus!!!! Controlling her urge to body slam the guy (realizing right away that she won't win in that), she clenched her teeth and managed to grit out a reply. "Right, boss."

More than a little amused by now, the man nodded in her direction and walked away, disappearing almost immediately in the shadows. 

Boiling in anger and condemning all men to hell, Misao stomped off in the other direction, dragging her now soggy and most probably ruined coat where the flattened octopus is still attached on. _If it weren't for the money, I swear I would've enjoyed wringing that neck of his! What an egotistic self-centered bastard! Argh! _

While steaming off all her anger and humiliation, the genki woman didn't notice a hat rolling behind her on the wooden floor and the flash of silky white passing on the shadows, following her. _Hmph… this would be easier than I thought. _

He attacked. 

* * *

*points above* just a little something there to confuse your minds. *cackles evilly*

A/n: BWAHAHAHA! Somebody call the priest before I spread my evilness around the world!!! MWAHAHAHA! *makes weird throaty sounds like the ones from the exorcist* The devil in me is back and no one can stop me!!! AHAHAHAA!!! *head begins to turn clockwise* 

Teeheehee… gomen. I guess the evil streak isn't completely vanquished from me yet. *sigh* Oh the horror. Oh well… I hope you liked this chapter! I was quite inspired and stuff so viola! It ended up quite weird. *sweatdrop* Evil me is in control now. (*BWAHAHAHA!*) 

'^_^' ~* ß devil version with horns and tail. 

Ehhh, enough with that. So I guess I just wanted to thank the following people:

JadOo: Hallo! I'm super glad you're reading this! Thanks so much for your support! *grins* Well, I'll really try my best to stick to their characteristics this time… but it's gonna be hard, especially Aoshi! He's as interesting as a piece of rock! *Tesuka pokes at Aoshi but gets hurt in the process* But he's still cute though. ^_^

DarkFairy: ehhh???? *moves eyebrows up and down* you sure it's Aoshi? MWAHAHAHA! Maybe… maybe not. It'll come out. *grins mischievously* Thanks a lot for your unending support gal!

Dallisse: Thanks! I'll try to keep this fun and interesting in every chapter… I don't want anyone to get bored. Hehehe… For me, boredom's the worst thing in the world! 

Kmye- chan: You!!! *points finger at Kmye- chan* You I have a lot to thank for! *grins widely* Actually, as I said above, I didn't really know where I was going. I just thought that Misao being a burglar would be cool and I came up with this. I know, it was pretty lame with the first two chapters and I WAS rushing it. I'm very guilty in everything that you said! *head hung sadly* Though when you mentioned all of that, I began wracking my brain for a real plot and I've come up with one! I do hope that it's gonna be original though. Thanks for cracking this lazy brain of mine! I'm eternally grateful! ^_^ (oh yeah… what's Cat's Eyes? I don't want my story to end up looking like that… *teary eyed*) 

The Wanderer: Ehehehe… well, I'm glad this story caught your interest! I hope you keep reading!

Lady Macbeth: *laughs evilly* We'll see… you've got a point there with Enishi being handsome and rich and crazy… not to mention sexy! But… we'll see! ^_^

Bee: Oh, I gotta thank you for the 'egotistic self-centered bastard' thing. I'm afraid my cursing words aren't very flowery and I had to get from someone… sorry! And thanks! Heehee… Oh yeah, Aoshi didn't do anything… yet. 

Luli451: Wow! Thanks for the flattering encouragement! I'm glad you like it so far… Sorry about TVA. Couldn't come up with an appropriate plot yet. ;p Don't worry, I'll write it soon. ^_^ 

Megami no Ushi: Thanks for reading this! Well, I like complicated plots, don't you? *smiles sweetly* Don't worry, everything will turn out fine! (minnie me: *smirk* yeah… after she twist their lives with her demented mind and imagination!) *bonking can be heard* Ahhh…don't mind that! Ahahahaa!! *laughs gaily* 

Nekonomiko: Hallo! Yeah… I think Mochi balls is my trademark. No pest- infested ideas this time… though there will be slimy pink octopuses! Hahahaha! ^_^ Thanks!

Kawaii sakura- chan: Heh! Thanks! ^_^ I bet you're just bored that's why you're reading this. *sticks tongue out* Hey! Did you update yet??? You have to or I'll bonk you to bits!!! 

Angelyca_: Yeah! *sings Jason Mraz… 'sleep all day, sleep all day…'* Heehee… thing is, I go out often and I do a lot of things! dang… I'd rather stay put in an air- conditioned room and sleep the day away… *sigh* Oh yeah, thanks! ^_^

Mi: Wow… well, we'll see! This is gonna be quite confusing but it'll clear up in the end. ^_^

Sugarsweet143: I guess this is a better cliffhanger than the previous chapter. *grins evilly* Yeah, I love them too! But if you're worried and having doubts because of this chapter, all I can say is: keep reading! Teeheehee… ^_^ Thanks for supporting! 

YAY! Thanks to the reviewers! *hugglez*

Please READ AND REVIEW! Thanks! ^_^


	4. Surprise, Surprise

****

Author's notes: Ho humm… I'm leaving for Canada in a couple of days so this might be the last update for a while. Hoorah! I'm sooo excited... it's so hot here! I can't wait to feel the cold! Teeheehee…

Anyway, nice cliffhanger, eh? *nudge nudge* glad you all liked the previous chap! This time around, things are gonna get moving. *grin grin* Horns and tail are still growing, by the way. 

Oh yeah, about Kenshin. *thinks* I knew that question will come up, sooner or later. To tell you the truth, I don't have any position for him in this fic. Maybe he'll just come out as I type along though. Really sorry about that, but this is mainly about Misao and… this guy. (oops. Almost spilled it there. ;p) As usual, any suggestions about this is welcome! ^_^ 

****

Dedication: Gomen… I do this for very special occasions only! Sooo… this chapter is for **CECILLE Latini**! (Chill, Kawaii Sakura- chan, etc) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GAL! ^_^ *makes peace sign*

Disclaimer: Yada yada. Don't own Rurouni Kenshin and characters. But that doesn't stop me from writing, does it? *bleh!*

****

Mission: Frustration!

By Tesuka- chan

Chapter 4

Surprise, Surprise. 

__

While steaming off all her anger and humiliation, the genki woman didn't notice a hat rolling behind her on the wooden floor and the flash of silky white passing on the shadows, following her. 

Hmph… this would be easier than I thought. 

__

He lunged.

__

Oh, ick! I really do smell like fish! Misao thought as she pulled her wet fuschia shirt away from her skin. _Gawd… that was the worse meeting ever! _She suddenly bent down to pull off her right boot, pouring out the water. 

A _whoosh_ passed over her head. 

Knowing that the 'whoosh' thing was no natural wind and feeling that it was too close for comfort, she quickly rolled over and kept low, squinting in the dark. She saw the cause instantly a few meters in front of her. 

__

The bastard! 

A harsh sea breeze whipped around the black figure, playing with the familiar long coat… and a white mane. The dark glasses were still on, still hiding the eyes. He was holding something long, like a stick of some sort. But she knew that stance… a fighting stance that can only mean that the man knows very well the arts. And one of them is the art of fighting. And that stick- like thing… was a sword in its sheath. 

The corner of the man's lips quirked up. "You were lucky. If you didn't duck in time, you would be lying there on the ground by now. Possibly dead. Which you will be in a moment." He twisted the sheathed sword in his hands and ran straight towards her, moving in a speed that surely defies gravity. 

Jade Jaguar watched all this in interest. Her eyes narrowed as she saw him rush at her, sword in hand. _I see what this is. You're fast, mister… _she held her hand behind her back, ready. _… but not fast enough! _She gracefully did a back flip, grabbing her trusty kunais in the process, and jumped as the man slashed on the empty air where she was crouching on a half- second ago. She flipped in the air and threw the kunais accurately at him, knowing that they wouldn't miss their targets. She landed on her feet, holding up her last piece of deadly metal, ready to throw in a flick of a finger. 

The man expertly handled the sword, tapping the kunais away from him. He held up his weapon in front of him, his body in the same stance as before. For a moment there, both stood still, anticipating the other's movements. 

The waves of the sea crashed loudly against the shore and the sea wind whistled through the cracks in the wooden floors of the pier. 

Then suddenly, with a flick of his wrist, the man twirled his sword and lowered it, tucking it tightly on his waistband inside his cloak. The smirk never left his face. "I believe that the documents will be in good hands." 

Misao's jaws dropped.

__

WHAATTT??? 

"You attacked me for that? What if I died? Who will steal those stupid documents then, huh? HUH?" _I can't believe it! This bastard's crazy! _

"If you'd died, it means that you're not worthy of the job, Makimachi- san," he drawled, taking off his dark glasses and wiping its lens. "Those documents are very important, more important than any other gem, treasures or money in the world. One should not only be able to steal it, but she should also be able to protect it. You fit the requirements."

Misao rolled her eyes while he talked, tucking her kunai at her back pocket. _Oh I fit the requirements… _she mocked. _Oh gee, what do you know? I fit in my short shorts too. _She snorted and glared at the man in front of her. "So I guess I passed the test. Lucky me. Now I can go on to the next level." _Untrusting asshole… with really nice turquoise eyes. _Her eyes widened. _STOP! Earth to Misao! What am I thinking? _She shook her head, thinking that the fish stench must've really gotten in her head. 

He looked at her with amusement, and nodded. "Quite. And that level is the process of procuring the documents. Good luck, Makimachi- san." He put on his shades and walked away for the second time that night. 

__

Hmph! And good riddance to you too, Mr. – err… hey, how come he knows my real name? SHIT! 

"He-Hey! Wait! What's your name? How come you know mine?" Misao shouted at the retreating figure. The man stopped just before he reached the farther end of a warehouse. 

"I do my research, Makimachi Misao. And they call me Yukishiro Enishi… the White Tiger." 

And he disappeared in the shadows.

__

Enishi, eh? Sounds really evil. Misao pondered, picking up her cloak and slinging it over her shoulders. The flattened octopus dangled unnoticed, still stuck to the leather. She walked steadily back to the Benz, her thoughts a jumble inside her. _What's so important about these documents, anyway? And I thought Sano already erased all info out of me in the net and everywhere else… I'll have to check that one out. And who is this guy, the White Tiger? Pretty weird. _

[And what's with people with color and animal pseudonyms? Is the author of this story really crazy or what? (a/n: haha! Couldn't help myself :P)]

She walked on, hopping and skipping sometimes, towards the car. _Well, at least we'll get 10 grand. That's all what matters, anyway. _She grinned happily at that thought… then scowled upon seeing the snoring Sano on the backseat. 

It's gonna take a lot more than a bucket of water and a few slaps to wake this guy up. She sighed and braced for the work ahead of her. No wonder he didn't come to look for her, the sneaky rooster- head. 

A few moments later, a scream resounded throughout pier 109. 

"AAAAAAACCCKKK!!!!"

__

Argh. What am I doing here anyway? He's as stubborn as ever! We're totally not gonna get anything out from him. And you call this a press conference?! 

Kamiya Kaoru sighed for the nth time as she stared at the scene in front of her. Inspector Saitou Hajime was in front, answering all the questions all right, but he was so vague! Every question that was thrown at him was bounced back with a general answer. She wants to know the real deal… who IS Jade Jaguar? Is she a part of a gang? What does she look like? What are her likes and dislikes? Does she like fish? Is she really a cat… stuff like that. The people want to know more about this burglar… and she's going to give them what they want, through hell or high waters.

Kaoru looked at the slightly opened side door and an idea popped in her head.

"Ano… I'll just go to the ladies room. I won't be but a minute!" She nodded at her cameraman and went out of the room quite unnoticeably. 

__

Okay… so where's his office? Must be one of those high- end ones… hmm… Kaoru thought as she walked stealthily down a corridor. Fortunately, only a few people were passing at this time of the day, most of them being inside their offices, working on stacks of paper that reaches as high as Mount Fuji. Kaoru flashed a smile at a cute officer, who blushed profusely and smiled back. _How cute! My good looks are truly appreciated here! _She grinned, her thoughts wandering away in 'wanderland', when she suddenly bumped into something… red.

__

OUCH! Uhhh… eh?

"Gomen nasai! I'm so sorry miss! Here, let me help you up."

Kaoru winced and rubbed at her butt as she extended her other hand to accept the lady's offer. "Thank you… I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking." She looked up at her rescuer and got the shock of her life. 

__

A… a man?? 

With red hair and purple eyes. 

The reporter stared dumbly at the short man in front of her, not knowing what to say. _He looks like a girl? Is he gay? _

As if reading her mind, the man chuckled and released her hand, saying, "I'm quite the eccentric around here. Don't worry, I don't bite." He smiled.

"Eto… Gomen ne! I was staring… that was rude of me." Kaoru bowed low to hide her reddened cheeks and total humiliation. _Kami- sama, I'm really clumsy! Why is this happening to me?_

"No, it's okay. I get that all the time. What are you doing here, miss...?"

"Kamiya. Kamiya Kaoru."

"Miss Kamiya. This is a restricted area for civilians and," he glanced at the PRESS ID that was pinned on her collar, "reporters."

"I- I was looking for the ladies room and I think I got lost." She laughed nervously. _What a smooth move, Kaoru. Not to mention the fake laugh. _She cringed inside. _Damn it. _

"Well, the ladies room is over at the other side. Don't worry, people get lost often here. It's a big place." He smiled at her calmly, his eyes gentle. 

__

This officer's kinda cute. "Oh? Gee, I must've followed the wrong directions! Silly me. Thank you… err… officer...?"

"Himura Kenshin."

"Right. Well, then, Arigato! I'll be going now!" Kaoru rushed off to the opposite side.

"Oro…!" The confused officer murmured his favorite word before shaking his head. He shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the office, having to finish the paperwork that Inspector Saitou wanted.

Kaoru sighed in relief as she pressed her body against the wall on the hallway that intersects the one from where she came from. _Great. Clumsy fool. Now where to? _She quickly scanned the plates on the doors and finally found what she was looking for at the end of the hall. The nameplate read: Head Inspector Saitou Hajime. 

__

Bingo! 

She tried the door, and lucky enough, it was open. She quickly went in and closed the door behind her. _Now… for the hard part… info on Jade Jaguar. It'll most probably in the computer. _She turned on the computer and was suddenly faced with a dilemma called the PASSWORD. 

__

Damn! Just… just type in whatever comes in mind! Maybe it was the eyes, or the aura around him – or even the cute, little, furry stuff toy that was perched on top of the computer – but the word 'wolf' came to mind. Hoping against hope, she typed it on the box and pressed enter. 

She got in.

__

Well, who would've known? She smirked. Clicking here and there, it wasn't exactly difficult to locate the file since it was on the police department's database. She quickly scanned the information. _Alright! Now, print and go! _She clicked on the print icon and the precious information was transferred on paper as the high- tech printer buzzed happily away. _Thank Kami- sama for good police funds! _

But she wasn't as lucky as she thought. 

"Having trouble finding the ladies room?"

__

Uh oh. 

Kaoru lifted her blue eyes to the man by the doorway. It was that Himura guy that she bumped into earlier. And he had that disapproving look on his face that makes one feel utterly ashamed. As if she wasn't feeling ashamed enough already. 

She fought the urge to bang her head against the keyboard. 

She gulped. "Ah… he- hello Himura- san!" She moved so that he wouldn't see her getting the paper from the printer and slipping it in her bag. "Nice to see you again!"

She flashed him a bright smile. 

__

Yeah, like that would work. 

You wish. 

Jade Jaguar clasped the last of the titanium wires on her cat suit. Checking all the necessary equipment with her, she whispered behind her mask, "All go."

"Roger that, Jade." 

Misao smiled. After some prompting and pushing, not with a little bit of head smacking here and there, she was able to "convince" Sano to use appropriate words. She was quite pleased with herself for that accomplishment. _Okay, you can do this, Misao. Just remember the instructions. _

She was quite surprised with what the manila envelope contained. A map of the building, the detailed information about the safe, and how she can get inside without too much hassle. In other words, all she had to do was get her butt in there and steal the documents. 

Even the way she will take to get in was stated clearly and precisely: the chimney. 

__

The building is constructed in a very peculiar way. The safe room is sandwiched in between the only two elaborately decorated executive offices, behind their chimneys. So one executive can enter from his office and the other from his. It's a two- door safe. The identical chimneys go all the way up to the roof, a cylindrical tower in between them, made from the strongest metal alloy that money can buy, which cannot be cut through easily. 

There are two square holes on the opposite sides of the safe room. This was due to the fact that a ventilation system used to run through it, which was altered for the room. The weakness is, it was not patched up properly, only fitting a square piece of the metal alloy on it as a cover, but it was not tightly sealed. This hole can be accessed from the sides of the chimneys. 

I suggest that you take the west chimney for easier passage.

Then the west chimney it is.

Clutching the wire tightly, Misao lowered herself down the chimney, which was wide enough for her to fit in. Once inside, she activated her neon stick by cracking it, which immediately emitted a bright green glow.

__

Now where is that square hole? Aha! 

She found the square shaped silvery patch of metal almost instantly. Before anything else, she got out a frequency machine and activated it, jarring and pausing the cameras inside the safe room so that the guards won't see her taking out a chunk off the wall. She then took out her kit and started working on the metal square, easing it out of the brick wall of the chimney. After a few minutes, she was able to loosen it out and lift the darned thing, putting it carefully on the heavyweight bag attached on the wire. _Boy, is this heavy!_ Flexing her back, she tried to remember the rest of the instructions. 

__

Inside the safe room, an empty circular table, which is about a meter in diameter, is located at the center of the room. Surrounding it are state- of- the- art- lasers: heat, motion, and sound sensitive. These net- like lasers works as a second wall (also floor and ceiling), not quite touching the steely surface, but only hung over it like a curtain. They move once in every five seconds, in a counter- clockwise motion, around the room. 

The table, is the safe in itself. Pressing the right code sequence on the keypad embedded on top of the table will enable you to open it and get the documents. Note: never open the envelope. 

Seems simple enough. 

She'll just have to move with the laser beams every five seconds, walk on the wall with her suction cups on the spaces in between, attach the other end of her special nylon- like wire on the wedge of the other square hole, make her way in the middle, hung upside down while she attach the decoding machine, get the documents, and dance her way out of there. 

Yep. As simple as that. 

Slipping through the hole she poised herself on jumping on a space between the laser beams… 

… when suddenly, the other square hole on the opposite side of the safe room eased open and a masked face peeped inside. 

For a moment there, time stood still as blue clashed with blue.

__

What the HELL?

Various thoughts ran around her head, suggesting that there must be a mistake somewhere, or that this was the wrong building and the wrong safe. But then, something clicked in her mind, a really good explanation in two words… _Flaming Ice. _

__

SHIT! That bastard's coming to get my loot!!! The nerve!!! But how did he know? He came through the other chimney! Dang it! I am not giving this up!

Shaking herself out of her stupefaction, she quickly jumped between the laser beams on the wall, the suction cups doing their jobs by holding on the wall firmly. She counted the seconds and stepped every five seconds, moving with the lasers, keeping inside the spaces. 

The other burglar did exactly the same, his body graceful and confident.

Jade Jaguar gritted her teeth in frustration, but could not really express her annoyance verbally because of the sound sensitive lasers. _Relax… time is of the essence. It is just a matter of swiftness, and who will get there first._ Upon reaching the other square hole, she quickly attached her the clasp on the wedge, creating a taut horizontal line across the room, and made her way in the middle. All this time, a part of her attention was concentrated on the other man's movements, and she knew what happened next was inevitable.

Both thieves met in the middle of the wire, hanging suspended right side up by a thin wire over the circular table.

__

He is not going to get them! Acting quickly,Jade Jaguar suddenly executed a round house kick, aiming for his head. Obviously surprised, her rival barely blocked her assault, holding up his arm to protect his face, but the force made him swing dangerously back and forth.

While he was otherwise preoccupied, Misao quickly attached another wire on her belt. She hung upside down just above the table and attached the decoding device. _C'mon! Work faster! _Attaching the last of the wires, she pressed the button… and felt the air from her lungs cut off as an arm choked her neck. 

Gasping heavily, she tried to take off the heavy arm, kicking and squirming as her assailant locked her in a firm grip, also hanging upside down. _Shit… this is not happening! _Finally, she was able to smash his ribs with her elbow, making him loosen his hold on her. Not losing any time, she kicked on his shins, making him double in pain, and she reached out her finger, touching the OPEN button on the decoding device. The light flashed green. _Yes!_

Then suddenly, a wall of red laser shot up from the edges of the round table, heading right towards her. 

Blue- green eyes widened in shock and paralyzed fear as she hung there by a wire. _Oh no! This wasn't in the instructions! Kami- sama… I'm going to be cut in half! _She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for her doom.

A strong pair of arms unexpectedly surrounded her waist, smashing her whole body against something firm. 

__

Wha- what just happened? Her eyelids flickered open. _Where am I? What's this thing around my waist? Why can't I see anything? _She moved her head slightly and looked up. Icy blue eyes met her sea green orbs. A feeling of recognition flashed throughout her system. 

__

Do I know you? 

Cold eyes stared back at her. 

The wall of red laser surrounding them died out.

His arms abruptly let her go, and the weird feeling was gone. They were still hanging upside- down above the table. Behind her mask, Misao heaved a sigh of relief, her cheeks crimson. _Baka, Misao! How can you be so careless? Now you owe your life to this… this… rival! _

Feeling that the blood pumping on her head is not caused by her embarrassment any longer but by the pressure, she righted her body up and reached for the open tabletop. Her fingers bumped against his as he also reached in at the same time. Both suddenly recoiled. _Snap out of it! Just get them now! _She shoved her hand inside.

Her hand lifted a pretty light envelope. She narrowed her eyes. _Too light. Damn the instructions! I'm going to see what's inside._ Unaccountablyangry for some odd reason, she ripped the top off the envelope and looked inside. 

Nothing. 

A clap was suddenly heard throughout the room.

"Bravo. I never really believed both of you can do it." A voice cheerily stated. 

Two heads snapped up at the open entrance in front of them. An old man was standing there, smiling happily, nodding once in a while. Behind him, a tall man stood quietly, small spectacles perched on his nose, snow white hair on top of his head. Misao recognized him immediately. _Yukishiro Enishi?! _

"Well, you can stop staring and dangling like a pair of monkeys up there. If you look around you, I've deactivated the laser. It's quite safe to step on the floor now." His hand waved towards the floor, making a silent gesture of invitation. "Oh by the way, you can call me Jiya." 

__

Eh?! What the hell is going on here? 

The discombobulated Jade Jaguar unclasped her wire and landed gracefully on the luminous metal floor. She thankfully took off her mask, shaking her braided hair. Livid green eyes glared at the two by the doorway. "What the hell is going on here?" She voiced out, her voice trembling and dangerously low.

The one called 'Jiya' turned at her, shaking his head. "I'm quite disappointed with you, Jade- chan. You didn't follow the instructions."

"You didn't answer my question." Her whole being was trembling in indignation.

Jiya sighed and started, "Well, this is just a test run, or a simulation if you want to call it that. We gave both of you the same assignment, and we wanted to see who will succeed. To my pleasure, both of you did great, and it looks to me that it wouldn't be a bad idea if both of you work together."

Exasperated now, Misao put up a cocky pose. "Work together in WHAT?"

"Why," Jiya chuckled lightly, "in the assignment that I'm about to give you. I assure you, it is an offer you cannot refuse. I will give you more than 10 grand to accomplish this task."

Her right eyebrow flew up. _More than 10 grand? I hope Sano's listening to this through the microphone. _She fingered her mask, moving it a bit towards Jiya. This ought to be interesting. "I work alone in the field, mister. I wouldn't want to work together with that… that… scumbag over there." She tossed a glance behind her back, and instead of giving him an indifferent look, she ended up staring at him in surprise. 

Then her blood boiled in anger. 

Apparently, Flaming Ice had removed his mask a little while ago, and was just listening at the little repartee between Jade Jaguar and Jiya. Looking at him for the first time without his mask, her wide eyes absorbed the same long, dark hair and bangs, the very fine features, and the cold blue eyes. It is unquestionable. It's _him. _She's sure of it. 

Her rival was… _Aoshi Shinomori. _

A/n: Teeheehee… I think I'm creating a little triangle here. *grins* Okay, I know that this is totally confusing all of you, but I do hope you get it a bit. In a nutshell, this chapter is about Enishi being the contact, Aoshi being the rival (heehee), and Jiya being the head of it all. That old man arranged all this so that he could test both Jade Jaguar and Flaming Ice, but he decided to use both of them instead of one. So there… that's just about it. ^_^

Oh yeah, I didn't mean for Kenshin to come out right away, but I'm just going with the flow around my head so I hope you pardonez moi. ^_^

Ahhh! Thanks so much to the following reviewers!!!

DarkFairy: Ehhh… happy now! *huff huff* I told you not to worry! Heehee. I hope you don't murder me in my sleep or something. ;p Well, thanks so much for reading! Yeah, I'm a growing little devil, ain't I? ^_^

Sugarsweet143: Hehehe… I hope you like this chap! Though I might keep you hanging for a little while… about a month or so? Haha… just kidding. I'll try to find a way to write during my vacation. *grins*

Fabi- chan: What do you think? *points above* I think so! He's very much included. I like him so much, anyway. ;P

Bee: yep! I totally agree with you! With that very genki attitude and high energy, she really is the perfect character for a spy or thief role. That's why I made this! Hehe. Hope you like this one too! 

Kate: yeah… I got my grade today and I got low in grammar. *steams* Pero kahit na! That doesn't stop me from writing, even though there's a lot of mistakes. Haha! Thanks for that tip, dear! I was really thinking of Julius Caesar but the I typed down another thing. LOL. HEY! Where's you fic? *begs on knees* nakakainis ka naman! humph! Oh well, good luck in C.A.T! God knows bagay ka dun. Hahaha! Joke! ~_^

Kmye-chan: Glad you like that previous chap! Yeah, I think I got it all organized in my head. Thanks a lot! Actually, to tell you the truth, I was stunned and hurt for a few moments when I read you review… but I'm not the type that gives up easily so voila! Thanks for that! ^_^ (oh, I never really heard of cat's eyes before but thanks for the info!)

Devil: Eh… it depends… *grins* thanks for reading!

Misao silent- mode: I hope I answered most of your questions! Thanks so much for being supportive. You really think this could be even better than TVA? *rubs chin* hmm… cool! Hahaha! Thanks! 

Chibi-ken14: Gomen ne! please don't kill me! *sees chibi-ken14 holding up a knife… and starts chopping veggies* Eh. Right. Thanks! Sorry, might not be able to update in a while, but I won't abandon this! I promise! ^_^

JadOo: Eh? I can't imagine Aoshi being Kaoru #2 *dies laughing* hahahaha! Well, it's just that Kaoru came out that way. I didn't intent to, really, honest! *smiles innocently* Hmmm… I'm not exactly familiar with Chou but I guess I can squeeze in Kamatari and Sou-chan somewhere. Don't worry, I'll think of something. ;P

EK: lol… you're just looking at the reviews! Hahaha, joke. ^_^ well, *sheepish* thanks. I was kind of surprised, actually. ^_^

Misao Shinomori: Yup, that husband of yours is totally sexy! Can I borrow him for some time? Hahahaha! Just kidding. ^_^ Well, here he is, I guess. ;p

Kawaii Sakura- chan: hallo Ces! If you're reading this, I hope you liked it! Let this be a temporary bday gift until I get back and bring you your cherry blossoms… LOL. ^_^ I'm looking at the website now and am laughing hysterically. Nice pic! *grins widely* Gah, pink. *sighs* Oh well. Happy Birthday again, friend! ^_^

Ahhh… I'm gonna miss my computer and its unlimited access! *huggles computer* WAH! 

Oh well, make me happy by READING AND REVIEWING! Teeheehee… thanks bunch guys! ^_^ 


	5. Say, WHAT?

(sorry, just fixed minor errors. ^_^)

Author's notes: …

…

…

…

I'm almost afraid to start for fear of decapitation and lifelong torture.

Okay. Uh… I know that I haven't updated for a month, more or less, but I have promised to make it up. 'How?' You ask. Simple. I'll just write up a "special chapter" with weird stuff + OOCness + song + hyperactive imagination of author + angry mob waiting to throttle and kill = my very own version of **MTV**! Yes, folks! I shall pick a song and make a sort of "music television" (all right. A more wacky songfic type) out of it. Let's just say that's a peace offering. *grins* It's be fun… for me, you, and the characters of this story. Especially for the characters of this story. *evil grin* 

So, I'm thinking: "James Dean" by Daniel Beddingfield (God- knows- why but it somehow makes me laugh), "Lifestyle of the Rich and the Famous" by Good Charlotte (very appropriate), or "A Praise Chorus" by Jimmy Eat World (personal favorite!).

Those are some of the songs that got stuck in my head… you can choose from there or, what the heck, suggest some of your own. You pick, you choose. (haha, got that from a local radio station ;p)

See. I don't even own that. Which leads us to the disclaimer… which will finally lead you to the story… that is if you haven't skipped the crappy a/n. Well, here goes. *takes a deep breath*

Disclaimer: I own shit. Nothing else. 

Minnie me: awww now, don't be so pessimistic…

*throws shit on minnie me*

Minnie me: she owns shit. 

****

Mission: Frustration!

By Tesuka- chan

Chapter 5

Say WHAT?!

__

Then her blood boiled in anger. 

Looking at him for the first time without his mask, her wide eyes absorbed the same long, dark hair and bangs, the very fine features, and the cold blue eyes. It is unquestionable. It's him. She's sure of it. 

Her rival was… Aoshi Shinomori. 

* * *

__

Oh hell.

Jade Jaguar ignored the energizer bunny merrily hopping along somewhere inside her chest. She couldn't believe it… but then again, she could. After all, he is the only possible human being that can best her, since she learned most of what she knew from him. _I think I have a soggy noodle for a brain… I should've suspected him sooner! That bastard! But the question is… why? Why does he go around robbing people when the last time I heard about him, he was a millionaire and a half? _

She shook her head, the unanswered questions whirling around her muggy noodle overwhelmed her. Of course, it also helped that her action tore her gaze away from those blue- gray orbs staring intensely right back at her. At least she could compose herself and pretend that she _knew_ it was him all along… _yeah right. _

Her bright cerulean eyes suddenly widened at a possible explanation. 

__

He couldn't be in this for the money… unless aliens from Pluto invaded his penthouse pad and brainwashed him! They most probably told him that he's poor and that the only thing that can make him rich is to steal priceless stuff and give it to them – which are actually things that they need in order to conquer the world…! Or not. She was quietly contemplating the odds and ends on the possibility of this theory when she suddenly realized that someone was talking to her. 

"Uhh… oh, sorry… can you repeat that?"

"Well," the old man said, faintly amused but clearly annoyed at the spaced out woman in front of him, "I said that you might want to discuss this in my office. It is dreadfully drafty in here, for a safe." He glanced unappreciatively at the holes on the wall. 

"Uhh… sure." She replied, and secretly stole a glance at the other burglar in the room, but she quickly turned her green gaze away. He was still staring at her, his penetrating blue eyes seemingly absorbing her entire being. She couldn't figure out what those cold depths depicted… surprise? Bewilderment? A spark of knowledge and familiarity? She suddenly felt a shiver in her spine, a cold unlike any other enveloping her. _It IS kind of drafty in here… get a hold of yourself! _She mentally composed herself and started walking to the office. 

The office was nicely furnished, all wood, leather and dark colors, very fitting for a millionaire bachelor who doesn't know what to do with his money. They came out behind the fireplace, which swung quietly shut when Aoshi came out. A floor to ceiling window covered most of one side, an ornate bookcase in another. There were lustrous black leather couches on one corner and an antique wooden table in front of the window. An executive swirling chair was behind this table, looking impressive and intimidating at the same time. The old Jiya sat on this, with Enishi standing beside him like a bodyguard. 

"As I have said earlier, this was just a test, too see which is the better of the two." Jiya said, his steady gaze moving from Misao sprawled at a leather couch to Aoshi leaning quietly against the bookcase, his arms crossed indifferently in front of his chest. "I have observed Jade- chan's gracefulness and swiftness, her body perfect in many ways… for the job of course," something twinkled at the corner of his eyes (_dirty old man, _Misao smirked), " and Flaming- san's quick thinking and strong will." He paused for the effect. "If you worked together, you will be the perfect, undefeatable team for my assignment." 

"What is this assignment?" Aoshi said, finally speaking up for the first time.

Enishi took out something from the table and tossed it to him. He caught it in mid- air and unfolded the paper. It was a cut- out from a newspaper. 

Aoshi scanned it for a few seconds and raised a questioning eyebrow at Jiya after he passed the paper to Misao. "A mythical sword?"

Eyebrows furrowed, Misao looked at the title of the article. 

**__**

ANCIENT MYTHICAL SWORD ABOUT TO BE UNCOVERED

__

Huh… so what's with this? It's just an old piece of steel, most probably rusted all over! Not to mention it belonged to a dead guy that lived a thousand years ago! Yech! Misao shuddered at the thought. _It might even have cockroach eggs on them, for goodness' sakes! Ewww…_

"So what do WE have to do with this? And what's so important about this sword?" She asked.****

Jiya chuckled. "You obviously didn't read at least the first paragraph."

Sniffing slightly, and a little bit miffed, she read the article. 

__

A huge project will undergo to find the mythical sword of Sunsanooh, also known as **Ama- no- Murakumo- no- tsurugi** (heavenly gathering of clouds sword). This was said to be one of the three divine articles that are part of the Japanese Imperial regalia, but lost in 12th century. Anthropologists had finally decoded and discovered the meaning of the puzzling texts that were written on ancient books. Dr. Kamimura Tomo, the head of group, said that these texts were actually instructions on how to find the sword of Susanooh. If found, the sword will be estimated to be worth five hundred million U.S. dollars. 

Misao smirked. _Myths and legends are just that... stories that brainwash you and fill you with the wonders of fantasy land. Geesh, it's just a piece of steel that's –_ HOLY CRAP! FIVE HUNDRED MILLION U.S. DOLLARS? 

She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. She REFUSED to believe that a piece of rusty metal would cost that much. _It's just isn't possible… or is it? Maybe it's a fluke in the printing press… it happens all the time! Or they got the number of zeros wrong, there should only be six zeros, not eight! _But however hard she tried to convince herself, the proof is there in her hands. 

Five hundred million smackeroos. 

Yup. 

$500,000,000. 

__

Wow. _That's a shit load of money. _

She didn't realize that she'd been thinking out loud until someone chuckled and spoke, "Yes. isn't that astonishing? Quite a lot. And since the commission is usually 10% of the total amount, imagine how much you'll get." A self- satisfied smug look settled on Jiya's face. 

"50 million," she paused, as if thinking… _but hell! What is there to think about? _ "I am definitely in!" Misao exclaimed and stood up. Her jade eyes twinkled in anticipation as she imagined everything that she can buy… and Sano would have his play station two and x- box! She might not even have to steal anything anymore! Wait. It depends though… well, she can buy her own mansion bigger than Britney Spear's or Michael Jackson's! She could buy Rolls Royce, Bentley, or even her own space ship! Why, with this money, she could bail herself out if ever she was caught! (which was never, of course, but it wouldn't hurt for her to feel some kind of security) She'd be invincible!!! 

"Of course, you'll have to split up the money."

Everything went down the drain.

"You mean, I'll have to take HIM as my partner?" She spoke behind gritted teeth. 

"Why, I did mention it before Jade- chan." 

"Why him? Can't I just choose my own partner? Or I can go alone… yeah, actually I work better by myself. I don't need anyone to bother me."

"Do you find me that detestable?" A low timbre cut in the conversation.

She slowly turned towards that voice and fought to contain herself. Green eyes flashed. "I just don't like people who'll betray me to be in my team."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed at that.

Silence ensued as both tried to stare down the other. Of course, Aoshi had an advantage because he's a lot taller than Misao, but she wouldn't let that intimidate her for a moment. Nor she would let his cold, beautiful blue eyes either… errr… his cold blue eyes. Yeah. That big chunk of iceberg. 

"All this is fun and dandy but we need your cooperation." Enishi finally spoke up beside Jiya, his slightly amused tone effectively halting the silent battle. "We wouldn't want you to kill each other now… not unless you want this assignment to be handed over to other people."

Misao raised her right eyebrow at him and stood cockily. "Fine. But I'm flying solo. That's it, or no deal." She raised her chin and clenched her jaw stubbornly. She won't be able to work with HIM, ever! 

"But…"

Jiya held up a hand to stop Enishi. He had a brilliant idea, and everyone in the room can clearly see that. It is hard to miss anyway with that grin that reaches his ears and his twinkling eyes. "Shall we change the deal then? How about this: you will work solo, Jade- chan… but also will you Flaming- san."

__

EH? What is he talking about?

"Let's make things a bit more interesting. We'll turn this into a… shall we say, a contest between you two. Whoever gets me the sword first will be rewarded with 50 million." He paused, pleased with himself. Then, "no… let's put up the stakes. 100 million will do."

It was all she can do to prevent her eyes bulging from their sockets. She swore she heard Sano sputtering at the speaker in her mask (which was hanging on her wrist). Then she felt that rush of adrenaline and something akin to competitiveness going through her blood vessels. _That will do… that will do VERY nicely. _

"All right. I agree." 

Jiya turned his gaze slightly to her right. "And you, Flaming- san?"

Misao saw him agree with a decisive nod towards the old man, not giving anything away with that stoic face. _He never changed… _

Jiya's face wreathed into a smile as the compromise was agreed upon. "Very well. Now then," he suddenly conjured a bottle of sake and four small glasses seemingly out of thin air. "Shall we drink to it?"

Misao took a glass, silently wondering where the wine came from. Jiya happily held up his and propose a toast. "Here's to the sword of Murakumo!" 

She held up her hand and moved her gaze from turquoise eyes to cold ice blue ones. "May the best one win." She smiled brightly and drank the wine. 

__

May the best one win indeed. 

* * *

Kaoru moaned again as she looked at her ticket for the hundredth time. 

"Shit. I should never have done that." She sighed and rubbed her temples. She remembered the shock when that _girly_ Kenshin guy suddenly came in the room and caught her red handed. Now she has a record in the police. Trespassing. Great. 

"Don't worry honey, at least you've got that information you wanted." Kamatari, her cameraman (more on camerawoman) patted her back comfortingly. 

"Well, there is that." Kaoru took out the printed information that she took from that blasted Saitou's office. _That blasted Saitou… it's his fault! If he had given us more interesting info about Jade Jaguar in the first place, I wouldn't have done it! _She sniffed as she took a mochi ball and shoved it vehemently into her mouth. 

They were in her apartment, just fresh from the police office. Kamatari went to her as soon as he heard what happened. Good 'ol Kamatari… she couldn't imagine why a guy like him would be a cameraman. She vaguely recalled him sniffing and saying, "well, since they clearly think that I'm too beautiful to show up in front of a camera, I decided that being behind the scenes would be just right for me." And he would give her a sly smile. "besides, I wouldn't want all the boys running after me after they see my beauty on air. I've got enough problems as it is!" And they would laugh and go on. 

Well now, after that faithful incident at the station and the pressure in office, she was told by her superiors to "take a break and relax." Something like a forced vacation – they didn't even want an explanation. The blasted heathens said that it would be good for her. _(Good for me? Don't you tell me what's good for me!) _ And here she was, sighing and bemoaning her fate. What was she to do now? 

"Oh Kamatari, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm a wreck!" She put her arms on top of her kitchen table and laid her head on them.

"Honey, you're not a wreck. You're just in that stage, you know. Nothing like a bit of fixer- upper to help things. Organize your life… set your priorities straight. Do you know what you want to do?" Kamatari got up and opened the fridge to get more ice cream. 

__

I thought I did… I wanted to become a reporter. Help people by giving them information… but now… she thumped her head against the table. "Auuggggrrrrr…"

__

I have this info about Jade Jaguar but I don't know what to do with it now… I can't write… at least Misao's doing a documentary somewhere there in the north. Hummmph… wait… a documentary? That's it! 

Kaoru's head suddenly shot up, ideas running wildly around her head. Kamatari was washing something on the sink. She turned to him. "Kamatari… would you help me with something?"

"Sure sugar. I'll help you with anything… you know I will." His back was still facing her, which was good for him, otherwise, he would've seen the devilish smile across her face. 

"I just had an idea that would definitely help my career!"

"Oh?"

"I'm going to do a documentary about Jade Jaguar!"

*CRASH*

"Kaoru, darling, do you feel sick? Do you want to lie down?" He was right beside her in a moment, his worried eye- shadowed eyes peering at her with concern, his glosssed lips pursed. He put his hand on her forehead.

Kaoru shoved his hand away, her thoughts roiling. "It's perfect! Jade Jaguar's mysterious… no one knows anything much about her… she's been terrorizing the mansions and millionaires… and with the information I have, I can make a documentary! I can even track her down! People deserve to know more about this feline fiend and it's high time that we should give them something what they need to know!" She started walking around her kitchen, blue eyes wide with excitement. _And now that I'm free to do anything, I'll have time! It's perfect! _

Kamatari looked suspiciously at Kaoru. "I don't know, hon. It can be dangerous. And it is difficult to accomplish it." 

Kaoru suddenly went down on her knees in front of him and started begging with those puppy dog eyes. "Pleaassseee, Kam! I'd never do anything like this after! Besides, you still owe me!"

"For what?"

"For all my make- up you finished and my ruined dress that you tried on."

"That's different! Besides, I said I'll pay you!"

"PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! I'll even give you a chance to be in front of the camera!"

"Well," he looked at her then, pitifully begging and giving him THE look. "Oh fine. You know I won't be able to say no if you give me THAT look!" He pouted, turned away and started eating the mochi balls that was meant for Kaoru. 

"All right! You won't regret this Kam!" She squeezed the man until he choked on the ice cream. "This will be the best project ever! They would have to take me seriously from now on! MWAHAHAHA!"

"I'm regretting it already…" Kamatari grumbled under his breath and shoved more of those green floury sweet stuff. 

The evil maniacal laughter that echoed from the room of Kamiya Kaoru scared the little girl next door, giving her nightmares about evil witches and frogs for a whole week. 

* * *

A/n: Ehhh… I know this ain't much but writer's block had me in his grip. It was so difficult writing this chapter after not writing anything at all for at least 2 months! Gah.. I'm beat… @_@

Anyway, I looked at my plot on the other day and decided that I hated it. So I cursed and cussed my way into a new one and ended up with a more complicated plot… which is very angsty. I don't know… I'm just figuring some things out in my head and I'm afraid this kind of gets a wee bit confusing. I hope you'll bear with me and be patient! ^_^ Thanks so much for everything! ^_^

Oh yeah, I did some research with the sword thingy, and if any of you are interested, just go to (Though I sort of twisted some things a bit ^_^)

Thanks to Darkfairy, Devil, Dallisse, Ek, bee, Prudence- chan, chibi-ken14, Kmye-chan, C-ko, lilshinineko, dynast, nekonomiko, kate, moonstorm, NatsuNoAme, Innocent dreamer and Kawaii Sakura- chan! Sorry didn't get to write individual stuff… the last one was months ago! ^_^' Arigato! 

Please read and review! 


	6. Ready

****

Author's notes: hmm… *think think* James Dean by Daniel Bedingfield, eh? Actually, that's the song that put some crazy ideas in my head. If any other people out there don't approve, well speak up! This is your last chance 'coz the bonus chapter's next! ^_^ Hey, suggest as many songs as you want… we wouldn't know, I might make another one like that! MWAHAHAHAHA!! *maniacal laughter fades in the background*

Misao: oh no! She's planning something really bad! Or humiliating! OR BOTH!

Aoshi: …

Misao: DO something!!

*SHAKE SHAKE*

Misao: stop shaking your ass Aoshi. Although I find your ass cute, shaking it is not quite appealing. *covers eyes but peeps in between fingers* oooohhhhh…. *drool*

Aoshi: that's not me.

Misao: wha-? Then who-?

Sano: *removes Aoshi mask* BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! GOTCHA YOU WEASEL!!! BWAHAHAHA!! 

Misao: *eyes blazing* Why you…! TORI-ATAMA!!!! *starts to bring out kunais with a sly smile* and I was wondering why that ass was deformed! Aoshi- sama's ass is perfect! TEEHEEHEE!! 

*Aoshi went chibi- formed, blushing red and trying to look at his ass unsuccessfully*

Sano: *rather put out but muttering* well you drooled anyway…

Misao: *turned beet red and began to smash Sano into bits*

Sano: BWAHAHAHA- ouch- BWAHAHAHA- eeeeyow!- BWAHAHAHA- Aoshi! Stop your girlfriend!!!

Chibi-Aoshi: *hulks and maintains stoic expression* you brought this upon yourself. 

Misao: ATTACK!! NGAR NGAR NGAR!!!

Tesuka- chan: That's it. You're all officially crazy. CRAZY, YOU HEAR? CRAZY!!! *evil maniacal laughter*

Disclaimer boy: they're all crazy. She ain't own anythin' either. 

****

Warning: feeling kind of angsty today. Innuendo on rape. Depression.

****

Mission: Frustration!

By Tesuka- chan

Chapter 6

Ready…

__

I was crying.

I was sitting on the floor of an alley, tears streaming down my filthy face, hair messed up and clothes ragged. I didn't want to go back there… to that white, cold place, where everything has a system. That orphanage. I wanted it to be the way it was before… all mess, comfort and warmth… mom and dad. 

But it will never be like that anymore. The dead are dead.

Running away is the only thing I can do now… I have to run. And running is what I'm good at. 

~~~Flash_~~~_

"Mama! Papa!" little Misao happily exclaimed, her chubby arms outstretched towards her parents.

"Misao- chan!" her father carried her tiny form up and swung her around, while she squealed and laughed. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining brightly, a light breeze cooling their heated cheeks. The perfect day for a picnic. 

"Let's eat!" her mother called out from under the tree where everything was set. Before she knew it, little Misao was instantly set on top of her father's shoulders, and soon they were off trudging lightly towards her mother. 

"Kyaa! Mama, may I have mochi balls?" 

"Iye, Misao- chan, not until you finish your broccoli."

Misao looked at her mother with puppy dog eyes. 

Her father laughed and retrieved a box out of the picnic basket. "Only one, Misao. Then you'll have to eat your broccoli." He rumpled her already messy hair.

"Oh, fine. Don't spoil her now. Only one." Her mother smiled at her.

"Hai!" Misao grabbed a mochi ball with her chubby little fingers and chomped on it, green goo covering her mouth. "Arigato!" She beamed at her parents, who smiled back at her. 

"I love you mama, papa!" 

__

I love you mama, papa. 

__

~~~Flash_~~~_

__

He saw me. I saw his blue eyes staring at me after I deftly swiped that man's wallet. Damn it, it was just a small amount of money… and I needed it desperately. Besides, that man looks so rich, he probably has more money at home tucked inside more wallets. I don't feel guilty for doing it. It's just that… that boy's stare was unnerving. Knowing. 

I shrugged and walked on, finally turning right to an alley. 

"Hey, you! What are you doing here? This is our territory!" A rough voice called out. 

I slightly turned my capped head towards the voice and saw a buffed up wannabe and two others on either side of him. Tch. Typical bullies. I turned away and walked on.

"I'm talkin' to you, boy! Come back here!" He grabbed my cap and pulled it off accidentally. I whipped around and punched his arm away from me. He paused, staring at the hair that framed my face and fell on my shoulders. He snickered and laughed, a lecherous grin on his mouth. "Why, it ain't a boy after all! It's a girly girl!" his eyes roved along my clothed body, making me shiver in disgust.

"Get away from me." Nobody calls me a girly girl and lives. I glared and put up my fists.

"Ah, a spiteful one," he said. The two behind him snickered. "Get 'er."

All at once, they lunged at me, gripping my arms harshly. I managed to get one of them in the shins, and I think I hit someone with my fist, but they were too strong and too many. The odds were three to one. I didn't stand a chance. The leader gripped my chin and leaned his ugly face towards mine. His breath stank. Which wasn't really surprising, considering that his teeth were all rotten and discolored. He grinned. "No one trespasses in my territory. There'll be consequences, bitch." 

I spat on him. 

His grin turned into a sneer and he suddenly punched me in the face. My head snapped to the lefts, lip bleeding. I couldn't speak. Everything was hazy. I vaguely recalled something pawing at my clothes and taking off most of them. I tried to struggle but I knew it was hopeless. Hands were bruising my flesh, horrible pain shooting up everywhere. A rough hand went up my bare thigh. I felt hopeless. Depressed. I am alone. No one would help me. No one. 

Then suddenly, a great weight was lifted off me and I heard a grunt somewhere on the ground. After a few moments, the hands that gripped my arms released me and I heard fighting for a while. I was slumped to the floor, wide eyes seeing nothing. I couldn't register what was happening. Everything was so unreal. Then there was silence.

Something blocked the light from above. I looked up, shivering in my underwear. It's him. The boy who saw me stealing from the rich man in the market. The blue- eyed boy. 

"Stand up," he said. His voice was cold.

I continued staring at him, seeing him there, but not seeing anything at all. He sighed and got my ratty coat that was discarded earlier on and tucked it around me. He took my clothes and walked towards me, stopping right in front and reaching his hand out. "Come on. Get up."

I looked blankly from his face to his hand. Then it struck me. He saved me. He's helping me. I breathed in, everything making sense all at once. There is someone. There is hope. I've been given another chance. 

I took his hand. 

* * *

Misao woke up, gasping. 

She sat up, taking in deep, heaving breaths trying to calm her rioting nerves and wildly beating heart. Her green eyes were wide, blue- black hair disheveled. She raised a trembling hand to her forehead. _Damn it. Why? Why is this all coming now… after years of trying to forget? Is it because I saw him last night? _

She was suddenly thirsty.

Steadying her nerves, she stood up carefully, her black tank top and boxer shorts plastered to her sweaty body. She made her way to the kitchen, passing the couch where Sano was temporarily occupying, and poured herself a glass of water. She gulped in the ice- cold refreshment, relieving her thirst. She sighed and put her head on the counter. 

"Can't sleep, weasel?"

"GAH! Jeez, Sano! You could've at least given me a warning!" Misao half- heartedly gave him a glare. They were planning last night and Sano decided to stay over. Which he does all the time anyway. More for the food rather than the plans. 

"Want to talk about it?" He walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. 

"No… not really." 

"Hmmm… must be the squid."

"Octopus, mister! He's happily swimming around in the bucket."

"Since you brought that little pink slimy thing home, you've been putting off cooking him in the grill!"

"Well, I decided not to! I'll buy him an aquarium soon."

"Making him into a pet? You know it's bad to have a personal connection with food-to-be's."

"Shut up, Sano. And he's not food, so stay away from Inky!" 

Despite all that, she smiled. Sano knew that she didn't want to talk about it, so he distracted her, even for a moment. And she's thankful for that. 

"You know, weasel… I was just thinking," Sano said wistfully, "since this is such a big assignment and all that, I'm thinking more gadgets. I know this guy who could acquire anything, from micro cams to the latest guns. I can customize things a bit for this mission."

Misao smirked. Even though Sano may be stupid for everything else, he was a whiz at gadgets and computer stuff. It doesn't hurt either that he has brawn as well as a quarter- functioning brain. He's not the typical geek that stays in front of the computer forever… in fact, that was his secret life. His real life was a jockey who goes to gym most of the time and tries to attract girls. A very unusual combination. And he had threatened her a couple of times to shut up about his secret side or he'll have to punch her lights off… which was very unlikely anyway. 

She quickly snapped out of her musings and concentrated on what he had said. "Sure. More gadgets then."

"Right… well, the thing is, since you'll only have to do some research on where this thing is, you won't really need me, right?" He carefully looked at Misao.

She quirked an eyebrow. "So you're going to stay here and work on those things and leave me by myself?"

Brown eyes lit up. "Nice suggestion! Sure, you're the boss!"

Misao rolled her eyes and put her hands on her waist. She was used to him twisting things around. "What are you really saying Sano?"

He twiddled his thumbs. "I got a hot date this Saturday."

"YOU'RE DITCHING THIS ASSIGNMENT FOR A DATE?"

"Now, don't get mad. It's not JUST a date… it's THE date. Besides, it's on Saturday, and it's only Wednesday now. I'll work on the gadgets in between. Anyway, you also owe me! You've been overworking my ass off lately because of that rival of yours!" Sano's voice was rising, his cheeks red.

__

Oh, kami- sama… what am I going to do with this idiot!? Misao let out a sigh and decided. She'll just have to look for it herself and call Sano when the acquisition time comes. Fine. "All right. But you have to be on the site in five minutes if I call, okay? Think one hundred million dollars." She poured water into her glass. "Although I can't imagine why you would trade a hundred million bucks for a girl…" she mumbled before gulping the whole thing. 

Sano was happily exclaiming around the room. "You won't regret this! I'll give you the most high- tech stuff there is!"

"Hundred million… *mumble*… girl… *mumble*"

"What?"

"Nothing. You'd better give me good stuff."

"Only the best, weasel."

"I'll hold you on that." Then a problem arose in her mind. "Hey, what if I needed to send you information?"

"There IS what you call a cellphone."

"No… I mean, information on the site where I had to get in and stuff. Blueprints and the like," she explained, brows furrowed in worry. If she waits until he gets there and then show him the plans, there'd be a delay and Aoshi might get to it first. She can't let that happen. 

"Not to worry. Here's a device where you can take pictures of the site and send info to me. Sort of a mini computer, cellphone, and camera in one. Voice activated. High tech stuff." Sano finished smugly. 

Misao once again raised an eyebrow. "You've thought of everything. This date must be important."

"Oh yes it is, weasel," he grinned like the Grinch, "yes it is."

* * *

*knock knock*

"Come in."

"You called, sir?" a redheaded officer asked, entering the office. 

"Himura, I want you to check on our 'agent'." Saitou said. A cloud of smoke was floating around him, making it hard to define his features. Only his piercing eyes penetrated the fumes. "I want to know what's happening with him. See if he's making progress." He threw a folder on the table. 

Kenshin picked up the folder and scanned the information. "Mount Fuji?"

Saitou Hajime's lips quirked up in a sneer. "Don't forget to check out the hot springs."

__

Head officer Saitou making a joke (if it is even one)? How odd is that? Kenshin nodded and said, "hai, Saitou- sama. I'll get to it immediately." 

He went out of the office, trying not to gag before he closed the door behind him. _It's a wonder he doesn't have lung cancer yet. _He shook his head and looked again at the contents of the folder. He sighed. This job is full of quirks. 

__

Mount Fuji, here I come.

* * *

"Shit," Misao muttered as she threw a towel around her, coming out of the shower with shampoo on her hair. "All, right, I'm coming!" _Damned Sano must've forgotten something. I gotta fix that damned doorbell. _

*knock knock*

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY!"

Clutching her the edges of her towel with one hand, she flung the door wide open… and saw no one. _Stinking kids playing around… one of these days, I'm gonna have to do something drastic. _Misao glared as she walked out to the hallway, dripping wet, and looked both ways.

Something flashed at the corner.

Misao rubbed her eyes, thinking that the soap got in them. She thought she saw something purple flash. She blinked again and shook her head, sending droplets of water everywhere. _Must be nothing. I have to go in… I'm making a swimming pool out here, _she thought, looking at the puddle on the floor. Then she saw it. 

A huge manila envelope was leaning against the wall beside her door. She snatched it up and looked at the label in front: **Makimachi Misao, Assignment. **She gingerly raised an eyebrow at this. _Geesh, what's with mysterious guys leaving messages in front of my door? _She went back inside, the mess on the floor forgotten. 

Misao slumped on the couch and ripped the top open, feeling the thickness of the packages. Reaching inside, she brought out a stack of papers and scanned through them. This time, both her eyebrows flew up at the loads of information in on her hands. _What the-? _This was precious, official information about the sword of Murakumo! Most probably stolen from the anthropologists themselves! She hadn't even thought of acquiring it yet, and now somebody just gave it to her. _Interesting… but why? This wasn't part of the contract… giving info away to the competitors. Why would anyone give this to me? _Misao then thought of the purple flash. _I wonder what that was all about._ She stared at the papers on her hands. "Well, this will definitely make my job easier." 

She grinned. 

"Mount Fuji, here I come."

* * *

Blue eyes flashed as the door by the corridor closed. 

__

Everything's going as planned. Good. 

He turned around, his trench coat swishing around him as he made his way to the stairs, shoes clicking noisily down the corridor. He stepped out on the pelting rain. 

* * *

A/n: Ho humm… this was sort of the planning period; hence, the title Ready…. Right. Next chapter is where Misao and Aoshi really competes. *evil gleam in eyes* Can't wait for that. ^_^ I'm trying to take things slow… I don't want to rush anything. 

Oh yeah, I'm sort of planning the sequel of The Vampire Aoshi. It's entitled Repossession. K/K (hardy har har…) It's gonna be angsty though. So watch out for it! ^_^

Anyway, thanks to the following reviewers! 

Dark Phoenix: Hey! Glad you liked this! I'm sort of feeling my way around this because it's kind of awkward writing again after a month. I hope you like this chapter too! :P

Dallisse: Gomen… still adjusting myself. Well, to answer your question, he does remember her, but he's not so vocal about it. This is mainly leaning on Misao's point of view so it's mostly her thoughts that's here. We don't know Aoshi's thoughts… but his actions sort of gives us a hint. (but he's still very vague anyway). Don't worry! All will come out in due time! ^_^

Bee: Well, thanks! *grins*

EK: you're the only one who said anything about that… *sniff* Oh well. Sure, I just like that particular song. It's more of a party song kinda thing… if that's chosen, then I'll have loads of fun making people crazy. *evil grin*

NatsuNoAme: Sure! You could suggest as many songs as you like! *grins widely* It's okay, I'd rather have suggestions than none at all! ^_^ Well, hope you liked this! 

nekonomiko: Thanks for the correction! I wasn't really thinking well, taking a vacation and all that (teeheehee…). But I've corrected it. So because of you, they're gonna make a lot more money. Hahaha! Oh, I'll make sure that Misao can compete against him… don't worry. Bummer lizard… yech. 

Kmye-chan: Hallo! The competition will come in the next chapter. *evil laugh* About Kaoru… we'll just see about that. ^_^ 

Innocent Dreamer: *tugs on shirt sleeves* Eto… this is mainly about Misao, Aoshi and Enishi so Kenshin is just a minor character. Don't worry, I'm writing another fic where he's the lead. ^_^ 

C-ko D.: Hmmm… not exactly. Thing is, I went to Canada for a month or more and they didn't have a decent computer there. I couldn't write a thing! So I only continued when I came back home. ^_^ Camry's story is well and good, but that's not exactly the reason. Hehehe. Well, thanks! I did notice my action packed scenes and decided to change the genre. Laterz! 


	7. Set

****

Author's notes: Err… nothing to say, really. ~_^ I won't make the Mtv first… just wanted to finish this chapter. *grins* I think I need caffeine… *drinks a bottle of coke all in one gulp* O.o WHEEEEE!!! A bottle of coke goes a long way! *wide-eyed and running around the house* 

Right. Now that I have my sugar/ caffeine rush, let's begin the chapter! *grins widely* 

****

Warning: Eh… some profanity, swear words. I can't help it. ^_^

Disclaimer: No own, no care! WHEEEEE!!

****

Mission: Frustration!

By Tesuka- chan

Chapter 7

Set…

****

Mount Fuji, Thursday, 8:00 am

Misao breathed in the fresh mountain air, felt the cold rush of the icy winds, saw the beautiful white landscapes before her. This is what life should be all about… all fresh and fragrant, free from nerve-wracking pollution and technology. Life should be simple, appreciating nature. 

Misao snorted. _Yeah right. Teens can't even live without their cellphones and televisions nowadays. _

She fixed her tortoise shell- framed glasses up on her nose and made sure that there are no stray locks falling from the bun at the back of her head. Straightening her tweed coat, she approached the group planning under a tent. She tapped the shoulder of the man nearest to her. 

"Excuse me… sorry for bothering you but I'm the new student from Tokyo University." She smiled and looked at him with her huge green eyes. 

The brown- haired man turned. He was not tall, a bit short actually, and his smile was uncanny as he looked at her. His blue eyes had hidden depths that Misao can't comprehend. 

"Hello! You must be Makimachi Tomo. I'm Soujiro Seta," he said, holding out his hand, which Misao took and heartily shook. _This guy's kinda cute but he has an eerie smile. _

"Hi! Well, I was sent here to document the proceedings in the excavation of the sword."

"Ah, yes. Well, we just found some markings in the cave over there and we're still trying to make sense out of it." He nodded at the direction of the group behind him, bent over a slab of stone on top of a table. "Anyway, I don't think anything's happening right now so I'll just show you around the camp, if you want, then you can settle in." He smiled again.

"Sure! Thanks for the offer!" _What good luck! He's really a friendly guy. I can get info out from him. _

"Well, this is the mess tent where we eat, that's the conference hall where we meet and discuss things, the lab's on the right, and on the farther end are the trailers." Soujiro pointed the respective structures as they walked around, ignoring the busy people around them. "We got good sponsors, since this is such a huge project, so we could afford the high tech equipment and the trailers. It is better to live there than tents," he explained. 

Misao 'ooh-ed' and 'ahh-ed' at everything, thinking that this project should certainly be worth all the expenses paid here. There were the high- tech computers, distinguished anthropologists from around the world, everything! For a moment there she felt guilty… but a job's a job and to survive, one has to think of oneself first. So what if they lose a couple of millions for this? They're rich enough to handle the loss. She shrugged and listened to the pleasant voice of her companion. 

"Your trailer's here." he stopped in front of the last of the trailers, stainless steel and quite the state of the art, like the rest. "I'm afraid since you're the last one to arrive, you're going to have to share it with one of our sensei's. He went away for some time but I think he's coming back this week."

"It's okay. I'm sure he won't be so bad."

Soujiro suddenly had a funny look on his face. "No. He's actually quite the genius." He grinned, which was more pleasant than the weird smiles he often use. Misao began to wonder, _what's the joke? _But she waved it away, thinking that her roommate is unimportant while the mission is waiting. 

"Well, thank you, Seta- san. Do you mind if I call you that?"

He smiled yet again. "I don't mind at all. It was nice meeting you, Makimachi- san."

"Call me Mi – err… Tomo." _Oops. Almost slipped there. _

"All right, Tomo- san. Do you need any help with your bags?"

"No, it's okay. I packed light." 

"Okay then… ja! See you around." He gave her a little wave and cheerily walked quickly down the row of trailers and into the conference hall. 

Misao grinned and went inside the trailer. On the left part were the kitchenette and a door leading to the toilette. To the right were the beds. Nothing special, the single beds were separated by a space in the middle where the occupants can pass and a side table at the end. _This is cozy… _her jade eyes gleamed. _Despite of the assignment, I think I'm gonna like working here! I'll just have to be discreet when my roommate comes._

She smirked. _I'll bet Shinomori hasn't even thought of a plan like this. _She grinned. 

Feeling a sudden rush of excitement and energy, she quickly went out to her car and began unpacking. 

* * *

"Come on Kamatari!" Kaoru 'whispered' as she stealthily moved from her place behind a post to a space behind a box. 

Her companion was lagging behind, shoulders hunched, tired eyes straining; all in all a forlorn look. "Kaoru, hon, don't you want to stop and rest?"

"Stop and rest while a burglar's on the lose? You're crazy!"

"Fine. Well, if we're pretending to be tourist, can you at least ACT like one instead of looking like… no… BEING a damned idiot?" 

"Oh geesh, if you're going to be grumpy the whole time, you should've stayed in the motel!"

"Then who'll be you're beautiful camera- woman?"

"Hmm… good point." Kaoru looked suspiciously from side to side. "Look! She's wearing green! Do you think that's her? Or that one! SHE'S WEARING A BLACK CAT MASK!!" Kaoru began to pounce on the masked girl when she was held back on the collar.

"Kaoru! Why don't you just shut up for once and use your noodle?! That's a kid!" Kamatari said, his teeth clenched in a smile. He quickly bowed apologetically at the alarmed and clearly freaked out mother and daughter passing by the sidewalk. 

"Momma, that's a scawy woman!" the kid trembled.

"It's okay hon. We should pity people from the mental hospital, not be scared of them." The mother ushered her child away from the two.

"At least that other girl's pretty, momma." They heard the kid say while they were walking away. 

Kaoru was struggling under Kamatari's grasp. "Let me go! You scared her away!" 

The cameraman sighed. This is going to take a lot of patience out of him. "No, YOU scared her away you maniac! You just don't go around pouncing on people, Kaoru!" he plopped the girl down on a bench. "Maybe I should follow that woman's advice and put you on a mental hospital," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh well," Kaoru sighed. "It couldn't have been her… she called me pretty!" 

"I believe she was talking about me."

"BWAHAHA! You ARE delusional, Kam. I think I should put you in a mental hospital." Kaoru laughed maniacally. 

Kamatari slapped his hand on his forehead. _I give up. Just let her have her way. _"Fine. I'm delusional, you're pretty, and we're stopping for a rest. Do you even have a plan?"

She blinked at him. 

*SIGH*

"A plan? Preparations? Scheme? Layout? Strategy?"

*BLINK BLINK*

"Kaoru! You can't just go around without knowing what you'll do next! I thought you told me everything's under control?" Kamatari said, exasperated. 

"Well, yeah, with the motel arrangements and transportation," The reporter said begrudgingly. 

__

This girl is going to be the death of me. "Okay, let's just go back to the motel and plan things out. That way, we can get some rest and at the same time, we'll be able to plan things out. Okay?" 

"Oh, all right." Kaoru said, looking much like a lost puppy. 

Suddenly, something caught Kamatari's eye. 

"Hey… is that..? OH MY KAMI-SAMA!"

Kaoru's head snapped up. "What? WHAT?"

"Is that the latest fashion line of Gucci shoes? I HAVE to go in there!" he zoomed towards the posh store in a matter of seconds. 

After the initial shock, Kaoru hunched her shoulders and shuffled towards the deranged shop-a-holic. "And I thought you were tired," she muttered, barely keeping up with the blur of gaudy colors shooting form one store to another. 

*SIGH* _I have to put him on a leash before he buys everything in sight using our travel money. _

This 'woman' is going to be the death of me. 

* * *

"As you see here projected on the board, the markings on the slab we discovered were ancient Japanese writings. Roughly translated, it just gives us a warning about a curse." The anthropologist smiled. "Which is a good thing, indeed."

"Cursing people to death is a good thing?" Misao muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, everybody heard her. Laughter was heard throughout the tent as Misao blushed beet red. 

The lecturer smiled. "Yes, it's a good thing, Makimachi-san because if they started cursing us, it means that we're on the right track. We're getting near the sword."

Still blushing to the roots of her hair, an almost inaudible 'sorry' was heard from her lips. She bent her head and began to furiously take down notes on her palm top. Well, _pretending _to be. She couldn't handle the embarrassment right now. 

"Okay, I'm done with my piece. I'll give the floor to Professor Shinomori who had just arrived this noon. He has graciously accepted our invitation to give you a lecture about proper excavation."

A couple of snickers and smirks were heard around the vicinity.

Misao was still scribbling. _Proper excavation by Prof. Shinomori… right. Looks like he's not appreciated by many… WAIT JUST A DAMNED MINUTE! Professor Shinomori?!!! _Her head quickly snapped up and her glasses fell to the tip of her nose. _This can't be happening to me! _

But there he was, the proof in front of her eyes. She sat at the back, staring dumbly at the man walking to the front. _What the hell is he doing here? How did he become a professor all of a sudden? And why does he wear that lab coat like it's a goddamned leather trench coat? _(a/n: SEXY!!!!) She sat still, astonishment clear on her face. 

__

Pull yourself together, Misao. You should've expected something like this from him. 

__

Right. Misao quickly settled herself, looking calm and bored outside, and somehow suppressed her screaming self inside. After this seemingly impossible effort, she noticed that everyone in the tent became quiet and subdued. She began to wonder. _Most probably they feel icicles shooting out from him. I do. _She smirked and finally brought herself to look at his eyes… which were staring at her direction. 

Misao swore she felt her body jumping out of her skin… not to mention the prickly sensation crawling up her spine. She felt herself tense again as a finely arched brow went up. Green eyes glowed with rage and her face filled with blood. She looked down, breaking the contact. _Why the hell does he have such an effect on me? Those invisible icicles sure do a hell of a good job. _She sighed and saw her hands clutching on her palm top and pen. She loosened her fingers a bit and composed herself. _Deal with it, Misao! Don't be such a wimp! _

__

He just has an imposing figure and spirit, that's all. She angrily shoved her glasses on the bridge of her nose, gripped her pen, and tried to actually listen to the bastar– err… professor. What he's saying might be actually useful.

"Excavating is a very delicate process. You don't just use picks and shovels to dig up the ground like a grave… you might destroy any type of artifact that can give us very important and useful information. One utilizes these tools… small, yes, but very handy and effective," he went on and on about the purpose of each tool. 

Misao raised both eyebrows as she listened to his low voice. _Well, I'll give him credit for being knowledgeable about this stuff. He could convince the best of the professors that he's really one of them. _She took down notes and listened. 

Suddenly, for some unknown reason, she felt VERY antagonistic. 

She raised her hand. 

"Yes?"

"_Professor_," she stressed on the word, like it was something vile and should be prohibited. "If we use those tools, wouldn't it take us millions of years before we _find_ an important artifact or clue, let alone the sword?"

Everyone was silent. No one questions the iceberg. One just simply accepts what he says. 

"Well," he answered quite calmly (Misao actually thought she saw the corner of his lips quirk upward! Scary…). "You obviously haven't been listening. I have said earlier that there are other tools that are for bigger projects, and I was about to explain that." He paused, tension rippling in the air. "I do not tolerate incompetence, Makimachi- san."

His eyes were as cold as ever. 

Misao gulped, an action that was difficult to accomplish in itself. She wanted to spite him and prove that he's wrong somewhere… instead, she made a fool out of herself. Her spirit deflated as he went back to lecturing and explaining. She forgot to listen as thoughts ran around her head, random and incomprehensible. She didn't care anymore… she just wanted to finish this job as soon as possible.

"Class dismissed." 

Misao resurfaced from the deep recesses of her mind. _It's done? Thank goodness. I can get out of here. I'll just have to ignore that bastard for the rest of my stay. _She quickly gathered up her things and stood up to leave, like the rest of the students. _Okay, I'll have to look at those files sent to me and see if there's a clue around there. Or maybe I could – _

"Makimachi- san, I need to talk to you."

The students who were still there looked at Misao with haunted eyes. Some refused to look in her direction. But all of them said the same message: _get ready to be ice burned._

__

Shit. 

In the blink of an eye, everyone was gone. They only left a cloud of smoke behind them, showing their hurry to get out. The opening of the tent flapped carelessly against the wind. Misao's eyes twitched. _Grrr… deserters! Fly like a chicken when trouble comes, eh? Wimps!! _ "Baka's…!"

"Misao."

"What?!" It came out angrily, her voice dripping with irritation. "Embarrassing me is not enough for you? Now you just want to gloat in front of me? Well, be done with it! I have a lot of things to do and you're wasting my time!" Misao heaved, a little bit surprised at her outburst. Still, the bastard had it coming for humiliating her like that. 

Aoshi looked at her intently, his hands in his pockets. 

__

Why is he staring at me? "Why are you staring at me?"

"You did this to yourself, you know." He said quietly, coming towards her, taking long strides. "You made a fool out of yourself."

Misao glared back at him, anger replacing the inkling of fear that had built up inside her. _I know that! But I'm not confessing that in front of you! _She kept quiet and stayed her ground. She's not going to be intimidated by him. She's NOT going to be intimidated by him. 

*GLARE GLARE* 

He moved closer, less than a foot in front of her. She had to lift her head to look at him in the eye. He suddenly stopped, merely inches from her. Her whole body was trembling now, and she clenched her teeth and formed her hands into fists to try to control it. His aura was reaching at her, caressing her without touching, moving her entire being. Her heart began beating erratically in a way it had not in years.

He leaned towards her.

She automatically lifted her right fist to defend herself if necessary, but his huge hand caught it. Jade eyes widened from what could only be called fear pumping into her veins. 

She gasped, a small sound. 

He bent down to her ear and whispered, his breath tickling her ear and neck, "you haven't changed, Misao. Even after all these years, you're still the same stubborn- headed girl who worshipped me like I was a god."

*SLAP* 

"No," Misao had stepped back, her left hand still on the air from the slap. "I've changed, Aoshi. I've changed a whole lot. You must have a damned huge of ego to say such a thing. Let me tell you one thing… since the day you betrayed us, my heart has forgotten who you are. I don't recognize you. I don't know you." Liquid jade turned to steel as both her heart and her soul hardened. "For all I know, you're six feet under."

__

Liar, Liar, pants on fire. 

Aoshi straightened up, fixing his jaw and feeling his reddened cheek. "You've always hit hard." A faint smirk can be seen on his hard lips. "I'm going to enjoy competing against you. We'll see if you have changed after all these years." His eyes roved down her body, and up again. "At least there is one change for the better."

Hot blood suddenly rushed to her cheeks. "You're such a bastard, Aoshi. A fucking bastard."

At that, she left the tent, leaving the huge-ego-that-grew-legs-and-feet behind. She just hates him so much, she could just scream! She stomped around, going nowhere in particular, when someone called her. 

"Tomo- san! Over here!" Soujiro was waving his hand at her, sitting on a bench with a bunch of people whom she met earlier that day. 

Misao was startled. She didn't know that she had wandered into the mess tent. She made her way towards Soujiro's table. "Hey Seta- san." She smiled at him.

"Why don't you join us? We're eating some soup left over from lunch. It's freezing out there." He gave her a bowl full of crab and corn soup.

"Thanks. I don't mind the cold, actually." _I didn't even notice it. _Smelling the delicious fragrance of the soup, she found out that she was hungry and started attacking the poor bowl, finishing it in seconds. _Hmph! That bastard… who does he think he is, saying those stuff to me?_ She started on another one and angrily scooped up the contents, letting out all her anger and fear. _He doesn't have the RIGHT to say those things! He's a goddamned, egocentric asshole! MAY THE FLEAS OF A THOUSAND CAMELS INFEST HIS ARMPITS!!! _

*GOBBLE GULP CHOMP*

"Errr… Tomo-san…"

"Are you okay?"

"Stop her before she chokes!"

"Oh no! Her mouth's foaming!"

"No, baka! That's just the soup!"

"Poor Tomo-san… that encounter with Shinomori- sensei must've been really bad…"

Misao suddenly stopped eating and glared at the one who spoke, a girl named Omasu. "MMMPPTTFFFFTT!!!"

Omasu promptly shut up. 

"Eh… at least she survived," the one called Chou said.

"Tomo-san, are you okay?" Soujiro asked gently.

Misao finally answered, being full and content after seven bowls of soup. Her hatred against Aoshi had also mellowed while eating. "Hai, Seta- san! I was just ravenous, that's all." She grinned widely at him, feeling her spirits rise. 

Everyone suddenly roared into laughter. Even Soujiro's shoulders shook, tears coming out of his eyes. Misao looked at them as if they just got out of the mental institution. _O-kay… weird idiots. _"What?" Her face had a perplexed expression on it.

They all laughed again. She stood up, her eyes twitching. "What the hell's going on? If you won't tell me now, I'll march out of here, you hear!?" She put her hands on her hips, trying to look intimidating, which only made them laugh harder. 

Chou was sprawled on the bench, panting and gasping because of too much laughter. Omasu and her sister Okon were falling over each other, their faces flushed and pinched. Shirojo was just sitting there, laughing out loud. Soujiro was more subdued compared to the rest, wiping a tear hear and there.

"Ano… Tomo-san… you have soup all over your mouth… haha!"

Misao furrowed her eyebrows together, irked at them all. _If they're pulling my leg, they're gonna pay… _"If this is some kind of a joke – "

Okon pulled a mirror out of her purse and managed to hand it over to Misao in between hiccups. "He- re… se-e for your-self.." She began giggling again.

'Tomo' angrily snatched it off the other girl's hands and looked at her image. _Why those good for nothing little – _ "EEEEEEEPPPP!!!" 

Thick, white soup curd rimmed her lips like a moustache or milk. Little strands of crabmeat hung from her mouth, while a piece of yellow corn was stuck between her teeth. All in all, she was a mess. It just goes to show that being a slob has consequences. 

"Oh, what GREAT new friends I have, laughing at me instead of helping me!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she vehemently wiped her mouth. "A little 'oh, Tomo, you have soup on your mouth' would've helped A LOT!!!" 

She wanted to kick them to Pluto.

__

But come to think of it… I did look funny, she thought, her lips quirking up into a smile. _I looked like a bad impersonator of Santa Claus... with funny glasses and a tweed jacket! _She looked around the table and saw that Chou had passed out on the floor, probably because of lack of oxygen. Omasu and Okon were leaning against each other with just a silly smile on their faces, while Shirojo had lain his head on top of the table. Soujiro was grinning like an idiot. 

She laughed, finally thinking how ludicrous this situation was. 

"I'll try to stay away from all of you this afternoon… with all that air in your stomach, you're probably gonna have a farting orchestra later," she snorted and began laughing hysterically at them. 

A small *poot* sound was heard, along with the smell of rotten fish and eggs.

A new round of laughter was heard again at that table, except for Chou who was twitching on the floor, eyes swirly, and still farting. 

*poot* 

"Ugh, gross!"

"I never knew that someone can faint and fart at the same time."

Misao chuckled while holding her nose. She hadn't laughed like this in a long time. For a moment there, it made her feel like she belonged, like she was normal. A normal person having a life. 

She knew that she will never be normal.

But at least she can pretend for now. 

* * *

A/n: LOL. This was supposed to be longer but I cut it instead. I was supposed to make it one day per chapter but… oh well. *grins* I had fun writing this one… (may the fleas of a thousand camels infest your armpits! BWAHAHAHA! Got that one from my crazy aunt… heehee…) 

Oh yeah, she sort of changed her name to "Tomo" here. I was surfing around the internet for the info on Soujiro's eyes (heh… people can't decide…) when I saw this site about Misao. Turns out her voice actress' name was Tomo (not real name, though). So I decided to put it there. ^_^ 

Anyway, next chapter probably coming up next week. Guess who's the roommate? *laughs evilly* I am going to torture Misao. 

Misao: EVIL!!! *brings out cross and thrusts it in front of Tesuka-chan*

Tesuka- chan: *hiss hiss* Ngar!!!

Aoshi: …

Okay… too long. ^_^ Thanks for the following reviewers! ^_^

JadOo: Hehe… hope you liked the Kaoru part! I made it especially for you! BWAHAHAHA! Hmmm… what's Koiji? Is that a fanfiction here or a real book? ^_^ Well anyway, you sure that was Aoshi? *evil laugh*

Dallisse: Yup! Just read the next chapters! I won't give anything away until the right time comes… ^_^ 

Kmye- chan: you noticed? *grins* damn, now I have to kill you. Nah, jke! Haha! Well, I can really be obsessive about things… teeheehee. Don't worry about things, I'm handling it. Hmmm… why does everyone think it's Aoshi? *think think*

Bee: yup! Giving out hints already… sheesh! ^_^ 

Innocent Dreamer: Oops… did I say Kenshin's the lead? I meant that in my other story… the not-yet-written one. *tries to shirk away from innocent dreamer* Maa maa… your kenshin- bopping suggestion just gave me an idea! *lightbulb!* MWEHEHEHE… 

Cat H: Gomen! I shall have to create more question- worthy chapters until I am satisfied to answer them! Heehee… I love confusion! ;p Thanks for reading my fic! 

KYA! *deranged self taking over* LADEEDAAA!!! Please read and review! ^_^


	8. Go!

****

Gomen people! For some reason I couldn't upload earlier… *insert frustrated chibi-tesuka- chan* Well, here it is! ^_^

****

Author's notes: *Dancing her ass off * I WANNA KNOW… *shakes shoulders* 

I'm in a dancing mood right now. A very happy mood… *grins widely* YEAH, YEAH! So to celebrate (I don't really know what the occasion is…), I am going to take the gang out dancing! *laughs evilly* BWAHAHAHAHA!! 

Misao: TAKE COVER!

Tesuka-chan: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! 

Kaoru: KYAAAA!!!

Kamatari: NO! MY NEW GUCCI SHOES!!

Tesuka- chan: BWAHAHAHAHA!!! *evil laughter complete with outstretched arms and lighting* 

Disclaimer boy: Scary. 

Tesuka- chan: Just do your job! 

DB: h-hai! The most beautiful Tesuka-chan owns everything in this universe! *strains away from torture device*

Tesuka- chan: BWAHAHAHAHA!!! 

DB: but really, she doesn't own a darned thing. (Especially **"James Dean" by Daniel Bedingfield**)

*Bonk!*

Tesuka- chan: *holding the torture device known as 'the Big Hand'* BWAHAHAHA! 

****

Warning: Ahh… desperate gay men. You'll know what I mean *winks and grins*

****

Mission: Frustration!

By Tesuka- chan

Chapter 8

Go!!!

*WHOOSH WHOOSH*

The sound of a nearing helicopter can be heard throughout the vicinity.

The chopper landed perfectly on top of the high rise building, its steel black body gleaming in the moonlight. Suddenly, men in black came towards the chopper and escorted the figure cloaked also in a black trench coat. 

All of them moved towards the elevator that brought the whole entourage down to the basement. 

The elevators opened. 

All was quiet.

*snap*

With the snap of two fingers, upbeat disco music resonated around the basement.

*POW, POW POW POW POW POOOOW!* 

Kamatari: *winks and started dancing outrageously onstage while singing* 

__

I could be James Dean of the Music scene

I could be a big star like that man called Queen

I could have fly moves, be a dance floor dream

But if she can't seem to notice me

Then what's it worth now?

*POW, POW POW POW POW POOOOW!* 

Diva Misao: *throws black trench coat away, revealing her red satin- clad body* C'mon boys… *wink*

Men: *DROOL*

__

Could have my teeth flashing a Brad Pitt smile… 

Soujiro: *smiles creepy smile* Yeah, I'm the second coming of Brad Pitt. *grins*

__

Be wearing Versace 'cause that's my style…

Kamatari: *tugs on form- clinging suit* Gotta be Versace! Or Gucci, or Prada, or Valentino…

__

Could have my hair cut by the extra mile…

Sano: Yeah, baby! *shoves comb through stiff, high hair* Gotta love that hair!

__

But if she can't make it worth my while

Then what's the point now?

Diva Misao: No way, no how! *snubs men and holds up one gloved hand*

Desperate man #1: _I wanna know if you're busy?_

Desperate man #2: _I wanna know if you're doing anything tonight?_

Desperate man #3: _I wanna know if you missed me?_

All three men together: _I wanna know, baby… I wanna knooo ~ ooow!_

All three men began break dancing around her trying to grab her fleeting hands but little miss Diva Misao coolly slipped through them.

3 desperate men: *bawls*

Enishi: *pops out of nowhere, turquoise eyes gleaming, white hair stylishly arranged* Hey there, baby… *wink*

Diva Misao: *grins devilishly* hey, hunky boy! *began dancing with him*

Enishi: *moved closer to her, dancing*_ I wish that I could kiss your lips the way that I – I want to baby! I wish that I could be your man, I wish that you could be my lady!_

Diva Misao: *pushes him away and began wagging a finger* Uh- uh! You're not the one! *winks, blows him a kiss and walks away*

~~~ on the other side of the room…~~~

Kaoru: C'mon Kenshin! Let's dance! *tugs on kenshin's hands*

Kenshin: Kaoru- dono!

Kaoru: *starts dancing seductively around him* What do you want, lover boy? 

Kenshin: *blushes, hands twitching* Ororoo ~ ooo!! *nosebleeds* 

~~~ by the stage…~~~

Kamatari: *took off his 'Versace' jacket and unbuttons his shirt* 

__

I could be sly stone of the family crew

I could be big Bad Daddy Warbucks 

And love you too

I could be knocked senseless by what you do 

But if it's pain that I'm going through 

It isn't love now

Raving girls: KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Kamatari: Sorry, hons… I'm here for the gorgeous guys! *winks at Chou*

Chou: *went as red as a tomato*

Men: oh well, since Misao rejected us… *whistles at Kamatari* Go hot stuff! 

Desperate (gay) man #1: take yer clothes off! 

Desperate (gay) man #2: show us what you've 'got'!

Desperate (gay) man #3: *hoot hoot!*

~~~ outside… ~~~

Yahiko: *pounds on steel doors* HEY LET ME IN!! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE!?!! I'LL BET THERE'S A PARTY IN THERE AND YOU JUST DIDN'T WANT TO SHARE THE FOOD!!! LET ME IN BAKAS!!

~~~ back to our Diva and her quest… ~~~

Diva Misao: *moves around the room, looking for someone* Where the hell is he?! *pouts*

__

I made up my own darned mind

I'm getting no love after all this time…

Aoshi: Hnn… 

Diva Misao: *spotted him and smiled seductively* There you are! Kyaa! That white trench coat looks hot! Where did you buy that? Who's your stylist? You lookin' good!!!

Aoshi:???

Diva Misao: *starts approaching prey* Hehehehe… you're not going to get away easily! ACCCCKKKKK!! NEON PINK LIGHTS… BLINDING! Wha- where'd he go?? Damn! Lost him again! 

__

I'm gonna make music 'till my brain is fried

Because you can't see the man inside

It ain't enough now

Aoshi: *moves behind her and places his huge hand on her waist* Misao…

Diva Misao: EEEP! Ooohh… even your breath smells good! *begins dancing with him* 

Aoshi: … *moves along with her, dancing very 'sexily'*

Diva Misao: Oooohhh… nice ass Aoshi- sama! *stares*

Aoshi: *blush* A..a.

Diva Misao: Mmmm… looking good! *drool* 

Aoshi: *face turning purple* Hmm… how about this? *opens polo shirt*

Diva Misao: tanned abs… *blissfully fainted, followed by a nosebleed* 

~~~ by the stage… ~~~

Jiya: *pops in out of nowhere and began dancing* You're not gonna have all the fun! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! *shakes wrinkly ass* 

__

I wanna know if you're busy

I wanna know if you're doing anything tonight

I wanna know if you missed me

I wanna know baby

I wanna know

Kamatari: C'mon, Chou! *shakes bootie*

Chou: *goes up the stage and begins dancing flagrantly* 

__

I wish that I could kiss your lips 

The way that I

I want to baby!

I wish that I could be your man

I wish that you could be my lady!

*POW, POW POW POW POW POOOOW!* 

Everyone in the room went wild.

The music, the flashing lights, the heat, the sweating bodies mixing together in a rave. 

__

I wanna know if you're busy

I wanna know if you're doing anything tonight

I wanna know if you missed me

I wanna know baby

I wanna know

__

I wanna know

Aoshi: *spins Misao one last time…* Oops. 

Diva Misao: KYAAAA! I'M FALLING!

Aoshi: Crap. 

Diva Misao: I'M STILL FALLING!!! 

Aoshi: Errr… my arms are around your waist. 

Diva Misao: EEP! YOUR ARMS AREN'T ATTACHED TO YOUR BODY! *shudders and tries to take off evil-arms-with-minds-of-their-own* 

Aoshi: … 

Diva Misao: HELP!!! STILL FALLING HERE!!! 

*WHOOSH* 

* * *

*BLAHGABAAAG!*

"Iteeee…" Makimachi Misao exclaimed as she rubbed her hand at the back of her head, her head still hazy with sleep. _Ouch… what the hell..?_

She blinked a few times, trying to remember where she was until it all came to her. _The mission… sword… I'm in a trailer… oh yeah. But why am I lying on the floor?? _She tried to stand up but something held her and she stumbled back down. Her arms and legs were entangled in the sheets. Irked, she shoved the sheets away and stood up panting and sweating from the effort. _Damn it… no wonder my head hurts. I must've fallen while I was dreaming._

Dream… something about disco… and Aoshi… _ehhh???_

Come to think of it, that was some kind of a dream! She incredulously shook her head at the lingering images in her head from her dream. _Sooooo weird… _and she blushed as she remembered a particular 'someone'. She scratched her head and winced at the pain from her bump, "Must be a pretty hard fall to make me dream that," she muttered. 

She stretched, yawning at the same time. She vaguely remembered laughing with Soujiro and the others yesterday, and her being unaccountably tired after the farting scene. She had decided to take a nap, which turned into a deep sleep that lasted until this morning. Her stomach grumbled, protesting for the lack of food. _Hmmm… must check out the food at the mess tent. _She started to take off her sweater and shirt.

"Hungry?"

Startled, she quickly covered her upper body as she turned her astonished gaze towards the source of the voice. 

__

Oh no. Why the hell did that voice sound familiar? Maybe I'm still dreaming… maybe this is a nightmare of sorts… maybe it's not actually him…

But alas, all her fears came surging up on her as she stared wide- eyed at the imposing figure of Shinomori Aoshi coming out of the shower. 

With only a towel on.

__

Crap. 

She didn't know if she should kill him or drool. He was shaking his head, spreading droplets of water all around the kitchen area and down his perfect abs. He seems indifferent to her stares as he toweled his hair dry. Misao felt her pulse quicken and her throat dry up. _OOOHHH HELL. What am I going to do? Why is he here? GAAHH!!! *DROOL* _

For a moment there, panic welled up inside her but she forced herself to calm down. She quickly gathered her scattered thoughts and focused on her building rage. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

An eyebrow was raised. "Finished taking a shower."

"Excuse me, mister, THIS is my own trailer and I do not TOLERATE people who comes in and take his goddamned shower here even though his own shower is broken!" She babbled on, oblivious to the growing amusement in the half- naked man's eyes. "I'm a grown woman and I need privacy because I need to do… errr… womanly stuff! No one can just barge in here and shower in MY shower room! ESPECIALLY YOU!" 

*huff huff*

"Don't you have a room mate?"

"YES! And that's another thing… I DO have a roommate and HE… could arrive… anytime…" Misao faltered, finally figuring out why her rival is here. _Oh no. _"…soon."

__

No… don't say it! Don't say those dreaded three words that will doom me for the rest of my stay! 

"I'm your roommate," He patiently told her, running his hands through is wet locks and picking up a bag. He went inside the bathroom once again and shut the door behind him.

__

Double crap. 

Misao collapsed to her bed, still clutching her shirt in front of her as if it offered her salvation from hell. Her eyes were wide with shock, face as pale as the moon. _Of all the people… why? Why him? KAMI- SAMA! Is this punishment for everything I've ever done? For all the crimes I've committed? Why? Why? WHY?_

__

Quit moping around. 

Makimachi 'Tomo' quickly sat up and put on her tank top, green flames licking around her irises. _Right… that's right! I should quit moping around! I'm not a wimp – I'm not a quitter! This isn't the end of the world… the game's just starting. And this just made things better… much more challenging._ "If he want's a challenge, I'll give him a challenge!" 

The bathroom door swung open again and out came Aoshi with casual clothes on. "Your turn." 

Calm and cool, with the help of his shirt on, Misao confronted her rival.

"All right… if we're going to live together here, we have to set things straight."

"Such as?" replied the cold voice.

"Privacy. Bathroom time," she ticked off her fingers, "No bugging while working. Keeping things neat. No snooping around my things. No bringing of girlfriends…"

An eyebrow was raised. 

"What? Just wanted to make things clear, okay? And definitely no… errr… um… funny business."

"Funny business?"

"You know…" Misao was blushing red, frustrated at how very high school- ish she was being. "groping, kissing and such."

His lips quirked up. "Believe me when I say that I don't plan on doing that. Besides, you're not my type." 

"Fine. All good and dandy. Strictly business." Misao managed through gritted teeth. _That's cool… it makes things less complicated. Right. _Then why is she seething inside? 

Aoshi made a slight movement with his head in agreement. "Strictly business." 

Misao nodded firmly and marched towards the bathroom with her bag. She'll just have to live with it. Besides, they're still rivals. It's not like they're going to trade notes and help each other… circumstances just pushed them together. _Kami- sama must hate me so. _

She slammed the door shut. 

Aoshi finally let down his guard and smiled with a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

__

Strictly business indeed. 

* * *

Misao silently stewed inside.

__

First, that impossible man is actually my roommate and now he finished my precious shampoo! WHAT AN ASS!!

Other students scampered away from the incoming 'Tornado Tomo', as she was called, afraid that her temper might be suddenly directed at them. They had learned wisely that tornadoes are not to be messed with. And this is the worst incoming yet.

'Tornado Tomo' jumped into her car and drove away to the town proper where she can buy her essentials. _I'll have to add that one to the rules: my shampoo is MY shampoo and no one else will use it!! _Being able to locate a parking lot right across a quaint little convenience store, she parked her car there and went out to cross the street. Blinded by the lingering anger, she didn't see the truck until it was too late.

"Hey, watch out!"

__

Huh?

*SLAM!*

Something slammed into her petite frame and she rolled on the concrete road, accumulating cuts and bruises. She stopped limply on her side, feeling a heavy weight on top of her.

"Oh my God! Is she all right?"

"That truck driver just zoomed away!"

"Don't worry, I already called the police!"

Different voices vaguely registered in her mind as she opened her eyes. Still a bit hazy, she managed to make out the different people gathered around her… and the figure that was lying on top of her. Then 'it' stood up, letting her heave in gulps of air.

"Please, stand back. She needs some air," a low, husky voice said, urging the crowd. "I know her… I'll take her to the hospital."

__

No… wait… I don't want to go to the hospital… I'm fine… "I- I'm fine…"

She sat up, her head suddenly throbbing. _OOWWWW…! _

"No, you're not," the husky voice said again, firmer and reprimanding, "and I'm going to take you to the hospital."

She felt arms behind her knees and back as she was lifted up and carried to a car. Mind still hazy, she went through the clinic, got her small cuts and bruises patched up, and was finished quickly. She was given something to drink and upon consuming the medicine, her mind became clearer. _Whoa. I should get me one of these… _

"Doctor, is she all right?"

"Oh, she's perfectly fine. Only minor cuts and bruises. You have worse… a huge gash on the forearm. But not to worry! It'll go away in a jiffy!" A cheery voice said, making Misao feel giddy. 

__

Wow… someone saved me. That stupid truck tried to run me over but this guy saved me! I wonder who – 

The cheery voice by the corridor started talking again, "Yukishiro- san, I advise her to drink lots of water and get lots of sleep."

__

Wait, that's not right… why does his name sounds familiar?

"All right. I'll make sure she does that."

The door opened and a white- haired man with turquoise eyes and purple glasses peeped through it. 

Misao gasped. "Yukishiro Enishi? What are you doing here?"

"Saving your lovely ass, I'm afraid," he quickly went in and carried the sputtering woman out of the hospital. 

"This isn't necessary! I can walk!"

"Just enjoy the ride, will ya?"

Blushing to the tips of her hair, Misao looked away and clasped her hands in front of her. 

"It would be easier if you put your arms around my neck."

Her face a deep red by now, Misao did what he asked and clung on to him. _Why is he doing this? _

Settling her comfortably in his black Benz, he quickly spoke first before she bombarded him with questions, " Let's go to a tea house, shall we? And I'll answer your questions there."

Misao closed her mouth, curiosity evident in her searching eyes. She certainly has a lot of questions! But she owed him that much to shut up so she waited until they were seated inside an amiable tea house, sipping green tea and eating dumplings. After a few moments of silence, she couldn't hold them in any longer. 

"Why are you here?" she burst out, putting down the teacup firmly. "Why did you save my life? Are you checking up on me? You don't trust me to finish the job, do you?"

"One question at a time," Enishi's lips quirked up, "I'm not a computer where you get all the answers in the world."

Misao blushed again.

"Well, This should be able to explain some things. I'm here because I was ordered to check up on both you and Aoshi- san."

"I knew it!" Green eyes blazed. _Now he's going to say that I'm a complete idiot and that he's taking me out of the job! The bastard!_

"But I found out that you were doing quite well on your own, better than expected, really."

Oh. 

"So I decided to linger around and enjoy the hot springs. It was a lot of good luck that I happened to be there when the accident happened." He took his teacup and sipped.

__

Errrr… "Well… Thank you… for saving my life." _You bozo! You almost made a fool out of yourself… again. _"I suppose I should apologize for being a bit rude."

He smiled a genuine smile at her. "Curiosity is not a crime. You had the right to know anyway."

She thankfully smiled at him, forest green eyes soft and warm. _He's such a charmer… and he's really nice! _

"You'll just have to be careful next time, Misao. What were you thinking about anyway when you were walking? You seemed preoccupied."

__

That damned Aoshi, that's who! Misao quickly subdued that train of thought and said, "Oh, just about some translations and meanings of some of those ancient texts."

"Ah… the business at hand. A very diligent competitor we have here." He smiled mischievously, eyes glinting.

"Hmm… yes. We ARE talking about 100 million dollars here. Who wouldn't want that kind of money?" Misao quipped, enjoying the company.

"True. Too true," he hesitated, then went on. "Ano… will you spend the rest of the day with me? But of course, if your head hurts, I'll just drive you back and – "

__

Is he asking me out? Well, it's certainly is nice to be APPRECIATED around here! She smiled, her face brightening. "I'd love to!"

Enishi's face lifted and he smiled at her, something… incomprehensible glinting in his eyes. "Thank you." He paid the waitress and stood up, offering his hand to her. "Shall we go?"

Misao nodded and took his hand.

Soon, she forgot about the shampoo… and the hidden meaning of that glint in those wonderful turquoise eyes. 

* * *

A/n: MWAHAHAHAHA! Gomen, this took so long. I had to repeat the 'bonus' dream sequence because I didn't like the first try. NYEHEHEHE… I'm so evil… *grins* Oh yeah, that dream sort of gives you guys a clue, ne? hahaha!!! I love being mean! ^_^

Anyway, I might not be able to update much faster because school's coming up. GAWD! I'm a senior! *bawls* How time flies by… ;p Oh well, I hope you'll be patient with me! ^_^

Well, thanks to the following reviewers! (YAY! 100+ reviews! Love ya'll!)

Luli451: Glad you liked it! I was in a crazy mood… much as I am now obviously. ;P haha! Thanks for the support! ^_^

Cat H: Your welcome! I'm glad that my fic helped you cheer up! ^_^ Always loved helping. *grins* 

DarkFairy: Uhh… this isn't what it seems like! (minnie me: what? WHAT'S ENISHI DOING HERE?) *bonks minnie me* I've got plans, all right? Anyway, let's keep the readers in the dark… *cackles evilly* Sorry 'bout that. Well, thanks!

Bee: I know, I just got kinda crazy afterwards. ^_^ Sort of lighten up the mood… but it was weird, I admit. Anyway, thanks for the review! 

Kimura- san: nope, not yet. It's still kind of a long way 'till the end. ;p

MoonPheonix: Wehehehe… now you know the roommate. *grins* It's kind of predictable already anyway. Well, don't worry, I won't torture Misao… much. *grins* (misao: HEY! LEMME OUT OF HERE – mmmph!) ehehehe… oops.

Anonymous: Well, Soujiro IS cute… that's why I put him here! Hehehe…

Innocent Dreamer: Sorry, just thought you understood differently. :p Well, This enough for ya? 

Nekonomiko: I'm deliberately making Aoshi an ass here… but he'll get better soon. ^_^ I'm not THAT evil. Gomen about the farting scene! I just remembered my own farting orchestra with my cousins and… oh. You don't need to know that. 

EK: Nah, Misao's life is just exciting. Hehe. Thanks!

Kmye- chan: LOL. You like Gucci shoes? (kamatari: OH MY GOD! I found my soulmate!!!) *looks weirdly at kmye-chan and kamatari dancing around gucci shoes* Errr… right. (joke!) Anyway, Aoshi IS the badass for now. *grins* Don't worry… I've got it all figured out. Hehehehe. About the kiss… well, it would've been too soon and Aoshi just wanted to prove a point, the egocentric narcissist that he is… (misao: hey! Don't insult aoshi-sama like that!) All right… yeeesh.

C-ko: Hahaha… I know, I updated fast after the other one… to compensate for the long wait for this one. Haha! ^_^ LOL. Glad you liked that! ^_^

sLL: Thanks much! I'm happy that this was the first a/m fanfic you read… ^_^ 

Linda: Thanks! *grins widely* 

Moonstorm: thanks! It's okay, I'm just glad you liked it! 

Dallisse: You guess right! And you won half of Misao's money!! (misao: NO WAY!!!) okay… fine. *pout* But I don't have that kind of money so no bet… hehehe. ^_^ thanks for reading! 

KYAAA! Thanks so much! Made me feel happy! ^_^ Please read and review! 


	9. Shoe crisis

****

Author's notes: Gomen nasai, minna-san! *bows a hundred times* It's the first two weeks of school and everything's a jumble! WAH! *pressure*

Well, anyway, I've finally become sane (minnie me: you wish) and I suppose things are really going to get moving this time around. *nods head* I'll try to make it more… err… not weird. *sweatdrop* I was in the brink of going back to school at that time and I wasn't really prepared for it… thus, the deranged-psycho-dancing-disco-girl taking over. ^_^ Nyehehehe. Well, 'nuff said.

Disclaimer: No mood for this. Please refer to violent, rage antics posted in previous chapters. -_-'

****

Mission: Frustration!

By Tesuka- chan

Chapter 9

Shoe Crisis

"KAM!!!!"

The voice boomed, echoing throughout the entire room. One can seriously equate its magnitude and impending destruction to the blast of a nuclear bomb. 

A raging Kaoru desperately tried to get some air, gasping and coughing, finding the light, the air. She was choking, heaving breaths and moving her arms about, kicking through the swallowing dark sea of…

… shoeboxes.

"KAMATARI!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE?!"

A fussed head popped up among the pile of shoeboxes that were carelessly thrown in the middle of the room. Angry blue sparks began fizzing as Kaoru began stomping (or rather, wading) towards the bedroom, not minding the neon orange shoebox on which her foot got stuck in. 

__

Oooohh…! I swear, when I get my hands on him, I'll wring his dainty little neck! These shoes cost a fortune!

"Kamatari! Why you sneaky little…" Kaoru banged the bedroom door open when…

"GAAAAHHHH!!!"

… another mountain of boxes and shoes came upon her like a tsunami.

"Ahh, Kaoru! Just the person I've been looking for! So what do you think about these blue Gucci's? Personally, I think the fuschia ones look better but then the nice little saleslady told me the blue one looks good on me… so I bought both of them! Which one suits me best?" Kamatari babbled on, grinning happily with stars on his eyes. 

"Mfffllllpssshhtttffffttt."

"EH? I can't understand you dear. Speak louder!"

Bursting from the sea of leather, feather, and glitter, the raging reporter glared at cameraman, her voice dangerously saccharine sweet, "My dear, how the hell did you pay for all of these?!" 

The feminine man smiled cheerily at her, looking very much like a cat complete with the furry ears and tail. 

"Ano… I used the money that was supposed to help us last for a month?"

"WHAT?" 

"Well, you see… I couldn't help myself! There was a really big sale in that street where all my favorite shops were and it only happens once in a lifetime! You couldn't say no to that!"

"It was an ANNUAL sale. They have it ONCE A YEAR!!!"

"Ehhh… but the kid says annual means once in a lifetime…" Kamatari seems genuinely shocked and hurt.

Kaoru tried to control her temper, without success. "It's probably once in a lifetime for you because when I'm done with you, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BUY SHOES ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T NEED THEM!!!"

Kamatari went all gooey- eyed, nose sniffling and lips trembling, "De- demo Kaoru… I even bought you these really nice boots! Wait a sec…" he frantically shoves cluttered boxes around looking for those nice leather boots, "They're here somewhere! I know it!" He sniffled looking very piteous and pathetic.

Kaoru sighed, knowing that what's done is done, and she could not do anything about it… except find a way to pay off their accommodations. Either that or give the whole thing up, which is definitely out of the question. She sighed again, all the fight gone out of her with that thought. "Just… forget about it. This mess must be all fixed by the time I get back." She turned around, stumbling and muttering.

"Wh- where are you going, Kaoru?" he whined.

"Out. I'll try to think of a way for this project to continue," she grumbled, picking up her wooden sword from her luggage. She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. 

Poor Kamatari wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffed. _But I DID get you nice boots… _he looked down, and saw the said boots clutched in his hands. He sighed, storing them away for safekeeping. One scary thought was left in his mind while he started to clean up his precious shoes…

__

… I pity the one who is going to be at the other end of that bokken. 

* * *

Kaoru went straight to the park, scaring away all the little children and the buffed up bullies with her slow-and-painful-death-to-you-if-you-don't-move-out-of-my-way look. She began practicing her formations behind a huge Sakura tree, a way to vent out and release her anger. Therapists do give wise advice sometimes. 

__

Argh… all those shoes! It looks like he even broke Imelda Marcos' record! I don't even know what he's gonna do with all of them! And all that saved money, gone! GONE! She executed a half-turn slash, hitting an imaginary target. _What am I going to do now? I suppose I'll have to look for work around here or something. We'll have to rent a cheap apartment, fish in the river for food, and work our asses off. _

Then an idea struck her. 

__

Maybe if I catch a thief or something, people will be so grateful that they'll give me reward money! Her brow was knit. _I know it's kind of weird but it's a start! And with my skills and good eye, I'll be able to do it! _Her face glowed at the thought. "RIGHT!"

She quickly stopped her formations and looked around, scanning for a victim – err, thief or criminal. Then she saw him. 

A suspicious looking punk with hair dyed outrageously red, his shades, loose shirt and pants all black. He was sitting on a bench, reading a newspaper. _But he's actually looking for a victim… I know because the newspaper's upside down! Haha! I'm a genius! _She smiled evilly, tiptoeing closer to the Sakura tree for a better view. _You're gonna be sorry when I'm done with you… nyehehehe…_

Suddenly, the punk threw away the newspaper and began walking briskly down the path. Kaoru panned her sight in front of him where a rich- looking man was walking his dog. _Hmph, so that's your victim, eh? _She began walking stealthily, her bokken clutched behind her. _YOU'RE going to be the victim when I'm through with you!_

The reporter followed them, hiding behind trees and benches. Finally, the rich man turned right towards a coffee shop, the punk following close behind. _I know that place! Good thing I know a short cut! _She quickly ran behind a building, through an alley, emerging to the side of the outside café. She hid in the shadows and waited patiently. 

The rich- looking man passed by, his golden retriever in front of him.

__

Any minute now…

The punk approached quickly, not looking away from his target. 

__

And… NOW! She swung her bokken – *WHOOSH* --

-- and missed, the unbalanced force making her topple over and hit the pavement behind a tree. 

The punk looked around, feeling a rush of air pass behind him. He shrugged, seeing nothing, and continued on his way. 

__

RATS! I missed? How could I miss? That was right on target… I couldn't have missed! (but you did. Haha.) I hate sarcastic conscience. Grateful for falling behind a tree and not being seen, she quickly recovered and stood up, not bothering to brush off the dirt and leaves off her. She cautiously looked around and saw the rich-man-with-the-dog sit on a chair outside and order something from the waiter. Then she saw the punk sit down on the chair nearest her, looking at the victim. 

__

Ha! This is my chance! I can't miss this time! Determined, she raised her (wooden sword), aiming for his head…

… the punk saw a shiny quarter on the floor beside his chair and bent to pick it up…

… and Kaoru missed yet again, hitting the table in front of the punk, squishing the poor bug who happened to be on her bokken's way. Her hand vibrated from the impact of metal to wood and the vibrations went up her arms and body, shaking her and making her fall on her butt. 

__

Itee… why are the pretty trees moving so fast?

"Miss! Are you ok – ORO?!"

Kaoru had closed her eyes, trying to stop the world from moving too fast. Hearing those words, she had a vague sense of recognition… something about the voice and the weird expression… but she couldn't put her finger on it. She finally opened her eyes and blinked, clearing the images around her. The coffee shop, the red- haired policeman from before, the trees – red- haired policeman? That _Kenshin_ guy?!?

__

Hell. 

"I didn't do anything, I swear!!!" the panicked reporter said frantically, trying to look for an excuse. "I… uhh… saw a punk who was about to rob this rich guy and I followed him, because I could never let anyone go against the law, so I thought that I'd bring him in!" Her babbling stopped, looking around her. Thankfully, there was hardly anybody there so no one witnessed her embarrassing faux pa… but the punk kid was also gone. _No! After all that… darn it! I lost him! _

Worried and slightly put down now, she looked up at the astonished policeman… whose black shades were shoved up his hair and was wearing a loose- fitted shirt and pants. 

__

Uh-oh. 

__

HE was the goddamned punk. 

Hell. 

"So that's why you attacked me? Because you thought I would rob a man?" Kenshin asked gently, confusion evident on his features. 

Kaoru looked guiltily down at her bokken and saw the squished bug. "N- no… I definitely didn't attack you! I saw a deadly bug on your table and I squished it to save you!" _Oh, give yourself a huge pat on the back for that, will ya? Pathetic._

He looked at her bokken and saw the bug. "Ano… arigatou for your thoughtfulness, Kaoru-dono, but I don't believe that I need rescuing from a mere… housefly." His voice had a hint of amusement.

She blushed.

"Okay, fine… so I DID thought you were a thieving punk. You want to know why? Because you were suspicious! You wore black clothes and shades even if the sky is gray!"

"Many people wear black."

"You followed that man!"

"It just so happened that I was going in the same direction as him."

"You went to the same café as him!"

"I was tired and thirsty."

Wracking her brain and refusing to give up, she finally found the perfect detail. She pointed at him for the effect, "YOU WERE READING THE NEWSPAPER UPSIDE DOWN!"

Kenshin paused.

"Uhh… I really read like that."

"HA! That's not gonna go through me, buster! Nobody reads the newspaper upside- down, or else they should've made the alphabet upside down instead of right side up, so that would've been right side up instead of upside down!"

"Oro… I'm confused."

"Ha! I win! So explain yourself! Why do you go around robbing people if you're a policeman? Shame on you! Corruption is bad!" the vehement girl accused him, blue eyes throwing out sparks.

"I wasn't going to rob the man…" Kenshin sighed, "all right, I was in an undercover mission, okay?" He looked suspiciously at her. "How about you? Since when do reporters started bonking people in the head with deadly wooden swords, besides copying classified information from the chief of police's computer?" 

Kaoru paled. 

"FINE! I was bonking around people in the head because I needed to bring in a criminal to the police so that I could have reward money so that we could stay and do my project because Kamatari spent all out money in shoes and we don't have any left!" She burst it out all in one breath. She heaved in some air and looked at him. "Happy?"

Kenshin blinked. 

"Well, if that's the case, you're welcome to stay with me," he said matter- of- factly.

She blinked. "Wh- what? Are you serious? After all I've done to you? You're really going to help us? But why?"

Kenshin smiled (which reminded her of a rurouni smile that she saw in an anime) and replied, "It's no big deal. You're in a crisis and I really couldn't resist helping anyone in a sorry situation… that's why I became a policeman in the first place." 

Kaoru was speechless for the first time that day. 

"Shall we have coffee? Since you caused the man that I was following to leave, I can't follow him anymore. Might as well take a break." He held out his hand at her to help her up. 

Kaoru looked at his outstretched hand. _Incredible… how can anyone be so nice especially after everything I've done? _Her eyes became teary and she blinked them away before they start to fall. She took his hand. 

"Hai! Arigatou! I am forever in your debt." She bowed, feeling shy.

"Hey, none of that. I just like helping, that's all." He smiled and they headed towards the café.

* * *

"WAAAHHH!!! How am I going to sort this out before Kaoru comes back?" Kamatari wailed for the hundredth time that day. 

The whole room resembled a jungle. 

"Oh no… I don't even know where to start!"

Suddenly, a scratching noise was heard…

… Kamatari slowly turned around, his face sweating, his hands clammy…

… the door swung open…

… "Kamatari! Good news! I found a place where we can stay! This policeman who caught me in Tokyo was really nice and – "…

… his heart thudded against his chest as he braced himself for the inevitable…

… "KAMATARI!!! I THOUGHT I SAID THAT THIS SHOULD BE ALL FIXED WHEN I COME BACK?!!"

__

I'm doomed.

Doomed.

Doomed. 

And doomed he was. 

* * *

A/n: Okay, this was a 'nonsensical' chapter. I just felt that I've neglected the three of them so here's a chapter devoted for them. Happy, Kenshin fans? *cough cough* 

Anyway, more action definitely on the next chapter. *grins* I just hope y'all can be patient with me 'coz it might be another two weeks or so, with studies and crap all over me. *grunt* 

Well, thanks to the following loving reviewers! (even deadly ones!)

C-ko: ows? Bad feeling about enishi? *grins evilly* Well, we'll see if he truly is and evil guy… or he might be the angel of mercy! Hahaha!

Devil: Thanks! ^_^ 

Innocent Dreamer: Here! Happy! A whole chapter full of them! *pfffftt* I was supposed to add a scene with Misao but I got too lazy, so there! ;p

Bee: glad you enjoyed the ending! I loved putting mysterious endings that makes people think… teeheehee… *evil grin* Though I seem to be lacking cliffhangers. **Frown** I'll do that next time. ;p

Moonstorm: hehehe… gomen! I don't think that will happen again… the dream of course! ;p Well, thanks!

Dallisse: I'm afraid you'll have to ask misao. (Misao: NO!) Err… *whispering to Misao* come one, be nice! She needs to update her fics so I can read them!!! (Misao: hmm… I'll think about it!) Well, that's not so bad. ;p

Chris: thanks! Well, You'll see it in the next chapters. ^_^

NatsuNoAme: Ahhh… mochi balls. *starts drooling* It is the dessert of all desserts, the ice cream- cum- cake! Okay, it's basically ice cream wrapped in this floury thing. It's totally yummy! *lick lips* To tell you the truth, I've only had it a couple of times but it was so yummy, I couldn't take the taste off! Well, you can buy it in most Japanese convenience stores. ^_^ Hahaha… so you like both Aoshi and Enishi, eh? I wonder if you can choose between the two. *sly smile*

Kmye- chan: more Kamatari for you! Bwahahaha!!! ^_^ Don't worry about Aoshi, jealousy is my most favorite trait. *grins evilly* I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter… so sorry this one took so long and it came out short. : ( I'll make up for it in the next chapter! ^_^  
Cat H: OOOhhh… lots of questions, but all answers will come in due time! Teeheehee… Just be ready for surprises. (or not because you might've guessed but… I don't think so! ;p)

Nekonomiko: Deranged? Thanks! I accept that as a compliment! *grins 'derangedly'* As for Aoshi and Enishi, yeas, I did notice it. Probably fate… that they were supposed to fight for the same woman! Ohohoho! ;p Oh, and about giving yourself a jap name and turning into a babe? Sorry, I already did that. *flaunts curvaceous bod* (minnie me: only in your dreams, oh deranged one) Heh!

EK: Crazy and Mess are my middle names! (minnie me: uhhh… is it possible to have 2 middle names?) Well, thanks! 

JadOo: Oooohh… I'll read that sometime. ^_^ Anyway, I couldn't help it adding Chou in… and doing nasty, disgusting things to him! Bwahahaha! (minnie me: O.o) not THAT kind of nasty, hentai minnie me! *bonk* Well anyway, lots of Kaoru weirdness here so I hope you had a good laugh! ^_^ thanks! ;p

KYA! My friend, chill, made me a blog! *dances around, looking like a lunatic* So if your interested on what goes on in a deranged (courtesy of nekonomiko ^_^) writer's mind and life, you can go to: crazytesuka. pitas. com 

Please read and review, minna- san! ^_^


	10. Medallion

****

Author's notes: *puts her hand on her head and makes a dramatic pose* My life is in shambles! *pretends to faint but falls headlong into a pile of books and notes* Drat.I've said it before, and I'll say it again… school sucks. XP (Just to let you know, that's why I couldn't write these past few weeks. Typical.)

Just a bit of something… this chapter starts off in Thursday afternoon after Misao's "date" (which was morning). The previous 'Kaoru' chapter was like an intermission, and it doesn't affect the flow of the time. That chapter happened while Misao was dealing with Aoshi in the other chapters. ^_^ Gah… well, you get the picture. 

__

Minnie me: *takes out a camera and takes a picture* _SMILE!!!_

Tch. That is so corny. *shakes head in annoyance*

Disclaimer: Let's study etymology, shall we? *fixes glasses* **Dis **means not. **Claim **means take as your/ my own. **Er **means… errr…. Whatever. So **disclaimer **means _I do not take this as my own. Errrr. _Right. English subject's taking its toll on me. ~_~' 

****

Mission: Frustration!

By Tesuka- chan

Chapter 10

Medallion

She was gone for the entire morning.

He was sitting under a tree that is situated on a cliff, a little over the dig site. It was the only place he could find where he can sit peacefully and meditate, away from the hussle- and- bussle down below. He needed it now, more than ever, to help him concentrate on the job at hand – and not on a certain black- haired, blue- eyed woman.

The woman who despised him with all her being… the woman who is a great mystery in herself… the woman who caused a confusion inside him. The woman who was nowhere to be found after that incident in the trailer. 

He breathed in the sweet mountain air and closed his eyes. 

He needs to accomplish his mission.

Regardless of the consequences.

* * *

"SETA- SAN! Did I miss anything?" Misao ran over to Soujiro, catching her breath.

"Eh… Tomo-san, you didn't have to shout," Soujiro patiently said while trying to fix his eardrums the way it was before. Smiling his forever- odd smile, he finally got his hearing back and tried to listen to her ramblings.

"Oh, sorry! It's just that I had such an amazing morning and I really feel happy!" Misao cheerfully declared, her face glowing, her eyes a bright blue. Soujiro thought that she really looks pretty when she's like this. Then he saw her bandages. 

"Tomo- san! What happened?" he said, pointing to the cuts and wounds, clearly worried. 

"And then I – what? Oh these little cuts? It's nothing," she waved her hand in a flippant way, "I just got run over by a car."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, it wasn't that bad… the stupid driver wasn't watching where he was going and I crossed the street at the wrong time." Misao shrugged. "Don't worry, I've had worse."

Soujiro gave her a you-should-take-care-of-yourself look, which the genki woman interpreted correctly and laughed. "That look doesn't suit you! I'll be fine, really." 

"Physically, possible. But in with your attendance with the lectures, I promise you, you won't be fine if you keep this up," a low voice stated coldly from behind her.

Misao's cheery outlook darkened. _Just let it go… he isn't worth it. AH! To hell with it! Who does he think he is, my father? _She opened her mouth, about to give the icicle a piece of her mind when another voice cut in. 

"Oi Tomo-san!! Where've you been hiding? You sly weasel… you were probably out on a date while we were all groveling around in Professor Shinomori's lecture and – OW! What d'ya do that for, Omasu?" the voice whined.

"AHERM…" *pointing glare*

"Huh? Don't glare at me like that! I didn't do anything!" Chou whined defensively, then looked around, finally seeing the said professor. "OH. Ah, what I meant was… we were LOVING the professor's lectures… ehehe," he winked shamefully, being caught. 

"Yeah… it was very… informative." Okon's smile trembled.

Aoshi looked like he didn't hear – or he didn't care. As usual, his thoughts were difficult to read with his expressionless features. He was looking at Misao, at the bandages on her arms. His cobalt eyes narrowed. "Next time, I expect you to be there on time."

__

Humor him. "Don't worry about it! Next time I have an accident, I'll surely limp to the conference hall, with my arm nearly decapitated and blood gushing out of my head, and I'll be on time too!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she smiled "sweetly" at him. _Well, he provoked me! I'm not just going to stand here and let him walk all over me! As if a car isn't enough! _Misao braced herself for a tongue- lashing. 

But the icicle just kept quiet, barely inclined his head and left.

For a moment, every one was silent. Then:

"Whoa, weasel! You're one tough cookie!"

"Tomo- san, I couldn't believe that you said that to him!"

"I can't believe he just left like that!"

"What's your secret?"

The questions were asked at the same time. Everyone was clearly astonished. In truth, Misao was actually trembling inside. She didn't know what came over her. Something in him made her feel… things. She soon shook that feeling away, and smiled at the group. "Sheesh, don't make such a big deal out of it."

"Not make a big deal out of it?" Chou burst out, both of his eyes wide open. "He's not called the 'icicle' or 'iceberg' just for being cold! He always degrades people with his cold, stinging words!"

Misao almost laughed out loud. _Him? Spiteful? He rarely speaks, the more spouting out vicious words! Haha! _She just couldn't picture it. 

"Oh, Tomo- san, it's true," Omasu gently reprimanded her, seeing her barely controlled mirth. "Though he may seem like the silent type, he could _literally_ physically hurt you with words." She shuddered, as if recalling a certain experience.

Misao looked at all of them, not believing, but they were all seriously nodding their heads. At this, she sobered, and shrugged, wanting them to believe that it doesn't matter… though it deeply troubled her inside. In their early years, he didn't let down people; he was always the silent polite type. She decided that she would find out whatever happened, and what made changed him. 

"Oh well, who cares, anyway? He was just probably surprised that someone has actually the guts to face him!" She laughed gaily. "On to a lighter note, what's the schedule for this afternoon?"

Soujiro's eyes lifted. "Well, we're finally going to the site and excavate!" He smiled, excitement filling his eyes. 

"Che, it's about time…" Chou mumbled.

"I'm probably going to help out with the less strenuous work in the lab," Omasu stated, the scientist in her thrilled at the aspect. 

"Pah! That's boring!"

"It's better than being caught under a boulder!"

"That's the exciting part!" Chou grinned. 

"I'm not going to risk my precious life!" Omasu huffed. "Besides, chemicals and computers are way better! Okon and I are experts in that field!" She stuck up her chin, looking down at Chou who just winked at her.

"Oh yeah, where ARE Okon and Shirojo?" Misao queried, noticing for the first time that the said people were not there. 

Something glinted in Omasu's eyes. "Probably dating in town." She grinned. 

"Oh." Wow. She never even realized that they were seeing each other. A wistful look came across her eyes. _Must be really nice to just go out on a date like that, with no worries at all. _

"What are you thinking, Tomo- san?" Soujiro queried, looking at her expression. His smile made her feel better about everything. Such a pity that she's a crook and he's just a normal teenager. 

"Oh… I just hoped that it will all work out for them." She smiled her genki smile at him. 

There was something lacking in that smile, and Soujiro had noticed. His thoughts whirled around the mysterious woman with them, smiling and laughing outside… 

…but crying desperately inside. 

* * *

*DIG CRUNCH CRUMBLE*

Well. 

She hadn't imagined that excavation would be this difficult. She had thought that it would be like what they show in National Geographic and Discovery Channel… brushing along the dust with small brushes, and voila! A piece of clay pot will appear. Apparently, this was not the case – far from it. They had to wear those ridiculous hard hats like the construction workers use, with matching jumpsuits that were _very _uncomfortable, and they had to use a shovel in place of a dainty little brush. 

And to top it all off, professor "icicle" was always correcting her ways, always there, always reprimanding. 

If he was a she, she'd bet he had PMS. 

__

Talk about slave driver. 

Her teeth gritted in frustration. _Hmph! Haven't they ever heard of technology? Shouldn't they use machines to do this? And I thought this project had good funds! They couldn't even afford to buy digging machines! _Misao fumed on, unconsciously digging faster with a quiet vengeance that frightened the other workers around her. And THIS caught the professor's attention. AGAIN. 

"Makimachi, you should be careful with every stroke, every hit you make. You might damage relics that might be found underneath that soil." Aoshi smirked. "Of course, you would've known that if you had attended the lecture this morning." Cold blue eyes gave nothing away. 

__

TO HELL WITH HIM AND HIS FUCKING LECTURES!!! The angered girl almost burned a hole through his thick, stubborn skull with her glare. _What's his problem anyway? He's such a… ARGH!!! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M EVER GOING TO TAKE ANY SHIT FROM HIM!!! _

Chou and the others cautiously backed away from the human time bomb. They could all see her struggling with her temper… and clearly losing. Of course, since she couldn't just kill the man, she might do something worse. Like cause a cave- in. Which was very bad indeed.

The low voice echoed throughout. "I guess you're not competent enough for the job."

Though not really understanding, all heads went back and forth from the professor to the student. All of them thinking the same thing: This. Is. Bad.

Her fists clenched. Long bangs, damp from sweat, shadowed her eyes. She calmly turned around, faced the cave wall, crouched and steadied. She seems to be clutching something heavy…

A gasp was heard.

"Professor! I found something!"

Aoshi turned around towards the voice… completely missing the petite woman lifting a particularly heavy boulder and aiming the thing at him.

"What is it?"

Chou and the others, five full- muscled men all in all, struggled with the infuriated Misao, who was ready to hurl the 100- pound pure rock at the unknowing Aoshi. 

"It's a… clay pot of some sort! Looks like something from the Yayoi era!" The voice was excited, not realizing the odd happenings behind him.

Professor Shinomori had walked towards the beaming student when a sound resonated throughout the vicinity.

*THUMP!* 

He quickly turned around to see what had happened. 

"OOOHHH! Is that an earthquake?"

"Ah! This is dangerous!"

"Maybe we should stop for today…"

"Look at that boulder! It moved from here to there! Must really be an earthquake!"

"You're right!"

All five men were huddled together, looking around as if the roof of the cave might collapse at them any minute. The genki student was nowhere to be seen.

Aoshi looked up worriedly. Maybe they SHOULD go back for now. These tremors are very unstable. Besides, they found something very interesting… and it may be just the item that he was looking for. The job turned out easier than he thought. He made a decision, and nodded at the students saying, "all right, we shall retire." He ordered some workers to carefully transport the relic, and he abruptly left.

A collective sigh of relief was heard from those remaining. 

"LEFFFTTTHHMMIIIIIHHHHGGGOOOHHH!!"

The huge hand over her mouth was quickly removed after biting for a couple of times. She was very VERY angry. Why did they stop her? Didn't they know that she had to kill the scum of the universe?! "You idiots! Why did you do that?" She vehemently shouted.

"Ouch! You sure you don't have rabies, weasel?"

*BONK!* 

One man down.

"Geesh… are you totally out of your mind? You could've killed everyone here!" Chou burst out, breath heaving, eyes wide. He couldn't get over what happened… who would've thought that there's a lot of kill-the-icicle energy inside that small frame? He shook his head, trying to calm down. Everything's just… weird. 

"Hmph! Well, at least HE'LL be dead!" Misao stomped her foot childishly. 

"Yeah, and his body will rot… along with ours!!!"

"Hey," a third voice intruded, "don't you think we should go? This isn't very stable you know…"

"Yeah, and there IS that relic that was found! We'll have to go and look at it!" An excited voice piped in. 

__

A relic? 

When did they find a relic? Oh my Kami- sama… the sword might be in there! Misao's eyes widened in disbelief at her own stupidity. _Drat! I should've gone there long ago! He must've found it by now… shit! _She frantically gathered her things, much to the astonishment of rest. 

"Hey, look! There's something else here!" 

Shirojo, more interested at the relic than Tomo- san's antics, had gone to where the clay jar was found. Looking around, he spotted something shining buried under the soil. He quickly dug it up… and was both baffled and surprise at what he had uncovered. He had shouted to the others, and Tomo- san was the first one there. 

"Look, it's a golden disc of some sort… like a medallion! But it can't be… there weren't any gold discovered yet during the Yayoi era…" He scratched his head.

Misao's eyebrows were knit together, looking intently at the medallion on her hand, after borrowing it from Shirojo. _This was definitely not from the Yayoi era… most probably from the latter time periods._ _Unless…!_ Ocean blue eyes widened at a possible thought. _Yes! It must be it! _

"Shiro- san, can I bring it to Professor Shinomori? I'll be going to the lab anyway to visit Okon and Omasu, and you won't have to bother with it." She smiled brightly at him.

A funny expression was on his face. "Uhhh… sure." 

"AH! Arigatou!" She quickly jumped up on her feet and walked, no, skipped quickly away from the confused group, bringing with her all her tools and materials.

The men looked at each other, questions hovering about their minds. 

"Now THAT was weird," one of them commented as he gathered up his tools.

"You'll never know what going to happen next, one moment she's ready to kill the professor at all costs, the next she's eager to run him an errand!" Chou threw his arms above his head in exasperation. "I just can't understand her!"

The others nodded their heads vigorously in total agreement. 

Probably this secret code thing that the women always use as an excuse.

PMS. 

* * *

GOT A CLUE. GOLD MEDALLION OF SOME SORT. SEE ATTACHED SCANNED PICTURE. – JADE

Misao sent the message to Sano after scanning the medallion at every angle. Upon observing the item, she was definitely sure now that it has something to do about the sword, one way or another. Sending it to Sano was just a precaution… and he might find something anyway. She shrugged and started keeping her equipment when a knock on her trailer door was heard.

"Hey, Tomo- san! Are you in there? The professor asked us all to go to the lab!" Soujiro called from outside. 

Misao quickly wrapped the medallion in a cloth and carelessly dumped it inside her knapsack. "Hai! I'll be out in a second!" She packed a few other items and went out, seeing the ever- smiling face of Soujiro. She grinned back and they started towards the laboratory. 

Most of the students were there, as well as Okon and Omasu. The relic found earlier was perched on top of an operating table, all sorts of tools and devices scattered around it. Aoshi was wearing a white lab coat and was washing his hands on the sink when they came in. 

"To start off, " he wiped his hands on a towel, "upon observing the relic thoroughly and analyzing the rope pattern and its composition in the computer, we have concluded that the clay pot was definitely from the Yayoi period." He put the towel down and put on a pair of spectacles that made him look more sophisticated and wise. 

A couple of students ooh-ed and ahh-ed. 

"Sir, you mean we are actually on the right track with the sword?" a diligent student asked.

"Since the sword is rumored to be from the Yayoi era, then yes." He nodded, blue- black bangs covering his eyes. 

__

Oh no… what if Shirojo asks about the medallion? I'll have to do something… Misao peeped towards Shirojo, who had a thoughtful and confused look. He looked like he was about to ask a question. His mouth opened, his hand was starting to lift up. She sweated. 

"A- ano, sensei… tell us more about the process on how you analyzed the data," Misao suddenly spoke up. _Right. I'll just keep on asking questions until this session's over. _She grinned at her ingenious tactic. 

Aoshi looked at her with those cold eyes, a flicker of suspicion dancing in their depths. Then it was gone. He answered the question politely, breaking into a long lecture. Right after this, she quickly asked another question. The cycle went on until it was time to end the session… and all the others sighed in relief. They were doing this sighing a lot lately, and all because of Tomo- san. They sighed again.

"Tomo- san, did you have to ask so many boring questions?" Okon asked, a bit irritated at the girl. 

"Well, yeah. I find it kind of interesting." Misao answered, smiling. 

Everyone groaned.

"What?" she said innocently. 

"Ah, let's just go to the mess hall and have some dinner." Soujiro said, ushering people out of the lab.

__

Hell, I almost smashed that stupid pot into bits out of pure boredom. She sighed inwardly. _What's done is done… at least I prevented Shirojo from asking questions. I'll have to ask him not to tell Aoshi because… well, I'll think of a good reason. _

Misao started putting her notes inside her knapsack when the medallion slipped out, still wrapped in cloth. _Ahhh!! Drat! _She quickly put it back in, looking around the lab if anyone saw it. Thankfully, the room was mostly vacated and Aoshi was doing something across the room, his back to her. _Phew, that was close! I'll have to secure this in a safe place. _She closed her bag and went out, joining her friends. 

Unbeknownst to her, Aoshi had seen a golden flash in the mirror in front of him. Thinking that it was only the light, he continued looking at the most baffling mystery on the pot, which he had not shared to the students because he himself was puzzled…

… the hollow circular hole on the underside of the clay base. 

As if something had been placed there. And it had been lost.

His eyes narrowed, frustrated. He just KNEW that it was important. He'll just have to go back to the caves later. 

*Cough* "Ano… sensei…" *cough*

"Hai? What do you need, Shirojo?"

He heard a shuffling behind him. "Eto… didn't Tomo- san give you the other relic we found?"

Aoshi's head snapped up. Another relic? "No… what is it?" he turned around, facing the student. 

Shirojo scratched his head and said, "well, it was a gold – " 

"AH SHIRO-SAN! THERE YOU ARE!" Misao bounced frantically towards the two, a false smile plastered on her face. "I've been looking all over for you! C'mon, let's eat!" She quickly dragged him away, leaving the professor alone and thoughtful inside the lab. 

"Mou, Tomo- san! I was about to ask him about the medallion!" Shirojo whined, "why didn't you give it to him?" He raised a questioning brow.

"Shhh!" Misao looked around, and seeing that everyone's inside leaving them alone outside, she quickly clutched his arm. "Don't tell anyone but… I lost it," her voice squeaked. 

"WHAAATTT? B-but it's an important relic! How could you – how did you – ?" He stared at her in disbelief. 

Misao pouted, trying to look as guilty as she can. "Well, I put it down for a while then when I got back to it, it was gone." _Puppydog- eyes look! Work it!! _

Shirojo's eyes softened at her pitiful expression. He sighed in exasperation and looked heavenwards. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you!" He started walking towards the mess tent. 

Misao ran along beside him. "So you're not going to tell?" she asked, her face hopeful. 

"No. You owe me big time!"

"Hai! Arigatou!" She skipped along merrily. _Phew, that's taken care of! Haha! No one can resist my charms! Sometimes men are too vulnerable towards weak-looking women. If only they knew… _She grinned maliciously and lost herself to the scent of soup and noodles.

Inside the lab, Aoshi was pondering, trying to fit the pieces of puzzle in his head. Then it was suddenly there, the completed thought, clearly laid out to him.

Another relic. 

With Misao. 

That golden twinkle.

He'll have to confront her later. 

Ice blue eyes flashed. 

* * *

A/n: I meant to add more but I have simply too much to do right now and I really wanted to update today. I feel sooo guilty. *sob sob* 

Well, I know this chapter's more on the conversation side, but it's really like that. Hehe… I'll try to put on more descriptions later. ^_^ I'll have to, anyway. Also, I've realized that the story's kind of shallow, which is not exactly how I meant it to be, so I'll add some serious stuff (or as serious as I can write) soon. *Sigh* I'm just starting to get my muse back, and it's really awkward. Once again, I hope you bear with me! 

Anyway, thanks to the following readers!

Innocent Dreamer: wow, that's the first time you didn't yell at me… a good thing too since my eardrums are only recuperating. *wince*

NatsuNoAme: Well, glad you're liking Kamatari! I find him a very interesting character. ^_^ Nah, I won't blame you for not choosing… I can't choose myself! @_@ They're all hot bishounens! If only they were real… *sigh*

DarkFairy: Hullo! Thanks for your support! *grins* As for Misao and Enishi, well, you'll just have to find out. Can't say! *hops around chanting* I'll never tell! I'll never tell!! 

Cat H: I suppose she would be. Hahaha! How I wish I'd have that much shoes… *sniff*

Nekonomiko: Thanks! Hope I didn't make you one of the "deranged" people while I kept you waiting… Gomen! *bows a lot of times* LOL. Dog fight… will come. Not soon though. ;p

Varie: Glad you liked it! ^_^ About Misao knowing Kenshin, well, not yet. But you know those type of dreams that seems like predictions or some kind of premonition? Let's just say it's something like that… hehehe. 

Moonstorm: I love that movie! *starts singing* I'm so pret- ty! So very pret-ty! MWAHAHAHAHA! *laughed maniacally* I think **I **need some kind of mental management… BWAHAHAHA!!! Hmmm, Kaoru already went to a therapist. Teeheeheee… 

Kmye- chan: *shakes head* You and your shoe fetish! Pah! :P Well, here it is! Gomen nasai for the long wait! ^_^

Devil: thanks for those inspiring three words! *grins happily*

Hitokiri- miao miao: Hmmm… maybe I should start changing my plot… people keep dying because of laughing so hard… LOL. Well, thanks! 

Dusk_angel: Thanks! I consider that as a compliment! *grin grin* I like mystery, comedy, and romance, all jumbled up! that's why I'm writing this. hehe. 

MoonPhoenix: Oh, it's okay… I'M sorry for not being able to update earlier. Sort of kept people waiting. *sweatdrop* I'm expecting pitchforks and a stake anytime soon. *looks at watch* Well, about your question, I'll throw it back to you. What do you think? *grins evilly* 

Well, thanks again minna- san! Hope ya'll READ AND REVIEW! C'mon people, give me inspiration! Teeheehee… (minnie me: what she's actually saying is 'give me reviews' *smirk*) Hmph! Am not!!! But reviews aren't bad… ;p 


	11. Dark Waters

****

Author's notes: I Just had a particularly bad week. Let's leave it at that. Release stress… breathe in, breathe out…. *HAAAAAH* breathe in, breathe out… *HAAAAAH*

Minnie me: *twitch twitch* B-bad… breath… *twitch*

PAH! *breathes out fire* NYAHAHAHA!!! (minnie me is a black charcoal- like mass on the floor, still twitching) 

Aherm. Well anyway, I do hope you find this chapter… interesting. *gleam in the eye* I know I do. *evil grin* Well, enjoy!! ^_^

****

Reminder: Just to make things clear, this happens Thursday night to early Friday morning (the previous happened Thursday afternoon, and the other chapter before that happened Thursday morning. *shrugs* Let's just say it's a LOOOONG day.) *grins apologetically*

Disclaimer: *breathes fire on disclaimer* MWAHAHAHA – oh. drat. It survived. ~_~' Well, might as well… I don't own RK and its characters. I do own the plot though, and no one can take it away from me! HAHAHA!!! (minnie charcoal me: She's scary when she's stressed. @_@)

****

Mission: Frustration!

By Tesuka- chan

Chapter 11

Dark Waters

"Oi, Weasel! Have a drink!" 

"HAI!!!" 

Misao accepted the bottle of beer and gulped its contents down. _Ah, a refreshing way to end the day! _She sighed, body relaxed against the cushioned seat, cheeks crimson from the small amount of alcohol. After eating in the mess tent, they decided to go to town and bar hop to celebrate their small success. This first bar, The Akabeko, was really something. Quality drinks, a mellow ambiance – all in all a very comfortable place to hang around. She looked around the table, observing the boisterous Chou, the giggling Okon and Omasu, the talking Shirojo, and the ever- smiling Soujiro. Misao grinned. 

This is the life. 

"Can I get you anything else?" the kind waitress named Tae asked them, a gentle smile gracing her features. 

"Hmmm… I'll have another beer."

"Martini, please."

"Ano… I'll just have an iced tea. I'm not really into alcohol."

"Hmm, I can't decide…"

"How about you, Tomo- san?" Soujiro asked.

Misao burrowed her eyebrows. _What to choose? Maybe I'll have their special tonight… _she looked over the waitress's shoulder to glance at the menu board. A dark-haired girl passed in front of it, making her crane her neck to see the choices better. _Okay, let's see… huh. Not really my type. I guess I'll just have another beer. _She turned towards the waitress, a weird feeling nagging at the back of her head. Something feels odd. Maybe its that girl who passed by… she looked exactly like – 

"How about you, miss?"

"Ah," Misao hesitated, the odd feeling still there. That thought had somehow made her lose her spirit. The thought of her friend HERE left her feeling paranoid. _What if she suspected? What if she knew about me being Jade Jaguar? _Her thinking side scolded her. _That's preposterous! She's taking a vacation somewhere. She won't go here. Yeah. That's right. Still, it wouldn't hurt to take precautions._ Someone nudged her, making her rise from her thoughts. "Eh? ah! N-no, thanks. This is enough for me, thanks." She smiled apologetically and suddenly stood up. 

"Eto, Sumimasen, minna-san! I have to go! I just remembered that I have something important to do… you know, document the whole relic thing for the Tokyo University. Ehehehe… I have to finish it soon! Gomen!" She grabbed for her bag and waved, already halfway across restaurant before anybody could react. 

__

Damn… paranoia sucks. Just when you relax and have fun, it starts to kick in. She opened the door, making the little bells tinkle, and went out. 

On the other side of the bar, a thoughtful Kaoru sat sipping her drink while trying to put her finger on the familiar figure that just went out the door. Somehow, that girl had a keen resemblance to Misao… yet her friend would simply die first before wearing dorky glasses and tweed coats. But still…

"Daijobu ka, Kaoru- dono?" Kenshin asked, noting her thoughtful expression.

"Uh, yeah… I just thought I saw something." 

"Hmph," Kamatari sniffed, "probably those little green men running around your head telling you to stop torturing me."

Kaoru laughed and shook her head. She gave up her earlier train of thought, shrugged, and enjoyed the company of Kamatari and that pretty cute officer, Kenshin. 

* * *

Aoshi walked briskly towards the trailer, mind set on intimidating his roommate into giving him the missing relic. Although he seems calm and cool externally (which is always the case), he was fuming inside, his anger growing by the minute. Well, he really couldn't do anything about it – this is a competition after all and one must use all means to win… even if it means stealing and lying. After all, he had done that in the past himself so it wasn't such a big deal. 

Then why was he feeling so angry and betrayed?

He banished that feeling away and arrived at the trailer, stopping just outside the door. This is it. She's probably inside, observing her precious little clue. Good. Then he would catch her in the act. Aoshi opened the door. 

The light was open, illuminating the messy state of the living quarters. Although his side was reasonably clean and neat, the rest of it looked like a tornado just passed by. He raised an eyebrow as he took in the stacked up dished by the sink, the clothes thrown all over her side, and the pieces of crumpled paper surrounding the empty wastebasket. His lips unconsciously tugged up into a small smile. She is still certainly the same.

Taking all of these in and seeing his roommate's absence, he resolved to straighten things out. Well, it's not like he had anything else to do anyway. Might as well do something to occupy his time while waiting for her. He smirked, suddenly reminded of a friend of who cleaned and cooked with a passion. Maybe the guy's rubbing off on him. He started picking up the papers when…

… *TOOT TOOT* 

"You've got mail." 

Curious, Aoshi looked for the source of that electronic voice. He finally found it… under a pile of dirty laundry. It was one of those high- tech cellular phones, probably not out yet in the market. He held it up, and the screen automatically opened a file, the electronic mail. Glancing at the message, blue eyes widened, and then narrowed at its contents. He quickly put the cellular phone on top of the table.

It looks like his rival was one step ahead of him. 

* * *

__

Oh please, PLEASE let my phone be there! Sano is absolutely going to KILL me in 10 different ways if I lost that! Shit! Where did I put it? Misao fretted while driving as fast as she could back to the dig site. She had looked for it in her bag just outside the bar and found out that it wasn't there. She remembered putting it down in the trailer, but not bringing it with her when she went out again. _I KNOW it's there! Sheesh, Misao, that's what you get for being so messy and careless!! _

Upon arriving at the site, she slammed on the breaks and ran towards the trailer. 

Then she suddenly remembered. 

Aoshi. He must be in there. 

She shrugged, irritated at herself for allowing him to affect her like that. _Well, what do I care? He doesn't know about the medallion, thank Kami-sama, and we're already at each other's necks in the first place. I'll just ignore him. As simple as that, _she told herself. She took a few calming breaths to settle her nerves _(why were they agitated in the first place? it's not like there's any reason at all…), _and opened the door. 

Nothing unusual. It looks just like how she left it. The usual mess, the usual things. She quickly glanced around and noticed that the dreaded professor wasn't around. Misao thankfully let out the breath that she was unconsciously holding in. _Okay, to the task at hand. Where is that damned cellular phone?! _

She rummaged around the room, yelping out a curse here and there. It HAD to be here. She knew she left it on her bed… or somewhere. After a few minutes of searching in vain, she finally collapsed to the bed, exhausted and worrying her head off. 

__

Oh no, it's lost! Sano will definitely kill me now! He'll probably electrocute me in my sleep and I won't wake up ever again! Or He'll choke me with a chord and my eyes will pop out of their sockets before losing air. Or even worse… he'll program me into one of those bloody computer games of his and play until I die! NOOOO!!! 

Her imagination now running wild, she almost didn't notice the flashing light coming from the table. Cerulean eyes narrowing, she abruptly stood up and approached it, not daring to trust, not daring to hope that…

… it's her CELLPHONE!!!! 

"All right!!!" She almost went through the roof, jumping with joy and intense relief. _Sano's not going to kill me! I'm safe! Ahahahaha! I've cheated death! _She grinned and hugged the beloved cellphone, who kept repeating, "You've got mail."

__

Yeah! Yeah! You've got..!? I've got mail? She looked at her phone and read the message coming from Sano himself: 

Though the pics you sent me were vague and difficult to read (typical of you), I was still able to figure out some important details. There were some words that when translated into the modern language, it means "statue", "map", and "sword." That is, if I interpreted correctly, which I probably did, this medallion was situated behind a statue – and you found it accidentally by going the back way. That means, if you dig further on the same place you found this, you'll find the statue. 

The map thing… ehhh… that sounds kind of vague. You figure it out. And the sword must be the one we're looking for. 

__

What??? I figure it out? That's why he's there, for Kami's sake! HE's the one who's supposed to analyze the damned thing! Misao raged, annoyed at her partner. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down for the umpteenth time that long day. _Okay… just… figure this thing and get to the sword. Finish the job and get the hell out of here. _

With that in mind, she got the medallion out of her handbag. Uncovering the cloth, it flashed gold against the light. Misao scrutinized it closely, trying to find anything map- like on it. _O-kay… I don't know what the hell I'm looking for but it should be here somewhere. _

*POKE, PRESS, SCRATCH*

After jiggling the thing for a few moments, the frustrated burglar threw the item across the room. It bounced on the bed, toppled down the floor, and vanished under her bed. She breathed in a few calming breaths, getting her temper in control. _Patience is a virtue… right. _Grumbling her heart out, Misao went on her knees and groped for the relic. She finally grabbed it and quickly pulled it out – when it got stuck in between the floor and the edge of the bed. 

"Great. GREAT. This is NOT my day!" 

The supposedly- professional robber pulled at it with all her might, but with no avail. Pausing for a moment, she thought of a new tactic. She twisted the edges of the medallion, trying to ease it out. Getting very annoyed by then, she quickly made one strong jerk, and a noise was heard. 

*POP*

Misao landed on her buttocks, staring at her hand – no, at the piece on her hand. Half a Medallion. _Oh no. I broke it! Nonononononononono… _More than a little panicked by then, she took the other half and tried to put them together. Yet, it was like the pieces weren't meant to be put back… they won't fit! Seeing this, Misao's brain began working. _Maybe this is the map! If I just figure this out… _She put them down on the floor side by side. _Think, Misao, think! You've stumbled upon something he- WHAT? _She dumbly stared at the sight before her. 

The two pieces moved towards each other, by some unknown force. Their sides touched, and something mechanical moved inside, releasing slides of golden disks above, below, and beside them. The disks expanded, creating a golden square map made of thin disks stuck together on the edges. And this showed the way to the sword. 

Astonished and awed, Misao couldn't move for a couple of seconds. This is it. The map. She found it. And it's going to lead her to the sword. And she's going to be filthy rich! Then rational thinking side of her taking over, she quickly took her camera/ phone, took pictures of it, and sent it to Sano along with a message: analyze properly! I won't do all the work here just because you have a big date! – Jade.

Finishing up, she touched the golden map and it quickly went back to its original medallion state. She picked it up and grinned. _You are going to be my VERY best friend. _She quickly gathered a few things (including her phone and a shovel), and stepped out of the trailer. She inhaled the sweet night air, and began to make her way stealthily towards the caves. 

A dark shadow followed close behind, unnoticed. 

Upon reaching the entrance of the caves, she donned her working clothes and brought out a lantern. Glancing around, the place looked eerier than it does during the day. There seemed to be more shadows, more hidden creepy crawlers. Misao shuddered. _Just don't think of mud monsters, or ghosts… or huge mutant centipedes with poisonous claws and red, piercing eyes… stop it! _She shook her head and concentrated on her task. She trekked steadily and quietly towards the place where they found the vase. _It's around… here! _

Taking out her shovel, she began her tedious digging. 

The burglar- turned- archeologist worked continuously, making long, heavy strokes. The light from the lantern flickered every other minute, sending weird shadow shapes behind her. Not taking heed of these, she continued, not stopping once. Since the vase with the medallion must be right behind the statue, it wasn't long before she struck something other than rocks and dirt. Gold. 

Jade eyes widened in amazement. She didn't expect the statue to be made of gold too. Seeing this, adrenaline and anticipation rushed through her veins. Working her way around it, she finally got through and made a hole big enough for her to squeeze through. The shovel was dropped, the lantern picked up. And the burglar entered the golden hallway. 

It was a really magnificent sight. The light from the lantern splashed gold wherever it touched – the walls, the statue, the ground. It was like the whole place was made of gold. She presumed that it might be some trick of the light, but it was still breath- takingly beautiful. She hesitantly stepped on foot forward, going past the huge dragon- like statue from which she emerged behind from, and hidden lights lit the whole passageway up, the splendor of it all making it hard to breathe. Only one word kept repeating around her brain: _WOW. _

Unconsciously tightening the backpack on her back, she started down the passage, not missing a single thing in that grandeur place. After walking around fifteen minutes, her eyes started to hurt. Fifteen minutes more and she'd give anything for sunglasses. Thirty minutes of staring at nothing but gold can really take a toll on a person. One can only take so much. Squinting and blinking rapidly, she wondered. _Maybe this was a sort of discouragement. Probably has something in it that will make you blind after an hour of staring, _she thought randomly. Then it hit her. _Yeah! That's it! It would be some sort of protection for the sword…_

Oh crap. 

She quickly squeezed her eyes shut. _Ah hell. Why didn't I think of this? _It was only now when the realization hit her that the pain began. Pure, excruciating pain shooting from her eyes to her head. Dizziness and fatigue suddenly overcame her body and she collapsed on the floor. She couldn't think, she couldn't see… there was only pain. 

__

Concentrate. 

__

Mochi balls, Inky, Sano's goofy face… she started thinking of the things that made her happy, that made her laugh. It was a habit of hers, whenever something bad happens. And for some odd reason, it was actually helping ease the pain. _Kaoru, money, frustrated policemen, cartoons… Aoshi. _

And the pain was gone. Just like that.

She slowly opened her eyes. _Wha- what? _Blinking a couple of times, she found out that she could see again. _Oh, thank Kami- sama… now I get it! The one who possesses the sword must be strong in mind too. That's why they put all this magical gold thingamajig… some psychosomatic device. Wow. I can't believe I got over that. _She rubbed her face with her hands and sighed. She will definitely ignore whatever bogus things in her head that made her think of… think of… that. _These people are smart. _She smirked, standing up and continuing on her way. _Damned smart. I got lucky there. I'll have to expect something worse. _

She walked on. The passage was like a never-ending snake, twisting and turning. She took a few breaks on the way, but the walking was dragging, leaving her feeling tired and drained. On top of all that, she still has to fight that psychosomatic gold device once in a while. It was tough going. But she was tough too. Tough and determined. 

At the point when she felt like she would die if she took one more step, she turned a corner, barely hanging on to the golden walls, and saw it. **A dead-end.**

She wanted to cry. No, she NEVER cried. Crying is for the weak. She wanted to destroy something… or punch those meretricious walls until they open up and swallow her. After all that hard trekking, after all that psychosomatic shit… _AAARRGGGHHHHH!!!! _She wanted to die in her misery. 

*crunch*

It was a small sound, not that much audible, really. But that snapped her out of her devastated state and put her on alert. She just now realized that someone had been following her from the start. A few nonsense little noises that she heard before had now only registered in her brain, maybe because she was so concentrated in the mission. High on anger, disappointment and frustration, she was definitely in a condition to kill someone. Anyone. 

Misao hid around the corner and put down her backpack on the floor beside her.

She heard another small noise, nearer now. 

She held up her guns, one for each hand.

Three…

Two…

One…

The sound of guns clicking in place echoed throughout the passage. 

Emerald green eyes met ice- cold ones. 

Misao was semi- crouched, pointing both guns at the intruder: one at the face, one at the heart. Still, two guns were also directed at her, at the very same points. And the intruder was… Aoshi. 

__

Why am I not surprised? 

They glared at each other, either one not willing to back down. It is a test of wills, as well as a test of skills. They waited. 

Not wanting to keep this on for long because of her state, Jade Jaguar gritted her teeth and said, "what the hell you doing here?"

Grey- blue eyes narrowed down into slits. "I should ask that question myself." He glanced at her backpack, where the medallion was jutting out. Misao saw this and turned crimson. She quickly cooled down, still not slacking her hold on her guns. She tried a half- smile, sarcastic. "Well, that's the game, isn't it? It's all about cheating and lying. It's not like you're not an expert on that already," she spat out. 

"No." His features changed somewhat cooler than ever. She couldn't read anything. And to her surprise, he put down his guns, tucked them in their holsters, and walked confidently towards her backpack on the floor. He picked up the medallion (HER medallion!) and started fiddling with it. 

She stood there, feeling awkward, not knowing what to do. NORMAL people would tremble and pee in their pants whenever she would point her guns at them. He's obviously not normal. She sneered silently; _it's not like I didn't know that before._ She should definitely do something instead of looking stupid, pointing her guns at him while he's calmly fiddling with HER medallion! Just… threaten him or something… before he does… _Oh, now he opened the map! The bastard… I've a mind to kill him here and now! _

"Put. That. Down." She said in a cold, deadly voice. The guns were pointed right at him.

Aoshi simply raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. 

She began to wonder why Kami-sama would give such eyebrows to men. 

"Looks like you're in a dead end here. Did you look at the map?" he queried, looking back at the relic on his hands again.

Misao had a funny expression on her face. Part- questioning, part- surprised, part- insulted. Mostly angry. _What the hell? Here I am, looking my meanest and he just asked if I followed the map? What an iceberg! He's not even intimidated by me! _"OF COURSE I FOLLOWED THE DAMNED MAP!" she shouted at him, not understanding anything at all. 

"Aa." He replied, oblivious to her frustration. 

And there she was again, looking stupid, staring dumbly at him. Sniffing, her chin raised, she finally gave up and tucked her guns on their holsters on her waist. She observed him reading the relic as apt as a student reading his textbook. His hair was falling on his eyes. She fought the urge to brush them away with her fingers. Instead, she walked over to him, looked over his shoulder and whispered huskily on his ear, "find anything of interest?"

She thought she saw him shiver slightly… but it couldn't be. There wasn't any breeze or draft here. It must've been her imagination. 

He cleared his throat. "Actually, yes. There are some instructions here. Perhaps…" He abruptly stood up and move towards the dead- end wall. If Misao didn't know any better, he was moving as far away as possible from her. She smiled in amusement. Maybe she DOES intimidate him after all. 

Jade Jaguar observed him studying the wall in front of him. She just realized now that the wall was smooth, not like the jagged passage walls on either side of her. Suddenly, she saw him close the map and hold out the medallion, somehow sticking it in place in the middle of the wall. And it DID stick. Bewildered, she started, "what are you – "

And the world began to move erratically.

Or something to that extent. There seemed to be an earthquake. Misao collapsed on the floor, not being able to take the moving floor. She shut her eyes, holding her arms above her head to protect herself from falling debris. One moment, everything was chaos, the next, silence. The woman cautiously looked up, and saw that the wall was gone, and a whole, gaping vastness of dark chasm was there in front of her. Aoshi was nowhere to be seen.

Her heart began to pound against her ribs. _What happened? Where is he? What's that? Where's Aoshi? _She quickly grabbed her things and ran towards the black entrance. It looked like some sort of black water, or something of a gel substance, defying gravity by not pouring towards her and into the passage. She gingerly touched it. It was cold. _Well, here goes!_ Misao steeled herself, took a deep breath, and jumped in. 

She was floating. 

The dark water was surrounding her… it wasn't black at all. It was actually some sort of silvery- gray substance… beautiful, even. It was like a sea of fairy dust. There was some sort of inner light that's making it all glittery. She hung there suspended, staring everywhere.

Then she realized that she couldn't breathe. 

She tried to swim upwards, but there was an unknown force that's pulling her down. Her lungs were squeezing painfully; her head was going to burst. If she didn't get any air soon, she'd drown. Desperate, she treaded her arms faster, kicked her legs with more force, but to no effect. She gasped, releasing an air bubble. She hazily watched it float above her, away from her. And she felt the darkness coming in. 

Suddenly, her hand jerked and something resembling an arm surrounded her tiny waist. She only had enough energy to open her eyes… and she saw penetrating electric blue staring right back at her. 

_Aoshi? _

And then they were suddenly closer, and she felt firm, yet soft lips on hers, his mouth moving over hers to open. Hopelessly weak now, she couldn't help but follow his mouth, and her full lips opened under him. 

And he breathed life into her.

She gasped it in greedily, her senses reeling, her body suddenly alive. Her hands clutched his strong shoulders, pressing closer, searching for that blessed air. They both began kicking for the surface, supporting each other, not letting go. In the process, the simple kiss of life turned into a full- blown kiss, giving and taking, devastatingly beautiful, their mouths pulsating together in a movement as old as time. It was something they realized they both needed desperately, just like air. All those past tensions, all those frustrations and passions… it all led to this. This kiss of life. 

At last, they reached the surface. And slowly, hesitatingly, their lips released each other, both reluctant to let go. A thin thread of glistening saliva connected their swollen mouths. 

Misao was panting – not knowing if it was from the near- death experience, or the kiss – and looked up, her lashes fluttering upwards, her cheeks flushed. Her eyes met his.

His eyes were different; she hadn't seen them like this before. He was clearly astonished, and they were of warmly dark hue because of the passion they had shared. And he looked at her like she was a very fascinating being, like she was something he hadn't realized before, and was just now discovering. Something had opened inside him, the floodgates of his firmly kept emotions, and he was glowing in happiness.

And they were still in each other's arms.

Aoshi lifted a trembling hand and cupped her left cheek. "Misao," he whispered, gave her a little smile, and closed his eyes forever, falling back towards the dark waters. 

Everything seems to be happening in slow motion, hazy and surreal. She remembered shouting his name, grabbing him and pulling him towards the shore with great difficulty, because she herself was weak. Upon reaching the shore and dragging him safely on ground, that was the only time she realized that she was crying. Crying over him, that stupid bastard who was dying, or who was probably dead already. She was bent over him, confused at her emotions, crying and sobbing like before… calling his name like before…

"No… please, Aoshi… no…"

__

No… please, Aoshi… no…

* * *

A/n: Ohhh, lookie! A cliffhanger! NYAHAHAHA! O.o I meant for this to be considerably shorter, and less melodramatic… but my imagination ran away with me again. *sweatdrop* Uhoh. Maybe all this depression crap's taking their bloody toll on me. XP So sorry if this chapter was on the details side… hehehe. ^_^ Next will be something about Aoshi. *cackles evilly* Somebody stop meh! NYAHAHAHAHA!!!

Anyway, thanks so much to the following people! (who still read even though I rarely update nowadays *sheepish grin*)

EK: Gomen nasai! I KNOW it's very confusing… So I'll try to make it straight: First, Misao goes to Mt. Fuji for the mission, meets Soujiro and everyone else, finds out that her professor's Aoshi (who's both in disguise and in his job… you'll find out later. ;p). She also finds out that Aoshi's her roommate, gets angry, goes to town, gets hit by a car, and gets saved by Enishi. They become good friends, and she goes back to the site the same day, finds the medallion… and then this chapter. kapeesh? :P Hope that sort of clears up most things. About Kaoru and Kamatari, they go to Mt Fuji to look for Jade Jaguar (documentary), umm… have some financial problems because of Kamatari's shoes and meets with Kenshin. *phew* So there. Sano and Megumi will come later, I promise! ^_^ 

JadOo: Nyehehehe… thanks! Yeah, I like Chou too! (That rhymes! LOL) Though this chapter concentrates more on the mission and Aoshi and Misao's relationship. Damn… it's getting angsty. I'll have to do something about that. :P Your welcome for the Kaoru moment! ^_^

Prudence-chan: Well, Sano will still come later on… their date is still on Friday night and it's only Thursday here. ;p 

Iiemtenshi: Nah… Soujiro's not really hiding anything. He's just an inquisitive, cute little side character. *grins* And I didn't really elaborated on Enishi and Misao's date. Hmmm… And I certainly can't kill Aoshi on that chapter! Here, perhaps… MWAHAHAHAHA!!! *evil grin*

Devil1: Thanks! I love twisted, complicated plots… and there are more twists to go! ^_^

Adrianne Doracas (Darkfairy): Thanks much! So sorry or the late update… am totally having a bad time in school. XP At least I recompensed by making this long… hehe.. he. *smiles*

Chris37: sorry for not really putting up a direct confrontation. Aoshi just decided to do something else. *grins*

Kmye- chan: Wow, really? Well, I should ask tips from you then! I don't exactly know what archeologist exactly DO, so I just presume they do those stuff… well! You have a really interesting course! ^_^

Moonstorm: hmm… my favorite room too *winks*. It's where I get most of my brilliant ideas! MWAHAHAHA! Oh no! The attack of the Squirrels! The horror!

MoonPheonix: Thanks! Hope this was interesting too… ;p Again, gomen for the late update!

Hitokiri- miao miao: I know the feeling *sweatdrop*. Well, this chapter further explains the medallion. :D And much more… wahahahaha!!! 

NatsuNoAme: well, we all have our priorities… *sigh* If I could, I'd write everyday! *sniff* Well, thanks! ^_^

Innocent Dreamer: hmmm? What tense confusions? *looks around* They're not tensed, are you, Misao and Aoshi? *looks at rigid characters* Oh. Well. *sheepish grin* All is not yet revealed, that's why there really are confusions. ^_^

Nekonomiko: Actually, I already migrated into my deranged world. I just visit here to write crazy fanfictions! NYAHAHAHA! :P Well, dodge, I will! Anyway I put it, it still won't be a cat and dog fight because Aoshi is too stoic for that. Besides, he wouldn't want to hurt her NOW. (I wonder why… heehee) Of course, there'll still be the chance in the future. *moves eyebrows up and down* 

Ah! Another chapter done! ^_^ Well, Please READ AND REVIEW! Arigatou, minna- san! *grins* 


	12. Unwanted

****

Author's notes: I've been through hell… and I'm still going through its last stages. @_@ School is killing me! I really don't blame those people who killed themselves because of stress… I know what they feel! I empathize! *sob* ( Please pray for me! My tests are coming next week! GAH!!!)

Well, enough with my angsty life… on with the angsty chapter! Bwaha! Bwaha! ;p

Disclaimer: My stomach hurts. My head hurts. I can't think… therefore, I don't own. So sue me. (minnie me: Wh- what? You are truly befuddled. ~_~) Yep. 

****

Mission: Frustration!

By Tesuka- chan

Chapter 12

Unwanted

"No… please, Aoshi… no!" 

__

That's strange. I remember that – no. No. I don't want to remember. 

Still, the memories came like an uncontrolled flood in his mind, torturing and impending. Remembering. 

*flash*

__

Mother. Father. Their faces are blank. How odd. Yet… we are all happy. A bright smile. A warm hug. We are a family. 

*flash*

__

I am 15 years old. I just heard the news: father is dead. He was cruising in his police car, patrolling the area when some goons suddenly passed by in their junk of a car and shot at father. A drive- by shooting. Mother is devastated, on her knees and crying like a woman in one of those drama shows. They are telling us more, but I don't want to listen, I don't want to know. I stand there, silent. I nurture my anger and pain. They will pay. Someday, I will have revenge.

*flash*

__

Mother is dead. It's a year after father died. Some pills are found beside her unmoving form. I just stare at her, unfeeling. I know_. They put me in orphanages, but I don't stay long in any of them. They say I am hopeless. That is the truth. So I run away. I find others like me – strong-willed and hopeless. We form a group, a gang. The Oni gang. We are ruthless. We are deadly. We are invincible. _

*flash*

__

I see this little girl in the market, posing as a boy. She has quick fingers, stealing a wallet from an old, rich guy. She looks so young – younger than I was when I started. There is just something in her that… well, I am intrigued. I follow her and see her in trouble with a couple of low pathetic life forms. I fight them easily, using what I've learned on them. I look at her, her clothes tattered. 

And innocent, wide blue eyes. 

I give her her coat. I can train her. She already has skill and she can be a useful member in our group. Something stirs inside me – pity. And some sort of recognition. I shake them away. I have not let myself feel anything for a long time. And I will not start now. I'm not called the Icicle for nothing.

*flash*

The kid, Misao, has a certain infatuation over me. I am not that dense. She follows me everywhere, like a puppy dog following its master. I am amused, but disinterested. I have no time. The gang's growing, as well as its reputation. I have a goal: to be the strongest. And that is what I have to do. For glory. For power. For revenge. I have no time for anything else. 

*flash*

__

Everything is falling apart. Our rival gang is devious. Especially their bastard of a leader. The Oni gang was accused for a crime we did not commit. And the supposedly traitor was… I. I was helpless, the influence of my rival too powerful. All I can do is be patient. I am good at that, after all. I have been patient for many years… I can be patient a little bit longer.

I just hope that Misao can take care of herself. No… I know she can take care of herself. Even if she does not know the truth and she may be lead to believe the lies, what is important is that she is safe. 

I see a pair of blue eyes in the crowd, much like the ones I saw by the market place a long time ago. I know that it will haunt me forever. Those innocent blue eyes full of hurt and betrayal. 

I do not know why it affects me so.

Yet I cannot let it. I am made of ice after all.

*FLASH FLASH* 

* * *

__

Oh, thank Kami- sama! He's breathing!

Misao sat back on her heels, tired and relieved. She had taken off her jumpsuit and was down to wearing her black tank top and cargo pants – all wet and sticking to her body. Wisps of damp, dark blue hair framed her heart- shaped face, emphasizing her haggard state. She still had a bit of difficulty breathing properly; otherwise, she was okay. The same couldn't be said about the man lying down beside her. 

"Flaming Ice" was lying flat on his back, breathing softly, yet steadily. He was pale, more than the usual, and he had a huge gash on his left side, probably from a falling boulder caused by the quake. Misao had patched it up, using most of the torn pieces of her jumpsuit as bandages. The rest of the rags she used to stop the blood flowing out from a wound at the back of his head. Misao looked at her handiwork worriedly. 

__

I can't believe it… she thought, her head still whirling from the after effects and mixed emotions._ I can't believe he went back for me, even though he was obviously bleeding to death. But why? Why? He could've died! Baka!_

"You stupid idiot!" her fist clenched. "Why? Why did you do it?" It came out as a whisper, full of confusion, anger and despair. Her eyes filled up again. _Darn it. I have to do something… keep busy. Anything to keep the tears from falling again._

She took a deep, shuddering breath and looked at his face again. Her hand reached up to brush over his long bangs away. He was so beautiful… so ethereal. She traced his aristocratic features, chiseled in ice. His eyes, his cheek, his nose… and she stopped cold. 

He had stopped breathing. 

__

Oh no… OH NO YOU DON'T!!! The ever- practical Jade Jaguar took over, intent on keeping this man alive at all costs. There was only one thing to do – CPR. She took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and breathed on him, pumping his chest with her hands every three seconds. 

1, 2, 3 – breathe!

1, 2, 3 – breathe! 

1, 2, 3 – breathe! 

"DON'T YOU DIE ON ME, BASTARD!" 

1, 2, 3 – breathe! 

A small sound. Almost inaudible, yet a sound nevertheless. 

Misao's spirits lifted. _Yes! That's it! Breathe! _She leaned forward again, about to do another round just to be sure, when his eyelids slowly opened, revealing hazy, blue eyes. They looked straight into Misao's wide ones. 

They looked at each other. 

Misao's heart leaped up her throat. _Oh. _Then she abruptly leapt backwards, putting space in between them, furiously blushing. _Why am I blushing? It's not like I'm doing something wrong… I saved his life for goodness' sake! Just returning the favor. And it's not like I haven't… I mean… kissed him… or something…_

Furious at herself, she kept her head down as she started an explanation. "Look, it's not what it looks like. I just performed CPR on you because you were dying because you were such an idiot saving me like that even though you were hurt and... and let's just forget about what happened earlier, okay? It doesn't mean anything at all… you just saved me and I- I'm really grateful for that but you know it's… just…" her words faded along with her voice. _Crap. I really blundered this time. _

Silence. 

Misao peeked through her bangs at him. He was sitting up, leaning heavily at a boulder behind him, his hand on his head. Amazingly, his face was back to its normal stoic mask, except for his eyebrows, which were burrowed as if he was trying to figure out something. He opened his mouth. 

She held her breath. 

"Wha- what happened earlier?" he asked, icy tone laced with pain and bafflement.

Misao was, to say the least, shocked. 

__

He… couldn't remember. 

She couldn't say anything. 

__

Well, that's a good thing, isn't it? That's like nothing ever happened… which is EXACTLY what I want. It never happened. Never. And her heart oddly constricted. 

"Well?" he raised a questioning eyebrow, then winced as even the slightest of actions caused him to hurt somewhere. 

"I – well… up to where did you remember?" _Please…_

"I remember the quake… and something hitting my head and scraping my side and being plunged into somewhere dark… and all of the rest is a hazy blur." He rubbed his temples. His head ached. 

"Oh." She paused. "Well, I also jumped in, but I almost drowned. You came back and saved me, and you fainted in the middle so I had to drag you here to shore," she said, rather monotonously. _It's better if he doesn't remember. Less things to think and worry about. _Unconsciously, her fists clenched tightermaking red nail marks on her palm. _It's damned well better this way. _

"Oh. I see." he said quietly, accepting what she said. "So I guess we're even then."

"Right." She curtly nodded. _I can't stand this. I can't continue with this explanation crap. _She stood up and went towards her backpack, which had surprisingly survived the whole ordeal. She lifted it easily and strapped it behind her. She started towards a narrow path, in between two solid walls of stone and marble, lighted by luminous green moss. It was the only path, anyway, and it's either that or back to the gel- like lake. Then she stopped, looked at him over her shoulder and haughtily asked, "well, are you coming or are you too weak to continue? I can just come back for you once I get the sword…" she paused for a moment, as if a thought just struck her. Then, "or not at all. We ARE rivals, you know." She smiled at him humorlessly and went on her way. 

Aoshi cursed. "A little help won't hurt." He muttered under his breath while standing up slowly.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. You saved my life, I saved yours… no more no less. You're on your own now." She called back, disappearing around a corner.

He cursed again. _What's gotten into her? At least she was fighting before. Now she just doesn't care. _He gritted his teeth and started the trek. _Fine. If that's the way she wants it, I have no qualms about it. _He held on to the walls and kept walking. One agonizing step after the other. 

Misao leaned against the wall once he was out of her sight. She was so angry! She wanted to kill the man! Why did she save him in the first place? For one, her life would've been easier without him. Then she could've gone on her own pace… not worrying about anyone trying to snatch the prize away from her. Lastly, she certainly would not have these weird feelings coursing through her veins! Kami- sama, she wanted to pull all her hair out for being so stupid! 

__

There's an easy way out. Just pull out your guns and kill the man. 

Then she quickly shook her head, not even believing that she considered such a thing. She might be a burglar, yes, but she's a burglar with ethics! She hardly killed anybody, for all those threats and skills with different weapons. She just learned all those to protect herself. Granted, she had wounded one person or another, but she had never really killed anyone before. Besides, it would totally be unfair if she attacked him now… he was wounded and he had no weapons. If she did try to kill someone, she wanted it to be fair. 

__

Right. You're just looking for excuses not to kill him Why don't you just be true to yourself and admit that you – 

__

OH SHUT UP! I don't want to think about this! I won't kill him. Period. End of story. She nodded and pushed away from the wall. While thinking all those things, she did not realize that he had caught up with her. 

"Waiting for me?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh no, I was just admiring the wonderful rock formations here," she answered in kind, challenging him. Then she sighed and started walking again. "Yes, I was. I didn't want you to trip and get yourself killed because a stone embedded itself inside your brain. I want to kill you myself after this." she lied. 

"Oh? Why wait? Why don't you kill me now and end my suffering?" he asked, quietly.

"Because… it wouldn't be any fun getting the sword without a rival." 

"Hn."

"And I want you to suffer." She gave him a sly smile and turned back towards the path. "just like the way I suffered." She added under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. I said hurry up."

Aoshi didn't reply. He looked at her small form, stomping towards who-knows- where. He had a brooding expression on his face. He tightened his trench coat around him and followed Jade Jaguar. 

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!! I c-can't believe t-that, Kamatari!" Kaoru exclaimed rather boisterously. She was already a bit tipsy after consuming three bottles of beer, and it was already late, well after two o'clock. The cameraman was also as drunk as she, if not more, and was narrating his past adventures in other countries. 

"And then he *hiccup* asked me to marry him! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Kamatari laughed as if there was no tomorrow.

"REALLY? What did you say?"

"Well… I didn't really g-get the chance to say anything… he found out I was actually gay soon after that. *hiccup* So he sort of mysteriously vanished! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Kamatari laughed hysterically, then they suddenly turned into nerve- racking sobs.

That made Kaoru a bit sober. "Oh. Oh, Kam, I'm so sorry… I didn't realize…" she tentatively patted the back of her friend, who had his head on the table, his shoulders shaking. 

"I- I loved him so much…" *sob sob* 

Thankfully, Kenshin the peacemaker gave his contribution. "Maa, maa… I think we all have had enough beer for now."

The feisty little reporter vehemently faced him. "Why you insensitive oaf! Here's Kamatari, pouring his heart out, and all you can say is 'maa, maa'? BAH! MEN! YOU'RE ALL THE SAME!" Then she faced Kamatari again and tried to soothe him, her brain not really registering that her heartbroken friend was also a man. 

Kenshin was at a loss. He decided that he should just stick his foot inside his mouth and keep quiet. So he got a newspaper and started reading. He was scanning through the headlines when someone suddenly burst. 

"WHY THAT LITTLE HUSSY! I AM GOING TO *hiccup* KILL HER! I AM TOTALLY PRETTIER THAN SHE IS, AND I'M A MAN! HA! NO ONE CAN *hiccup* BEAT THAT!" Kamatari was standing up, waving a fist in the air while Kaoru was egging him on. The people in the other table began to leave quietly, feeling that they had had enough alcohol… not that there were much people to begin with anyway. 

"Yeah! That's the shhpirit, Kamatari!" Kaoru cheered. 

"Yeah! And I'm gonna – " *THUMP* 

"Wha- Kamatari? KAMATARI?! Oh my Kami- sama… Kenshin! He's dead!" Kaoru panicked, pulling Kenshin.

"Oro~ Kaoru- dono… he just fell asleep." 

"A- are you sure?" *sniff*

"Hai… one hundred percent sure."

"O-okay." *sniff*

"Well, let's just go home now, okay, Kaoru- dono?" He smiled reassuringly at her teary- eyed face. He put down the newspaper and stood up. 

"Okay, Kenshin." *sniff* She began to gather her things when her eye caught the newspaper Kenshin was reading earlier. The headline was: **Excavation On Precious Sword Brings Interesting Results**

Blue eyes widened. _That's it! _"That's it! THAT'S IT!" 

"What is it, Kaoru- dono?" Kenshin paused amidst struggles while helping Kamatari up, which was no small feat considering that the cameraman was taller than he was. 

"I know where she is! At the excavation!" She was pointing at the newspaper while trying not to leap over the moon. "I can finally do my documentary and give all those scumbags at the office something to think about! HA!" Pretty soon, she'll be dancing the hula if Kenshin didn't stop her.

"Well, that's great Kaoru- dono!" He replied, obviously not having any inkling on what she was talking about. "Now let's get back home, shall we?" He practically hauled the both of them out of the Akabeko and towards the car. 

"Haha! I'll track Jade Jaguar down, and I will be the first reporter to give the people the truth about her! Haha! Ha!" *THUNK* She abruptly fell asleep, thankfully already on the passenger seat of the car. 

Kenshin had stopped putting the keys in the ignition in midair when he heard the name Jade Jaguar. He narrowed his eyes and finally realized what this reporter was up to. He had to watch over her closely… she could get hurt. And Jade Jaguar…well, fancy that. 

He revved up the engine and headed straight home, sober as a stick. 

* * *

A/n: kinda short, but it's pretty okay. I hope. Ehehehe. *scratches the back of her head* Things turned out quite different… actually, this chapter came to me while I was just typing. Right. I'll try to plan next time. *sweatdrop* (Wah! It's 1:16 am. Monday. School. Hell. *dies*)

I keep imagining Kaoru here like when she was drunk on that episode when she thought Kenshin proposed to her (when he gave her the ring). That was so funny! Teeheehee… 

Anyway, thank you ALL so much for the great reviews! 

Chris37: Hmmm… what do you think? It wouldn't be fun anymore if they just accepted that kiss… *evil grin* I'm thinking more on the lines of 'complicated and twisted'. Just like the author! Bwahahaha! ^_^

Hitokiri-miao miao: Kenshin and Aoshi? Whatever are you saying, dahling? *some kind of weird accent* Hahaha! Well, m'dear, that you'll just have to find out in the next chappies. ^_^ Arigato! And I DO have a huge imagination… I guess my childhood never left me. ;p 

DarkFairy: Hallo!! Glad you liked that one! *beams* Of course, I'm not going to make things easier for them… *sly smile* just you wait! Teeheehee…

oO-Innocent Dreamer- Oo: Oh… that one! 'Tis my greatest flaw! Even in my compositions, I make the same mistakes! I'm really trying my best to change that bad habit of mine though… gomen! ^_^ About Kenshin and Kaoru… well, I figured that since Misao's the main character here, Kaoru shall be the 'comic relief' kind of character. I hope that won't be so bad… but they still have bigger roles to play in the future here. ^_^

moonstorm: Errr… foot? *scratches head* I don't remember a foot. *shrugs* Well, here in our country, squirrels are endangered species! O.o So you can just imagine how stupid I looked when I exclaimed "SQUIRREL!!!" in Canada. Yeesh. ;p

MoonPhoenix: Gomen for that… I reread the last chapters and I personally thought that I lack a good number of cliffies. So there. *grins evilly* But don't worry, I won't put much. I hope. :P Well, thanks!

Chill: NO SWEARING!!! *slaps chill around a bit with a large trout* Hehehe… I didn't realize that you were reading my fic at all! O.o Hay nako… trust you to comment about that. *rolls eyes*

Tatsumaki: Whoa, lots of reviews there! *grins widely* Hmmm let's see… well, about the link, I thought I should fix that but I got lazy. Hehe… and about Kaoru… I never really meant for her to be that way – it just sort of came out. I figured that since Misao's the lead here, might as well make Kaoru the cute, "comic relief" figure. Sort of exchanging their roles. *grins sheepishly* Anyway, thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it! ^_^

Super Hurricane: Hmm… yeah… I think I got the readers confused there. *sweatdrop* Well, I'll try my best to explain that in the next chapter. I don't exactly have time here because I have to study for a test tomorrow. *mumble grumble* Well, Thanks for that and everything else! Hope you keep reading! ^_^

Ice Demoness: Wow, I never really saw this as special. O.o Wow… well, thanks! *smile smile*

Dusk- angel: Thanks! Glad you found it funny! I'll try to update regularly, promise! ^_^

Shelby: Thanks! I take that as a compliment! (the evil thing ;p) 

ShiNIchi: Ah… girl. *sweatdrop* LOL. Haha! ^_^ Thanks! 

Cat, Avatar for the DCG: Hallo! Wow, thanks so much! Even with lots of errors (I know I do, I just don't get around correcting them because of the lack of time) I'm glad you still read it! I also read your reviews in TVA… I really am flattered. ^_^ Well, I think I got carried away with that ending. LOL. I'm just having a bit of difficulty with the sequel… but I'm trying to continue that after this. Well, thanks much!! Hope you keep reading! ;p 

EK: No problem! Thanks for your support! ^_^

Kashii: Thanks a bunch! *grins*

Kelly: Thanks! Glad you liked it. :D Hmm… I have a problem with that… I'm afraid I really don't get to update that much because of all the schoolwork I have. But do not despair! I shall definitely finish this! ^_^ Not that soon though. Hehe.

Machoman: Nice name! Haha! ^_^ Well, we'll just see… (in truth, I have it all figured out but I don't want to spoil anything ;p) Thanks so much! So sorry if I didn't update that soon… just lots of crappy stuff to do. Bah. Well, I truly hope you don't get that disappointed… *worried look* 

NatsuNoAme: O-kay… I hope your alter ego's alright. *sweatdrop* Well, archeology truly fascinates me… too bad I can't take that as my course. *sob* Oh well. I'll just write about it though I don't really have that much of a clue. Hehe… ;p Ah! I feel like I have a huge balloon for my head! Thanks so much! ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter too! 

Phew! Well, I never imagined that replying can take so long… *wipes sweat from brow* Well, at least I'm having fun! Thanks so much guys! Please read and review! *grins hugely* 


	13. Some Complications

****

Author's notes: Okay, before the expected "throttle and kill the author because she didn't update for ten years!" bit, I have five logical explanations: 1) severe author's block. You all know how it is. @_@ 2) school problems. Our class has two very emotional male teachers pissing off on us. No, not literally. 3) computer break down. For two whole weeks. Imagine how I survived. *feels around* Am I TRULY alive??? 4) I'm practically a typing corpse right now. Complete with eye bags, coffin, and a shovel to bury myself with. 5) *blink blink* Huh? What? (minnie me: she's a BIT disoriented.)

Oh yeah, if you want a tour of my enigmatic talent of imagination and hallucination, please refer to the end author's notes. *blank faces* Okay, they're a bunch of explanations about some things from the previous chapters, kaput?

On with your bloodlust, people! 

Disclaimer: *monotone voice* Don't. Please. I've had enough suffering. Don't take this away. Ah. (I don't even have the energy to be my usual blissfully happy self. Sad.)

****

Mission: Frustration!

By Tesuka- chan

Chapter 13

Some… Complications

__

Crap. I STINK. 

Misao tried not to squirm and scrounge up her face. Though she might be a burglar, she was one burglar who was very particular about hygiene. She usually brought a basic hygiene kit, but because she was in a hurry, she had forgotten. Now, after all she had been through, she was stinking up worse than a skunk. She needed a bath. Badly.

Aoshi watched her adjust her knapsack for the hundredth time. They had been walking along the passage from some time now and from the looks of it, it's still a long way to go. He was getting a bit tired, especially with his injured side. He glanced at the woman in front of him. He felt something amiss. She squirmed again. She was obviously uncomfortable about something. He decided to ask.

"Is anything the matter?"

Misao almost jumped out of her skin. Then a vein immediately ticked in irritation. _Geesh, I almost forgot about him. He's just too damned silent. I'm dirty, I'm smelly, and HE's here. Kami- sama, I need a miracle…_ "No."

If she had turned back to glance at him, she would've seen an arched eyebrow shoot up high on his forehead. As it was, she didn't and ignored him as usual, trudging on, wishing with all her might that she was at home having a nice, warm bath. 

A few minutes passed by and she felt that not only was she reeking, but she was also getting more tired after every step she took. Just when she decided to tell the almost-non-existent-icicle that they should stop and sleep for the rest of the night, she turned on a bend on the passage and stopped. Her eyes widened in awe and she stood stupefied at the sight in front of her. The almost-non-existent-icicle stopped short not far behind her and stared quietly.

This was what they saw:

The plain, solid walls that lined the passage was carved out of widened into a cavernous cave. A shaft of moonlight coming from an indiscernible location high above where the roof opened into the night sky gave the cave an eerie, mystical feeling. There were exquisite rock formations glittering with crystals and unknown luminous substance surrounding the whole place, adding to its unearthly atmosphere. And there, a good distance away from where they stood was an underground lake stretching far beyond their sight, its waters superbly clean and crystal clear. It was certainly a sight to behold, especially for two worn out travelers on a mission. 

__

Thank you Kami- sama!

Misao was beyond weeping with relief. Though there was an odd nagging feeling at the back of her head, she was already halfway on the last few meters of the carved passage, the water ahead just begging for her to come and take a bath. She didn't even thought for a second that something might be wrong in this whole setting. She strode determinedly towards it. 

She felt something shift under her right foot.

She didn't notice it much; she didn't care anymore. She was at the point of being delirious. Her strides turned into a desperate run, her body clamoring for cleanliness and the purging of vile odors and disgusting sweat.

The ground began to shake.

"What the – " she started, her warped mind finally registering that something was wrong. She stopped, annoyance quickly overtaking her brief period of happiness. _Argh! What's with underground caves and shaking floors? Am I in some kind of a natural blender or something? This is just getting old! _She quickly glanced behind her to see if Aoshi was doing fine on his own, but to her surprise, he was actually right behind her. She blinked. _Weird. _

The shaking stopped. 

"Thank goodness that's over," she mumbled under her breath as she shook off the dust from her hair and shoulders. "I'm getting used to these quakes."

"You should. After all, there's an average of five minor earthquakes happening everyday, one just doesn't feel it all the time," Aoshi quipped behind her. 

She stared at him. She began to wonder if his being a 'professor' might not be just a disguise after all. _Nahhhh…_ she shrugged and said, "okay… whatever you say prof." 

It might be that the tiring trek was taking its toll on her or maybe it's just the fact that he's there, but for some weird reason, she found that funny. So she laughed. She laughed so hard, she couldn't breathe, and her stomach began to cramp up. Soon, she was giggling hysterically on the floor.

An eyebrow was raised yet again. "Something you find amusing?"

"Oh no… i- it's just th- that… I- I don't… BWAHAHAHA!!!"

"…"

"I- I mean, for a moment there I thought that… hahaha… y- you're a real professor or something… teeheehee…" Misao wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"But I am."

The laughter stopped. "What?"

"I am a real professor." Though his face remained stoic, his eyes told her that he was a bit amused and irritated at the same time. And that he was telling the truth. But her poor brain still couldn't accept that fact, not just yet.

"Stop pulling my leg, _prof_. It's not funny anymore." It wasn't. She completely stopped laughing.

"Then how do you propose I know all about all the things I teach to the students?"

She shrugged off- handedly. "Easy. Extensive research." 

"My doctorate and I.D.?"

"Forgeries."

"All the people I know, and all those who know me as a professor?"

Misao hesitated. She was already doubting herself. "Maybe you took the identity of a well- known figure."

He smirked. "A well- known figure with the same face, the same name, the same attitude?" He moved close to her, a bit too close for comfort in Misao's opinion. "Remember this Misao, there's only one Aoshi Shinomori in the world." His long, lean fingers cupped her cheek and her jade eyes widened, entranced by his blue ones. Even though she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to step back. It was as if some invisible force was holding her in place. _But do I really want to?_

"And you know it, Misao. You, of all people, know it so well. Know me so well." He leaned closer. She held her breath as her eyes flickered close. _I… I do know you. And I… I do want this…_

… and the ground shook yet again. 

Alarmed and completely flabbergasted, she jumped back and turned away from him. And at that moment, she knew that this quake isn't the ordinary five-a-day quake. That's because at the end of the carved passage in front of her, a wall was quickly rising up from the ground, blocking their way towards the lake. They were going to be trapped.

Her training took over completely. The only thing important now is survival. She looked at Aoshi and nodded. She knew that he wouldn't fail her. They had practiced a lot of times before, even if it was ages ago, after all. There was no time to waste.

****

The wall was halfway up, twice the height of a man…

He quickly positioned himself beside the rising wall. Jade Jaguar tightened the straps of her knapsack and ran as lithely as a cat.

****

… it was already three- fourths high and still rising…

Flaming Ice hoisted Misao on top of the moving wall. She gracefully landed on the wall and crouched. He jumped quickly on a nearby boulder for leverage.

****

…only four feet left, the wall about twenty feet high…

He jumped towards Misao. 

****

… three feet…

Pain on his left side exploded. Time seems to slow down as he hung suspended in the air, his arm outstretched, ready to grasp something, anything. 

But there was none. 

And then he started to fall. Everything seemed surreal. The wall was inching upwards in slow motion. And then amidst everything, a small hand shot out, strong and confident, and gripped his hand securely. From there, everything went so fast.

Jade Jaguar pulled Flaming Ice up, and with not time to lose, the both of them jumped off the twenty- two feet wall. 

****

… the wall shut the passage with a loud *THUD*.

*SPLASH*

The two rolled on the ground, got a bit entangled with each other, and rolled straight to the lake. Hence, the splash.

Misao spluttered after surfacing and her first thought was, _I didn't mean to bathe with my clothes on! Yeesh! _She shivered. _The water is so cold!_ She looked around and saw Aoshi surface the water not far from her. He was also soaked to the bone. Both of them started wading out towards the shore. 

Upon reaching dry ground, she flopped on the floor, completely exhausted. She had to rest. Everything is just too much for the moment. She sighed. _That was close. Too damned close. _She didn't know if she was thinking about the wall… or something 'else'. Maybe both. But whatever it is, it's over. For now. She glanced at the man beside her.

He was in the same position as her, lying down peacefully with his arms and legs outstretched. He was breathing normally, rather peacefully. His clothes were all soaked. Then she instantly frowned when she saw something else other than water soak his clothes. 

Without small effort, she stood up and moved towards him. He kneeled at his side with a determined expression on her face. She took off his trench coat and looked at the crude bandages she had made earlier. They were thoroughly soaked with blood. She began taking them off. 

Aoshi's eyes flickered open. "What are you doing?"

"I'm redressing your wounds, you nitwit. You shouldn't have pushed yourself too much. Baka." She said this in monotone, seemingly concentrating on her task.

He stared at the woman before her, her whole person soaked wet. Her tank top clung to her skin, as well as her baggy cargo pants. Her hair was really messy, her face smudged with grime. He wondered about her sometimes. How she could be so haughty at one minute and then so selfless the next. He knew about her hygiene thing… and yet, she still helped him with his wounds even though she was obviously itching to clean herself. She really was full of contradictions. 

"Okay, don't move. And that's an order." She took out the last of the rags and put them in a pile beside her. Then she looked inside her knapsack, looking for something. After some searching, she gave up and hesitated, looking at him. He had closed his eyes because of the piercing pain. Having no other choice and decided to do it before she chickened out, she turned her back on him (a show of modesty on her part) and took out her tank top, wrung it dry, folded it neatly, and put it over his wound. 

Aoshi opened his eyes. 

Misao only had her black sports bra on, and her face was as red as a Washington apple. She had a great deal of self- control, he'd give her that, she not fleeing the instant he opened his eyes. How very brave of her. But he couldn't really help observing her flawless milky white skin, her small, yet nicely shaped breasts and her flat stomach. He hadn't really realized much that little Misao had grown into a beautiful woman until that moment. How she had grown. 

She felt his eyes on her. _Hey, I'm doing this for him! I have no bandages left on my bag and he's going to bleed to death if I don't stop his blood flow with something. _She felt her face turn crimson, like a Washington apple. _Crap this._ She steeled herself and stared straight at his eyes.

"Hey, don't have any ideas buster. I'm just letting you use my shirt as a bandage for a while until I wash these rags." She huffed, took the rags, stood up and walked towards the edge of the lake. It took her a great deal of self- control not to cover her breasts with her arms. Pride, you know. By now, she had also eradicated from her brain how his eyes had looked back at her, a dark, midnight blue color. It had sent shivers up and down her spine.

Thankfully, he kept quiet. She didn't think she could take it if he made a comment on her actions. She didn't know what she would do. There was an electric charge in the air as she scrubbed furiously. 

Finishing up, she wrung the rags dry and left them to dry on a boulder. She then hunted around for dry twigs, as dry as she could get them. After all, there was water here and where there was water, there was usually plant life. She knew as much as that. When she had found enough, she made a pile, brought out her waterproof matches _– thank kami-sama I remembered to bring those _– and lit a small fire. Not much, but it was enough. 

And now she did what she had been avoiding doing for the last few minutes – that is, to look at him. 

He was still staring at her.

Misao got annoyed, her embarrassment fading away. She snapped at him, "Well, what are you looking at?"

One corner of his mouth jerked up.

"Well?" she demanded haughtily.

"You're pretty cute when you're angry… and half naked."

Her face fired up. _I can't believe this guy! Here I am, practically saving his life, and all he does is spite me? Damn him! _She couldn't reply. She wouldn't know what to say anyway. So she stalked off to the farthest side of the shore. "I'm going to bathe and if you so much as move one little finger towards this direction, I am going to break each and every bone in your body!" She called back to him, meaning every word. She vanished behind a rock formation. 

Aoshi chuckled lightly and tried to go sleep. 

* * *

Misao came back, squeaky clean, though still a bit damp. She peeped at the edge of the rock formation to see what he was doing. He was still at the same place, at the same position from the time she left him. She really did mean to just check out if he moved but she couldn't help staring a bit longer. Besides, even though he's an egotistical, megalomaniac, chauvinistic pig, that doesn't change the fact that he's really handsome. Gorgeous even. No, downright hot. And beautiful things are nice to look at. 

She took one last look and turned away. _Oh, this is NOT good. Just TRY to keep away, okay? Geesh, I'm like a swooning schoolgirl. _She shook her head in self- disgust, composed herself, and walked back. She checked the rags, found out they were dry enough, and decided to get her tank top back. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself for the task ahead of her. 

He was asleep. _Good. That makes things a lot easier for me. _She then hurriedly took out her tank top, noted that the blood stopped flowing, and bandaged it again with the clean rags. Finishing all that in record time, she heaved a sigh of relief. _Go me! _Smiling happily for the first time that night, she began to walk towards the edge of the lake to wash her tank top. She wouldn't want his blood all over her. No, Siree. 

She washed her top with great gusto. She even hummed a Britney Spears tune. After scrubbing forever, it finally got cleaned, but not without a few stains. She shrugged. That couldn't be helped. Finally finished at last and looking forward to the long sleep ahead of her, she remembered something: his head wound. 

__

Ah shit. She scowled. _I'll check that, then I'll sleep. Kami- sama, I'm hopeless. I'm just too nice. _Another voice popped to her head. _To everyone or only to him? _She pushed that little voice off the cliff. She approached the sleeping figure and gently lifted his head to look at the wound. _It doesn't look too bad, looks like its healing. _

"Why were you peeping at me behind that rock formation?" said a groggy voice.

Misao's throat clogged. She slowly looked at the head on her lap. His eyes were still shut. But it was him alright. _Sneaky bastard._

"What do you mean?" She answered, a bit too innocently.

When he didn't answer her, she thought he had fallen asleep again. When she was about to put his head on the ground, he spoke again, two little words, "thank you."

To say she was surprised was an understatement. "Well… ah… your welcome."

"That's already the second time you took care of me." He opened his deep blue eyes and stared at her. "Even though you didn't need to." 

A faint flush tinted her cheeks. She sniffed. "Well, let's just say I'm too nice. After all this, I'll be as dangerous as before, I promise you that." _After all this, I won't ever see you again._

A ghost of a smile was on his lips. "I wouldn't expect anything else."

For the first time since she met him again after all those years, she gave him a genuine smile. 

For the first time since he met her again after all those years, his heart thawed and began to beat again. 

Misao suddenly realized what she was doing and looked away, putting his head back on the ground. _That prep talk didn't do much good. _She moved away, carefully avoiding looking back at him. She made a big deal out of fluffing up her knapsack for a pillow and looking for a comfortable position to sleep in. After a while, everything was silent. She didn't face him. 

"What happened to you, after all these years?" A low voice asked quietly. 

For a time, she didn't answer. And then, "I made myself stronger. Better."

"I can see that. You are stronger and better now."

"Nice of you to notice."

The fire cracked and cackled.

"Do you still remember the gang?" He asked.

Her back stiffened. "No." _I don't want to remember. _

"I do." He paused. "Those were the best days of my life." He stared at her across the fire.

__

Why are you doing this? Why are you torturing me? Didn't you know that those were the worse days of my life? Didn't you know that I didn't have my own life because of you? Because you stole it, being a burglar that you are. You stole it. My life, my heart. But now I've stolen it back. And I don't want it to be stolen again. She didn't comment on that. 

"Misao, I think that – "

"Go to sleep Aoshi. We have a long day tomorrow." She retorted coldly before he could say anything that he will probably regret later on.

"Good night then, Jade Jaguar." His voice was stone.

She wanted to weep. But she never weep, never cried. She couldn't.

So she slept.

* * *

__

The new girl, Misao, was quiet. She wouldn't speak with the other members, wouldn't even look at them. She was always alone. Scared.

He felt it again. That feeling called pity and something else stirring his heart. It probably won't go away if he doesn't do anything about the girl. So he made a decision. 

He had told her to meet him one afternoon by the river, his favorite place to contemplate. She came, looking as sorry as ever, her green eyes dull. For some unknown reason, he became angry. He gave her a long fighting stick, like the one he was holding. Then he told her to attack. She kept shaking her head, no. So he attacked.

The girl definitely has skill. She instinctively blocked each attack, though barely. Her eyes were wide and panicked, like a deer's. But when he tentatively hit her on her hand, she got angry and started to attack him on her own. Then she hit his hand. She stepped back, triumphant. Then her expression suddenly became scared, the deer look back again. 

"Good." He said. "If you want, I'll teach you how to fight on your own so you won't look that scared anymore." He gave her an appreciative nod.

For the first time since he took her back with him, she smiled at him, her face lighting up and her eyes the shade of beautiful jade. 

For the first time since his father died, his heart thawed and began to beat. 

* * *

A/n: Oh, what a sappy chapter. I'm that depressed, eh? *sighs* Oh well. At least I finished it! *hooray!* 

Explanations: 

****

the gel- like black water thing – that says it all. Just imagine Jell-O, or something with that consistency, only gray or black. It's not that flowy because it isn't water, so when the door opened, it didn't gush out like a river. It stayed in that form. If you put your hand in it, it will give way. It's more dense so it pressed more on Misao's lungs than ordinary water. The ancient people put it there as another protection thing. (okay, I invented that. ^_^)

****

the golden map – imagine nine coins. Make a three by three square from it, with the coins touching side by side. The map's like that when it's opened. Its closed form is the size and shape of one coin. When you twist it in a particular way, it opens up. It closes when you touch the middle coin. This shows the way to the treasure, though it doesn't show the booby- traps. (hey… don't think like that!!! *stern face*)

****

The moving wall – Hmmm… you know the doors in Star Wars (or some other space movie) when the automatic doors slam down? It just like that only that it slams up and it's twenty-four feet high. Not to mention it's made of stone. Ancient people are geniuses. Hehe. 

Hm… oh well, I suppose that's it. If you need any more clarifications, please tell me in your reviews! ^_^ Speaking of reviews, thanks so much to the following people!!

Babyg2988: wow, you dance the hula? *starts singing pearly shells* Haha! Thanks for reading my fic! ^_^

Moonstorm: You wouldn't want to know what "Tae" means in our language if you pronounce it differently. *laughs hysterically* Ok fine, it means – (minnie me: STOP! You'll corrupt the poor reviewer!) *pouts* fine, fine. I never have fun these days. *pouts* Sorry for the late update! :P

Machoman: Arigatou! SO sorry for the late update… you didn't have a heart attack, did you? *prays for you* Well, as I said, I had some… plans. *laughs evilly*

Misao Mei Mei: Thanks much! Yeah, it's sort of the stage name of her voice actress. Hope you like this one too! ^_^

Dusk- angel: Yeah, I love making fun of Aoshi… making him weak while Misao is as strong as ever is fun. Sort of like a blow to his ego. BWAHAHAHA. Well, I'm sure you have that imagination thing inside you. You just need to push the button! But not too much… see what happened to me? *pities self*

Innocent Dreamer: Well, thanks for that! ^_^ No Kenshin here, but lots on the next chapter. He'll go all mysterious, I promise! *grins* 

NatsuNoAme: Heehee, I hope this chapter sort of satisfied your curiosity. ^_^ Curiosity is a good trait! Just don't let it kill the cat. Teeheehee… (minnie me: don't mind her. She's delirious.) Hm. Yeah, too bad I can't kill my alter- ego. *pffft* Gomen ne, I really am trying to do my best with Kenshin. But he's really a bit mysterious here so he's not as polite. Anyway, thanks!

Melissa: Thank you very much! I'm so glad you liked it so far! *grins* Yeah, it does seem a bit weird but that's what I like about fanfiction… you can make the characters weird! Hahaha! ^_^ Thanks again!

Wahh… I have to go and read Les Miserables. Our homework for English. *sigh* Well, inspire me, people! Please read and review! (hell, flame me even! I welcome it with open arms! MWAHAHAHA!) ^_^


	14. Moving In!

**Author's notes: ***sings* "On my own… pretending he's… BESIDE me!!" *sob sob* I'm going loco. We're taking up Les Miserables. Amazing piece of literature. *nods head*

Okay, I'm not avoiding the updating issue, really, I'm not. *sighs* Well, usual excuse: school work, author's block, and… a new computer!!! *smiles widely* Sooo happy… not to mention friendster. Bwahaha. 'Tis so addicting. :3 Ho well. My birthday's coming up, so I'm making a new chapter! Whoo!!! EGAD! I'm turning 17! O.o Gosh. One more year and I can forget about ff.net and hit the clubs! WAHAHAHA! (Just kidding of course! ^_^)

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blahbiddyblah. 

**Mission****: Frustration!**

**By Tesuka- chan**

Chapter 14

Moving in!

_Breathe in… breathe out. I can do this. Yeah… I can! Think positive! Positive energy! _

Kaoru breathed in deeply as she readied herself, her usual exercise every time she had an assignment or a reporting to do. This time won't be any different. She IS going to make a report – about Jade Jaguar. And she knew exactly where to look for her. 

She practiced her no-fail-charming-smile one last time in front of the bathroom mirror, brushed an invincible speck of dirt off her crisp, white blouse, straightened her perfectly ironed slacks, and pulled her thoughts together. This was going to make it big for her. This was going to make her famous… the first reporter to give the world what it craves. This was going to show those sneering snakes in the office. She opened the bathroom door and went out.

_Watch out Jade Jaguar, here I come. _

*pause* 

The combined aromatic smell and crackling sound of cooking pork tantalized her senses. 

_Okay… right after breakfast then! _Grinning broadly, the reporter went straight to the kitchen where the red- haired policeman was cooking up a breakfast fit for the emperor. 

"Mou, Kaoru! It's too early!"

"Oh, shut up Kam. I'm in a mission here!"

"But it's 6:00 am! No one's awake at this godforsaken hour!" Kamatari continued whining while dragging his huge camera behind him. He didn't care if the case would get scratched. He didn't care if Kaoru will just sweetly die a violent death in front of him. Hell, he didn't even CARE about his boots right now. That's something serious indeed. And to make matters worse, they had to park the car a few kilometers away from the site to be less conspicuous, and they were now lurking around the ground of the excavation site. He grumbled, wondering how he ended up with this woman. 

*crackle*

"Kamatari, be quiet! We'll be heard!" 

"That wasn't me! That was you!"

*AHERM*

_Uh- oh. _

Kaoru's mind began to work fast, knowing that someone else was there with them. She had to think of some excuse… _damn, what excuse can you give when you're caught in the middle of a bush, lurking and looking suspicious? 'Umm… we were hunting rabbits?' I have to think of a better one… 'We are guardians of the mountain and we've come to inspect you!' Wait, that doesn't sound right. Crap!!! _

The organ inside her skull that can hardly be called a brain is obviously not cooperating right now. Well, whatever happens, she will not go down without a fight! She quickly spotted a good enough branch out of the corner of her eye. Deciding on her course of action, she lunged at it and held it above her head, ready to strike any moment… 

… and hit a tree just before a certain red- haired man emerged from the bushes. 

"Oro… what are you doing here, Kaoru- dono?"

_Oh, kami- sama! It's just Kenshin! Geesh… I thought it was some police guy – oh darn it! IT'S KENSHIN! What the hell is he doing here?! He definitely has the knack of popping up EVERYWHERE! _

"A- ano… I might ask you the very same question!" Kaoru retorted defensively.  She straightened her spine and lifted her chin, the broken branch quickly discarded behind her back. 

"Well, someone reported some disturbing noise out here. They thought that it might be a burglar or something." He knitted his brows together.

"We're not burglars! We're just – " _Whoops. "Err… ehehehe. We're researching… something about amazing noisy bushes. Right, Kam?" She looked at her partner in crime for help. Seeing the tall figure curled up in a fetal position asleep on one side, using the camera as a teddy bear, she immediately gave up on that idea. She's stuck. Again._

"Does this, by any chance, have anything to do with Jade Jaguar, Kaoru- dono?" 

Her blue eyes widened. "Wha – ? How did you - ?" 

She twiddled her thumbs. _Well, no use lying to this lie- detector policeman. Damn him for being one. _"All right, all right! It has everything to do with Jade Jaguar!" She sniffed. "I hope you're happy now. You're too damn good in your job." *sniff*

"Maa, maa… I just don't want you to be involved with the world's most wanted burglar, Kaoru- dono. You might get hurt." He approached her trembling form and held out his hand. "I think you'd better go back, ne?" He smiled that rurouni smile of his. 

It's probably his smile. It could have been his gentle words. It might have also been the worry in this voice, or the way he held her hand when she accepted his. Whatever it is, it made the headstrong woman comply and obey him. One just couldn't say no to that kind of man. How odd. 

"Everything all right here?" a low voice asked.

A pale- haired man wearing dark glasses – _who wears sunglasses in this time of the morning? – emerged from the bushes in front of them. He was wearing a turquoise silk polo under a sleek, black suit. He had a certain authoritative air around him, like he was someone important and powerful. There was something familiar about him, the reporter wondered, but she really couldn't put a finger on it._

"Ah, Yukishiro- san. Everything's taken care of."  Kenshin partially inclined his head towards the man. "I shall look around the perimeter to see if there's anything else amiss." Kenshin gave Kaoru an odd look, then quickly left.

Yukishiro- san shifted his attention to Kaoru and an eyebrow became visible above his dark glasses. "And who might this young lady be?" His glanced moved to the snoring Kamatari and the camera. "A reporter, I presume?"

"A- ano… I was… I mean, we were just…" she stopped, her mind blank. For the life of her, she couldn't think of any excuse. Or maybe she's just really bad at this whole lying thing in the first place. She suddenly felt like her conscience was giving her a pat on the back for realizing something new about herself. Well, pat away. _Just say something!!! _"Ah... we are making a documentary, you see – "

"You're part of the Tokyo University then? They are the only one allowed to make a documentary about the excavation."

Kaoru could only nod, her eyes downcast.

The tall man knitted his brows. "A few hours ago, the other one, Tomo- san, had left for some reason. I suppose you're just in time." He gave her a quick nod and started to move away, then hesitated. "You know, you could have gone straight to the site. No need for you to lurk around and alarm everyone." H gave her an amused smile and went on his way.

Kaoru's face burned as hot as a furnace. Probably just as red too. _Hmmm… it's not like I'm not getting used to the continual humiliation bestowed upon me by the ever- gracious Kami- sama. _She seethed inside. _Well? Is this it? Is this all you have? I'm here! Just rain all the embarrassments down at me right now, will ya! Bring it on!!! _

"I desperately need mochi balls," she grumbled, going over to the sleeping Kamatari, blissfully unaware of the impending woebegone fate that will fall upon him… soon. 

"KAMATARI!!!" 

*whoosh* *clonk*

The camera had quickly sat up, his forehead slapping a low branch of a tree nearby. "Itee… what now?" He grumbled. Yeesh. The girl's in a bad mood. She definitely needs mochi balls. 

"C'mon! We have a job to do!" She practically dragged the taller man towards the excavation site. 

Kenshin watched the bumbling pair from afar and shook his head, pondering on how things became so complicated since those two came into the picture. They certainly make things more interesting, not to mention more difficult for him. He sighed and his thoughts shifted to the owner of the company sponsoring the excavation. Yukishiro Enishi. A very interesting man. One of those profit- driven businessmen who only think about procuring money. Then why was his company sponsoring this excavation? It would have to benefit him in one way or the other… but whatever's found in this project is handed over to the museum. How exactly will he benefit?

Too many questions, no answers. 

He narrowed his amethyst eyes and walked towards the site. 

"I heard that Tomo- san left."

"Yeah, she probably couldn't take the professor anymore."

"Oh, you didn't hear? The professor left too. Some seminar in England, apparently."

"WHAT? In the middle of the excavation? No way…"

"How weird!"

Kaoru remained sitting in the corner, trying to look inconspicuous while listening to all the chatter around her. The white- haired man, Yukishiro- san, had invited her to the main tent to be introduced to the students and the people working on the excavation. She had just came in and sat in a monobloc chair when she heard all the rumors and speculations about the previous reporter/ student from Tokyo University. All of these things were very odd, indeed. She decided to find out more about this Tomo- san in the future. 

The businessman finally came in and the crowd settled. Kaoru was introduced, along with the still- sleepy Kamatari. She looked around the vicinity from her vantage point to see any suspicious- looking characters (namely, someone that might be Jade Jaguar). Her gaze stopped at a certain red- haired man. Startled, her eyes widened, seeing Kenshin here. _I thought he left already. His purple eyes caught hers, and she felt his penetrating stare go through her. She shivered and looked away, feeling utterly guilty. Well, why should she feel guilty anyway? It's not like she deceived him… well, not that much. __Well, after this, I'll thank him, shake his hand, and go away. Probably for the best anyway… Kamatari and I are bothering him too much. And I should probably pay him for his hospitality. Right. She will do just that. _

After saying a few words of gratitude for the warm welcome, she quickly walked to the side towards the corner while the crowd dispersed. Upon reaching the place, she couldn't find him. He was gone. Kaoru blinked a few times, thinking that she might've been hallucinating. Then she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Kaoru- san? I am very glad to meet you. I am Seta Soujiro." 

She turned around and saw a slightly built, smiling young man. She smiled back at him and bowed her head, murmuring a greeting. 

"Ano… were you a friend of Tomo- san?" The man had a troubled look on his face, though he was obviously trying to hide it. She became curious, as was her nature. She had to approach this carefully.

"Well… I've seen her from time to time but I haven't actually met her personally. I'm new in the university." _That doesn't sound bad… lying skills are improving! Yeah! _

"Oh. I see." Soujiro's face slightly fell, but he still held that smile. "Well, I was just wondering about her. She left so abruptly, after we found an important relic." He shook his head, as if trying to shake off a memory. Then his face lightened up again. "Would you and Kamatari- san like to get some coffee?"

"YEAH, SURE!!" Kamatari called out suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere.

Kaoru rolled her eyes at the cameraman. How predictable. _I swear, that man has some unearthly sixth sense when it comes to coffee! She smiled back at Soujiro saying, "sure! Lead the way!"_

Kamatari suddenly latched on to his arm. "Soujiro- san, I think we are going to be the best of friends!" He grinned rather creepily. 

"Ehehe.."

Kaoru lagged behind, thinking how things turned out. This is perfect… she gets to be part of this whole excavation thing! With her lurking skills and adept way of acquiring knowledge from people, she will find Jade Jaguar and succeed in her mission! Everything will be smooth from now on… _wahahaha!!! Grinning broadly and feeling mighty proud of her accomplishments, she had not realized the hand reaching out behind her until it was too late. _

A hand grabbed her arm.

She almost jumped out of her skin and was already preparing to scream her head off when the attacker turned her towards him. 

"OH GEESH KENSHIN! WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?! IT'S FREAKING ME OUT!" 

"Ah… gomen nasai," the surprised policeman exclaimed as he let go of her arm. "I just wanted to talk to you for a second."

"Well, you could've just tapped me or called out," she grumbled, her initial panic simmering down. Really, she was getting paranoid for no apparent reason. She took in a few calming breaths to slow down her rapidly beating heart. Then she faced him. "Yes?"

"Were you planning to stay here?" 

_Uhoh. He found out that I deceived him! Ahhh!!! He might tell Yukishiro- san the truth and I might be kicked out! I might not get another chance like this again… drat! THINK!!! _

"Well, uhh…" 

"If you are, I'm just wondering when you will move so I could help you with your things."

_Oh. *phew*_

_Wait a damned second… is he kicking us out? _

"Oh… OH. I'm so sorry! I guess we've been really bothering you too much! We'll move here later today. Don't worry, Kamatari and I can manage while you're in your office doing… police- y things." She gave him a sort of confused smile. For some reason, she wanted to sulk. He WAS kicking them out. _Hmph. Probably his girlfriend's coming and he needs the space, not to mention privacy. _She blinked. _Okay, where did THAT come from? _

He was speaking again. 

"Are you sure? I do have to submit a report to my superior…"

"Oh, I'm sure! If we can't do it, I'll just drag some help from my newly- acquired friends here. Oh yeah, I guess I should pay you for the lodging and the food." She started to bring out her wallet, thinking of a reasonable price when a slender hand stopped hers. She looked up at kind, violet orbs. 

Kenshin smiled. "No need for that. I told you before, I like helping. It's my job."

Kaoru's insides were a mass of discombobulated thoughts and emotions. _Why is he so kind? Wait, he was kicking us out! But he's so nice… irritatingly so. And those purple eyes… _She finally managed to snap out of her reverie. "Well. O-kay… I'll just repay you somehow next time, in another way." She hesitated. "Thank you for all you help." 

"It was my pleasure. I hope we meet again sometime, Kaoru- dono." 

"Likewise." 

He bowed his head, turned around, and left. 

For a long minute, she stood there, rooted in the spot. 

Her brows knitted in confusion and some ineffable emotion, she finally moved towards the mess hall to catch up with Kamatari and the young man Soujiro.

  


*OOFF*

Kaoru put down the last of the boxes from the car. She was tired, hungry, and sweating all over. For the hundredth time that afternoon, she wondered why Kamatari just HAD to buy all these shoes. And for the thousandth time that afternoon, she wondered why she HAD to put up with him. She shook her head, sending beads of sweat flying all around her. 

"Kaoru- san! This is your trailer." A cheery voice called over to her. 

She stretched out her arms and looked at the stainless steel trailer. _Hmm. Not bad. _She went inside to inspect the place and found it satisfying. Soujiro went in after her. 

"This was where Tomo-san and Professor Shinomori stayed. When I knocked here this morning, no one answered so I entered. Their things were all gone and the place was spotless." There was a wistful tone in his voice as he told her all this. 

The reporter, being one, noticed that something was going on and came to a conclusion, "you… liked this Tomo- san?" She grinned evilly. 

His face flushed. "She was… a good friend."

"Hmmm." 

"Kaoru, darling! Look! There's a huge cabinet here where I can put all my shoes!" Kamatari emerged from a door, looking like a child who was given a lollipop. 

"Kam, that's the bathroom."

"Oh."

"Well," Soujiro started moving towards the door of the trailer, "I have to get going now. I see you guys later!" He smiled and left, quite in a hurry. 

Kaoru chuckled and looked around. The place seems cozy enough, more comfortable than what she expected. She went out and trudged  back in with one of Kamatari's boxes full of shoes. Not knowing where to place the darned thing, she decided to shove it under one of the beds. Pushing and heaving the load, she finally managed to fit it under there. She started to stand when she saw something flash in the darkness under the bed…

*THUNK*

"Ouch! Argh!" She tentatively touched the top of her head where it connected with the bed. Annoyed, she looked back under to see what had distracted her. 

Gold. 

She blinked, not believing her eyes. _Gold? She reached out her hand and yanked at the item in question. It wouldn't budge. He yanked harder, using all her strength. _

*POP* 

The thing popped out and she was flung to the wall because of the force she exerted on it. 

"Kaoru! You okay? Don't start the party without me!" Kamatari declared as he entered the trailer with another box of shoes and headed straight towards the bathroom. 

"Ha. Ha." _Iteee… this thing should be worth it. _She rubbed her head gingerly and winced. A bump was already forming. She sighed and opened her fist to look at what she just discovered.

It was a small, golden key. 

a./n: Wahahaha! What IS that key? Where did it come from? *dundundunduuuunnn!!!* ^_^ Teeheehee… Cliffie. Hadn't written one for a while. ;p Ohhh, we're gonna see what happened to Sano next. Yeah, what happened to that guy? *ponders*

I have just seen "Spirited Away" And I must say… I love that movie!!! *cries* Now THAT is an example of a pestiferous cliffhanger. *shakes head* No wonder it won an Oscar. Hmph!

Anyway, thanks to the following reviewers! (especially those who keep reading even if I rarely update! I wuff you!!! ^_^)

Hitokiri-miao miao: Ahehehe… after another 10,000 eternities? *ducks and cover* Gomen, I'm really trying my best! Among all the tests, projects, and mind blocks, it's really difficult to write! Well, hope you liked this one!

Moonstorm: Well, I take that as a compliment. *grins* ^_^

Innocent Dreamer: Ehh… hope you're quite happy now! *pffft!* 

Dusk- angel: Thanks bunch! ^_^ Sorry, this sort of concentrated more on Kaoru and Kenshin… hope you liked it anyway! ;p 

Babyg2988: It's okay, at least you reviewed! *grins* Don't stay up too late then… if your mom kills you, I will have one less reader! (jke!) O.o hahaha! That was a selfish thought! ;p 

Dark Phoenix: He IS  a horndog, isn't he? Teeheeeheee… just to put a little bit of spice in their lives. ;p Glad you liked it! ^_^

Yuki: *pokes yuki* You dead yet? (Minnie me: stop poking!) Anou… hope you're still alive. *sweatdrop* Gomen for the long wait!! I shall endeavor to write more chapters in lesser time! (Minnie me: right.) 

Chibi Mai: Yeah, school sucks big time. XP Hey, I updated within a month, right? *smiles sheepishly* Haha! 

Lazuli Silverwing: Wow! I'm glad you liked this wee bit 'o story! ^_^ Yeah, we can't help but like sappy moments. *sigh* I really love that couple. ;p Well, hope you keep reading! :D

NatsuNoAme: Ne, calm down! If I reveal anything to you, he wouldn't be so mysterious now, would he? :P That's the trick of writing… making readers curious so they'll come back for more! *cackles evilly* Haha… well, there's still a long way but certain things are beginning to be revealed. *moves eyebrows up and down*  

Moonmusic: Thank you! :D

Wah! I'm so happy… so many reviewers! *runs around in glee* Well, make me more happy and give me a review! It'll have a double purpose: a gift for my bday, and inspiration! *nudge nudge hint hint* Hahah! Thanks minna- san! Please read and review! ^_^


	15. The Relic, Or Is It?

**Author's notes: **Gah. I don't like the new format of this computer. It sucks. It makes big spaces when I enter! *sobs* I can't believe I'm saying this but… I want the old computer back!!!! ;p

I feel guilty. Damn. So I'm writing this before doing my research paper! *YAY* (Minnie me: you HAVE to set your priorities straight, girl.) But it's already straightened out, right? RIGHT? Teeheehee… :D

Okay, on with it! SHOO!!! *makes shooing gestures*

Disclaimer: Just came from a retreat so I'm feeling holy today… BACK OFF, BUSTER!!! I don't own this, alright?!!!  (Minnie me: holy?! O.o)

Oh yeah, I don't own **"Time Stands Still" by All- American Rejects** either! *puff puff*

~~~

_Him and her_

_Life is turned_

_The day I knew you would leave_

_I can barely breathe_

_Can you hear me scream?_

_~~~_

**Mission****: Frustration!**

**By Tesuka- chan **

Chapter 15

The Relic… Or Is It?

She woke up with a sense of foreboding.

_This is it. This is the day when I will find the sword, when I will win. The day when it will all end…_

Misao sat up, her loose hair falling and framing the sides of her face. She blinked and squinted, turning her head to take in her surroundings. Her jade eyes strayed over to the dying embers of the fire, then over to the figure across her. He was lying down and was faced towards her, fast asleep. His features were somewhat softened by slumber, looking like one of those Grecian statues with his perfectly sculpted face. Her fingers itched, wanting to brush the bangs off his incredible eyes. He didn't look like his usual stoic, cynical self… more like an avenging angel resting after a war.

_…the day when I will be free of him at last._

It pained her to look at him.

She tore her gaze away, confused at her conflicting emotions. Perhaps it was true, the saying about first love not really dying completely. _Yes, that's probably it. It's just memories, nothing else. Just… memories. _

She sighed and stood up, heading towards the water to wash up. There's no sense in dwelling in the past. One must plan the future to succeed in life. And her future's just one step away from her. Her million- dollar future. She smiled rather cynically, her blank stare on the clear water slipping through her fingers. 

Then an almost- forgotten, frustrated voice at the back of her mind just happened to pick that very moment to scold her: _Oh fudge, what's with all of this serious thinking, eh Misao? What, you've suddenly turned into one of those brooding, masochistic, yearning- for- love (not that you are), poor excuse for a human being? You're Makimachi Misao, for goodness' sake! Lighten up! Be your usual genki self!_

Suddenly, she had an idea. Her green cat eyes flashed mischievously as she toyed with the evil design that had just popped up inside her head. Should she… or shouldn't she…? _Well, why not? It wouldn't hurt a bit. Just a bit of shock, but nothing much. Let's see if that __Newton__'s third law of motion is applicable to him after all. Her mouth formed into a grin and widened dangerously, her inner prankster from the old days coming out that instant. _

She looked at the sleeping form, then at the water, then back again. _Interesting._ Then she cupped a handful of cold water, crept cautiously towards the figure, and promptly poured it all over his face. 

*SPLAT*

The tall man suddenly shot up, with wet tendrils of black hair clinging on his cheeks, and ~spluttered.~

Not really spluttered _spluttered, _but as close to one can get a splutter from a man as stoic as he.

Misao's face instantly puffed up, eyes tearing… nearing… almost… getting there…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Ah, the well- known guffaw.

"Oh Kami- sama, that was precious! One in a million!" She never thought that she'd see the day when Aoshi actually _sputtered! Her arms covered her stomach, laughing so hard it started to ache._ Looks like good 'ol Newton's right again! Action and reaction! THE EXPERIMENT WAS A SUCCESS!! _"Teeeheehee… that was one helluva – "_

Suddenly, her feet flew out under her, hands gripped her shoulders and pinned her down to the ground. A heavy weight was on top of her, straddling her legs, the harsh fingers bruising her skin. Her breath was knocked out of her lungs, and her eyes widened in disbelief and… fear. She struggled, but he had a firm grip on her and she couldn't get out! _What the hell is he doing? He was going to… was going to… _

Black pupils dilated in panic. _NO!!!_

"STOP!!!"

The struggles halted.

Jade Jaguar trembled, her body held down on the ground. She stared up at him, seeing nothing for a while, then green eyes finally focused on ice blue orbs. Narrowed eyes that were also full of panic and instinctive hatred. Then she saw them melt in dawning recognition and utter horror. 

For a second she thought, _he didn't mean it. _

The bruising hands on her shoulders were quickly released and the weight over her shifted away. Then she heard a quiet, slightly quivering voice, one so horrified that she didn't realize at first that it was his.

"Kami… I- I'm so sorry… I didn't realize…"

Misao's body curled into a ball with her arms around her knees, trying to calm down. Her wide eyes were focused on the ground, reliving a moment that happened years before. The trauma that never truly went away. She had promised herself that she would be strong, never be helpless again. _Baka… _

She heard a huge sigh somewhere.

"It was you. I'm sorry, Misao. It was you." He moved towards her, wanting to comfort her, knowing what she might be thinking. He really didn't mean it to happen, it was just instinct. Even in sleep, he does not let his guard down. He had become too paranoid. Then that dream he just had… or was it a dream? The dark waters… he reached out to her.

"Don't touch me." The cold voice dent daggers up his spine. His fingers contracted, and he stepped back. "I'm fine. It was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have done that," she said. She stood up, seemingly fine, and brushed the dirt off her cargo pants and stained black tank top. She brushed past him and gathered her things slowly, packing them again inside her bag. 

The sound of a drop of water echoed throughout the ensued silence.

Aoshi tightened his jaw. "Let me explain – "

"Iiye, you don't need to explain anything to me." She looked up at him, one corner of her lips quirked up in a half- smile, her voice turning haughty. "I understand. I'm going now. If you want to follow, suit yourself. Remember, we're still in the game here." She tightened the straps of her knapsack and started to walk.

Blue eyes narrowed. _Do you really, Misao? Do you really understand? _He stared at her retreating back and decided to confront this once and for all. He opened his mouth and…

*BEEP BEEP*

Misao froze in place, wondering what in Kami- sama's name was that. It sounded just like… A CELLPHONE! _Damn… with all of this adventure crap going on, she forgot about her cell phone! And Sano! That must be him!! Flinging all previous disturbing thoughts aside,she quickly rummaged her knapsack and found her phone. True enough, there was a message. Something about the cell phone bugged her, but she shoved it away and concentrated on the message: _

Weasel, I just found out something. I was reviewing the pictures of the medallion last night and I noticed a small chink on the side. Probably nothing, but I just have this gut feeling. Look at it, will ya? I'm already heading towards the site as you read this. Hope I didn't miss out all the fun. 

_Hmph. I actually missed that big 'ol rooster head. He's more preferable than this huge chunk of ice cube there. _She started to turn her head to glance at the said "ice cube" when she stopped herself. Instead, she took out the medallion and examined it closely. There's nothing wrong with it. Well, it's full of chinks because of the design. She smirked. _Sano's probably hallucinating or something… maybe because of that important date of his. Hey… what happened to his date anyway? I have to ask him that. _She grinned, then noticed something amiss, something small, less than half the size of the nail of her pinky._ It's just a small chink. Yeesh. Leave it to Sano to panic about nothing in particular._ Shaking her head, she opened the map to see where to head for next. 

In the meantime, Aoshi was left standing there a few yards behind her, discouraged when he saw that she was busy on her phone. He decided to wander around in his own, looking for a sign or symbol to see if they're – uh, he's on the right track. He looked around, the crystals shining above him, the water clear in front of him. Then he saw one thing that doesn't seem to belong there. A medium- sized boulder in the middle of the shore. Looked harmless enough, but he headed towards it anyway, his "inquisitive professor self" surfacing. Upon reaching it, he crouched and looked for signs of any carvings or something.

Nothing.

Frowning, he stood and took one step back to scrutinize it.

*THUNK*

Aha. A "thunk" is always a good sign. He tapped the toes of his shoes on the area where he was standing and received a rewarding series of "thunks". He crouched yet again and brushed the mud and sand off the ground where he was standing on earlier. 

It was a golden plaque. 

Interest piqued, he leaned closer and saw a symbol that looks like a sword. A very unusual one too, for its edges were curved, instead of the traditional straight one. He traced the edges, amazed at its craftsmanship. The plaque moved.

"SHIT!" he heard a voice exclaimed at the other end of the cave. _Misao! _

He quickly got up, but quickly realized that the water was moving erratically, and the ground was falling underneath him. 

_UGH!!! I get it already, damnit! _Misao thought vehemently as she crouched low and waited for the quake to pass. _The ancient people are fond of moving ground and rocks. Great. Got it. Shit… how do I make it stop? ARGH! I'm getting sick of this!! _Anger burst inside her, and insanity too obviously, as she stood up and shouted in frustration, "ALRIGHT! STOP IT!"

And it stopped. 

Misao made a face. _Wow, I must have some super power or something. _

Aoshi, on the other hand, blinked a few times and thought that this situation is turning out to be quite amusing. 

Then the water of the lake began bubbling and foaming, until the whole thing became a mass of white, bubbles. And in the midst of it all, an island began to rise up, its disfigured surface hideously jutting out. The huge black rock reached half of the height of the cave, about the size of a ten- storey building. Then the bubbling stopped, and out came a pathway of slippery black stones, from the shore all the way to the island.

The sight was stunningly gruesome. 

The first thing that came to Misao's mind was: _Oooohhh… steps! How convenient! _

Then she felt a presence beside her, and knew that it was Aoshi. She became fully determined. In truth, it's not only the money that is at stake here, it's also her pride. And to prove to _herself – and not to 'anyone else' – that she did grow up, and that she CAN do this. _

Both of them stared at the magnificent black edifice in front of them.  

"Well, I suppose this is it, Jade Jaguar." She must've imagined the tone of wistfulness in that low voice.

"Yeah. It's finally it. It's going to be over soon." 

"I just want to say, it's been very interesting… and that I'm sorry you lost."

She snickered. "I think your wounds are taking their toll on your brain." 

He turned his head to look at her, an ineffable expression on his face. Then he turned his gaze back at the structure again.

"I'll go first," she murmured, not aware of his actions. She stepped on the first black stone.

"I'll be here behind you." He whispered. 

The clear water was calm while they made their way towards the island slowly, but cautiously. Nothing stirred. The only sound heard throughout the cave was the constant tapping of their feet as they stepped on the black, slippery steps. All too soon, they arrived.

It was suspiciously peaceful. Misao narrowed her eyes as she crouched down, ready for anything. _What? No more quakes? I was beginning to like them. _She scanned the vicinity, and seeing that nothing disgusting was moving, she started to move among the slimy substance that was covering the rocks. _Ick. This is probably what made the ground look black, whatever it is. _She looked up at the peak of the island. 

"It's definitely there," said a voice behind her. She merely nodded, too strung up to retort back. They moved again. 

This time, there were no steps to ease their journey. They looked at the slippery surface of the jagged rocks, the dangerous glint of the sharp tips. They looked at one another.

One raised an eyebrow. "You up to it?"

She grinned, loving a challenge. "More than you'll ever know."

And the race was on. 

Every step, every stone called out to them, making them move more swiftly and gracefully. This was the last league of the race; the last game. Aoshi moved, his muscles rippling and straining under his torn shirt. Right hand, hold. Left foot, steady. Piercing pain shot up his side – his wounds were opening up, but he didn't mind it. Adrenaline was rushing through his body. He can't stop now. This was crucial. Left hand, grip. Right foot… there. His right hand looking for a hold, he chanced upon glancing on Misao. She was not far above him, on the right side, advancing quickly. He had to hand it to her, she was fast and agile.

Then he saw her slip.

His grip tightened, and the sharp edges drew out blood on his hand. He looked away, determined, moving faster. She can take care of herself – she is a woman now, nothing like the delicate kid that he took care before. And this was a dangerous game that both of them agreed upon, he didn't care a whit if she fell and died. It would even be to his advantage. Then why the hell did it feel like his heart plummeted to the bottom of the lake when he saw her slip? 

He looked to the side and saw her finally catch a hold. 

A small sigh of relief.

Misao's heart pounded on her ears. _Damn, that was a close call. She took a few calming breaths before she glanced towards her rival.Her eyes widened as she realized that he had took over the lead.__ Then she saw him look down at her, his stoic face unreadable. _

_Hmph… must be gloating, the bastard._

Her face flushed, annoyed. She glared at him and quickened her pace. _I'll show him! Just who does he think he is, McGyver? _She worked harder, being able to find footholds and grips in an instant. She was finally closing the gap between them, and realizing this, she pushed herself to move even faster.

Jade Jaguar, when angry, is definitely not a force to be reckoned with.

They were side to side, unknowingly moving in synchronized form, as they worked their way up to the last few meters above.

_A little bit more…_

Misao strained her arms, reaching above her.

_I'm going to make it! _

Adrenaline pumping with excitement, she caught the edge of the top – and felt something soft touching her fingers. She ignored it and started to pull herself up.

_YES! I did it! _

In mid- motion, she happened to glance at her side – and saw Aoshi Shinomori just a few inches away from her, looking at her. Time seemed to stand still.

~~~

_Ooh, thrown in all directions_

_You – epitome of perfection_

_She's lost her will_

_Time is standing still_

_~~~_

Sapphire clashed with Jade.

Breaking the intense contact, she pulled herself up, ending up in a crouching position. _I'm here… finally. _

Then she looked down and saw what the soft thing she felt under her fingers. It was a hand. Her eyes widened as she looked at the arm connected to it, moving upwards to the man connected to the arm. He seemed to be crouched the same way as she is, seemed to be wondering the same damned thing as she was thinking of. 

_Why am I holding his hand? _

Her face suddenly turned a bright shade of red as she quickly snatched her hand away, cradling it as if it was scalded. She refused to look at him as she mumbled, "I guess it's a tie."

"Aa."

An awkward moment ensued.

Then both adventurers turned and looked behind them. There it was, situated at the highest peak of the stone edifice. A small golden temple. 

It was simple, not like those elaborate modern ones that can be seen all over Japan. It was just a golden box with a pair of doors that would open out on one of its sides. It certainly does not look like it housed the most expensive relic in the world, despite its golden structure.

_Well, here it is… the sword, it's probably inside. The object  that will make me rich beyond measure. The lost legend of long ago. But… is this really what I want? What if I wanted something more… something that all the gold in the world cannot pay for? Something even more precious than the most sought- after treasure? _

Her heart thudded painfully against her chest as she reached out to open the doors of the small temple. Her index finger touched the small handle. Something flashed.

Suddenly, a plethora of voices, of whispers and screams, both men and women, were in her head, speaking to her in an undecipherable language. They penetrated her whole being, shooting up from her finger to the deepest depths of her, knowing her deepest desires, even more than she knew it herself. Then they calmed down and spoke.

**_Is this really the treasure that you are looking for, human?_**

_-- Why, y- yes.--_

**_But you do not need it._**

_--I do! --_

**_Not for noble purposes_**

_--It's precious to me! --_

**_Oh, but there is something more precious than this. Something that even we yearn for. And YOU have it._**

_--What is it?—_

**_You should find out for yourself._**

_--I don't understand! –_

**_You will. It is the key for what you are seeking for. _**

Then it all stopped, just like that. Though it was probably all under one second, it felt like it had occurred a long time. The astonished Jade Jaguar blinked her eyes, her index finger still on the handle. She looked around her, and saw the puzzled expression on Aoshi's face. "What are you doing?"

_Aoshi… wha- what am I doing?! _

The ice blue eyes haunted her. 

And the whole structure began to collapse.

Aoshi was dumbfounded, though he didn't let it show. Something definitely happened the moment Misao touched that temple. Even now with chaos all around them, she had this glassy- eyed look on her face. He inwardly cursed and decided to act quickly before both of them died a fruitless death. Instinctively, he grabbed the small temple (which was unusually light) and Misao's thin wrist. Then they jumped.

The place was caving in. Huge pieces of crystal stalactites crumbled and fell from the ceiling of the cavernous cave. Boulders and small rocks alike became loose and would splash onto the disturbed lake. Everything was falling apart, a cloud of sediment and dust hovering over the place, making it impossible to see the two figures falling from the top and splashing to the water. The taller figure dragged both his companion and a golden box to a small niche found at the side of the walls. 

A great rumble was heard as the ceiling completely collapsed, completely destroying everything in its path.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Unnnggghhh. Ouch. Dammit. _

Misao's eyes flickered open as pain shot up her arms. It was dark, and it was difficult to breathe because the air around her was oppressive. She tried to move, but she immediately stopped due to the intense pain on her side. She slowly breathed, trying to calm down. _Okay, what have you gotten yourself into this time, idiot? She wiggled her fingers. Seems like all ten of them are there. Okay, good. She wiggled her toes. _Wait a second… what toes?! I can't feel them!! Oh no! I'm sliced in half!!! __

Panicked, she sat up quickly, ignoring the scraping pain on her arms. Then she realized that something heavy was on her legs, that was shy she couldn't feel anything because they became numb. She thanked Kami- sama for being merciful. She began pushing the thing – Log? Boulder? Dead serpent? – off of her when it toppled off to her side. It was warm, the thing. _Well, whatever it is, it's off me now. Gosh, I will never take advantage of my legs and feet again! _We flinched as blood rushed into them, making her feel the scratches and wounds. _Well, it's better to feel pain rather than not feel at all. She ignored the double meaning of that and tried to look for some illumination. And then she felt something… __vibrating... at her back._

_Oh, gods! My knapsack!!_

She quickly took it off, amazed that it was still with her, and fumbled for the clasp. Upon opening it, a blinding light met her eyes as her cell phone _(It's still alive!!!) _flashed, alerting a call. She quickly got it and answered, thinking of how ironic life is. The voice on the device gave her a rush of pure relief and joy.

"Oi, weasel! Where are you? They've been telling me you're missing!"

"SANO!!!" She swore she heard the guy flinch, "I'm in a cave… but there was a cave in and the whole thing collapsed… and we're trapped here – "

"Whoa, slow down! It's not like you're in a life and death situation or something…"

"BUT I AM IN A GODDAMNED LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION!!!"

"All right! Yeesh! Calm down, weasel!" the low voice said annoyingly. "Okay, I'll get you out of there. Where are you, approximately?" 

"I don't know… I think we're under Mount Fuji. We went through the excavation site and sort of walked a long way. Can't you just trace where I am through the call?"

"On it. Wait a sec… WE? Who are you with? I thought you're alone in this?"

Misao paused at that. Her eyes widened.

"Hello? Weasel? You there? Give me a sign if you're alive!"

"Yeah," she said quietly, "yeah, I'm alive. I am – was with Shinomori… I don't know where he is now. Just… come and get me." 

"Sure. Might take a while."

"I'm not going anywhere." She ended the call. 

_Damn, how could I forget? He's probably crushed under a boulder now, bleeding to death. If not already dead.  _She shivered at the thought, an unwelcome air of melancholy coming over her. _Aoshi…_

She sniffed. _No use crying over spilled milk. Besides, I never cry. I don't cry. _She began to rummage around her bag for the matches. _Damn him. Damn him!! Why does he have to die now?_ She found the matchbox and looked inside. One more left. _Of all the shit happening now… why this? WHY? _She felt them. The tears. They were coming. Angry and pained, she vehemently struck the last matchstick for the illumination. 

And came face to face with Mr. Dead himself.

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at the sleeping face of Aoshi. He was beside her all along! He's there, sleeping peacefully on the ground while he was worrying her head off!! _Why, I oughtta – !! _

His eyes flickered open.

The flame distinguished. 

"Shit."

"Aa."

_Aa? Aa?! What the hell? I've just lost my one light and all he could say is Aa?!! ARGH!!! Damn him for being alive!! _Misao sniffed haughtily.

"So you're alive then." She said in the dark, not really knowing what to say.

"As you are."

"Do you know where we are?"

"I vaguely remember a niche on the cave walls."

"Oh." _Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? Oh shit! _

"What happened to the box?"

"It must be here somewhere… I brought it with me."

Misao started moving around. She heard a grunt. 

"Sorry."

"Hn."

"Ah, here it is!" She held the box happily on her hands and went back the way she came. She settled down, trying to look for the doors by feel. She found it and yanked on it. 

It didn't budge. _O- kay… what now? _She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. 

Silence.

"You know, we should really try to get out of here."

She popped one eyelid open. "Well, there's no way, isn't it? We're OBVIOUSLY trapped and we don't exactly have something to dig with. Besides, Sano will find us."

"Who?"

"Sano. My partner."

"I thought you didn't have a partner."

"Well, not in field work. Just technical stuff. He's a really nice guy."

Something shifted in the dark.

"Your cell phone. Doesn't it light up?"

_Uh, duh. Of course. It's one of the latest technological advances these – OH. YEAH. _

She took out her cell phone and pressed a button. White light flashed in the small space where they are. Both of them just stared at each other.

"You're bleeding."

"So are you."

"So we're both bleeding."

"It seems like it."

_Oh gods, this is stupid. Think, Misao, think! You have to help yourself! I can't stand just sitting here, waiting for that tori- atama. _She jumped up and headed for the walls. 

"What are you doing?" Aoshi asked.

"Looking for something… an opening of some sort. See, I figured that since Sano was able to call, we might be close to the surface. And a niche, however small, must go somewhere, right?" She went back to tapping and searching.

Aoshi's lips turned up in an amused smile. "You might just be on to something there."

He stood up carefully, the small space not being able to accommodate his tall height. He began searching with her. They worked in silence, with an occasional 'here' and 'look!' After a few moments, there was still nothing. Misao sat down, a little more than exhausted after going through the whole ordeal. She just wanted to rest… to sleep a while…

"Don't sleep."

_Huh? _"Why not?"

"In times like these, it's dangerous to sleep."

"Ungggh. I'm tired." Her head was becoming groggy, her breathing raspy and short. "I want to sleep." She closed her eyes.

Aoshi moved to her side, took her shoulders and shook her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

He looked at her with those penetrating eyes, glinting with anger. "Do I have to look after you all the time? Can't you understand that you can die if you sleep here?" He shook her again, but she shoved him away, truly awake now. 

"Who the hell do you think you are, ordering me around? You're not my keeper!" She scathingly retorted. She was angry. No, that was the understatement of the year. She was _fuming. _He was just so infuriating! 

He looked at her red face and leaned back. "I don't care if you're angry at me. That proves you're still alive."

"And why do you care if I'm alive?" 

He didn't answer.

_Ugh! I hate him so much!!! I want to scream, kick, whatever! _Glaring at him, she did just that. "HELP! HEY! IF THERE'S ANYONE OUT THERE!!! HELP US!!" 

Something quickly covered her mouth. "Don't scream. The rocks might shift and crush us." Blue eyes glared back at her.

She wrenched her face away. "I DON'T CARE! If that means getting rid of you, well by all means, crush away!"

He looked at her eyebrows knitted in disapproval. "You really are still the same old Misao- chan, even with all those layers of false strength and bravado," he moved his face closer to her, "you think you're so strong, but I think you're scared, deep inside." His dark eyes drooped as hers widened at his words. "You need a keeper, Misao- chan."

_I don't need a keeper._

Their breaths mingled as he inched towards her, ever closer. 

_I can take care of myself._

She closed her eyes as he tipped her chin upwards to meet his lips.

_I… I'm a different person now._

He brushed his lips against hers ever so lightly.

_I… I don't need anyone. _

"Misao, " the arms around her tightened, her body leaning against his, "I – "

"WEASEL!!! YOU HERE??!!!" a very familiar voice was heard, preceded by the roar of machines. 

Misao jumped back and looked away, her heart beating.

A bright, white light shone through a forming gap on the wall, blinding her eyes, blinding her mind.

Blinding her heart.

~~~

_The way we are, the way we were_

_(It's just a shadow of what's wrong)_

_The time with you, the time is stirred_

_(I love you for so long)_

_The hearts they turn, they turn away_

_(She says to go, please don't you cry)_

_Love lost was found, night turns to day_

_Time is standing still._

_~~~_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

 a/n: *sings* O-o-o… thrown in all directions! You~~ epitome of perfection! WAAAHHH I love that song! ^_^ Aren't I evil? I love it! I'm soooo devilishly evil! MWAHAHAHA!!! (Tyson's mine!) Wah! Yes! I finished a chapter! *doodly-dooo!!!*

Hm… let me explain a few odd things, ne? 

**The island: **Well, it was situated in the middle of the lake. More like a huge, black jagged rock with icky slime on it. No, there were no booby traps here; just sort of making it a difficult time for the adventurers. Wehehe. Hey, let's just say the ancients expected them not to survive after the previous ones. ;p 

**The golden temple:** It is exactly what it is, a golden temple. It's actually just a golden box (think, trunk) that has small doors on one side. That's basically it. Sure, the ancients are pretty creative in their traps, but when it comes to relics, sheesh. Call in the critics, I say. ;p 

Oh yeah, all of that up there are the creations of a demented mind – your truly. *grins evilly*

If you need more explanations, feel free to ask away! Just leave something in the review, ne? Okay, on to the thankies! I luv you guys! ^_^

Babyg2988: sure I care! ^_^ Well, you how people get obsessed… ne? It's fun! *mwahaha!* Don't get too much caffeine now... might get a bit too hyper. ;p 

Moonstorm: Arigatou! Glad you liked it! ^_^

Innocent Dreamer: Wahaha! No KxK here, dear! *pats hand* so sorry to let you suffer… psyche!! (j/k!) 

Chibi Mai: Of course I consider you one of my beloved readers! *grins* E- to… banana peel tea? *looks at Chibi Mai* Is that good? We-ll... if you say so! Hmm, the explanation on how their things got out will come in the next chapter, don't worry! ^_^ 

sOfAaNdAnImE: Awww shucks, you made me that 'lil song? That's so sweet! Wahahaha! Who doesn't have a psychiatrist nowadays? (Minnie me: Anou… your session's moved to next week due to initial freaked out quack.) Dang. I so like that one. *pouts* Glad you liked it! 

Freckles: Wow, that probably took a lot of reading. ;p Thanks a bunch! I'm so glad that there are still new readers! ^_^ 

MoonPhoenix: I haven't really seen the play actually. I so wanted to… now we have this concert thing in school and our class has to sing "I Dreamed a Dream". Pretty good song. ;p Well, thanks!

sLL: Hmm, no Kaoru here! *looks around* Wehehe… I also love those scenes. Why do you think I made this story in the first place? For those scenes precisely! *grins evilly* (Minnie me: ne, and you like torturing people.) That too. Well, I'm happy it entertained you. ;p 

Luli451: Glad you found it quite funny! *bows down* Thanks for the compliments and greeting! ;p 

Moonmusic: I hope this chapter was in your liking! Thanks for reviewing!

Misao Mei Mei: Hmmm… I suppose Kaoru is a bit OOC. *shrugs* Oh well. Can't really change that now. ^_^ Hope you're satisfied with the number of MxA interactions here. There's quite a lot! ;p 

Crasyducky: Gomen for the long wait! Don't worry, I'm going to finish this even through hell and high water! *determined expression* Might take a while though… school's hell. Life's high water. That pretty much sums it up. ;p Their stuff is going to be explained in the next chapter. ^_^ Thanks so much for reading!

Unique- starfish: Hehehe… well, I suppose this one has a more abrupt ending. I just LOOOOVEE cliffies. *grins evilly* Heehee… ^_^ Yep, I like that chapter too! 

Shin- chan: Oh, don't cry! Here's the chapter! *pats Shin- chan comfortingly* Well, this chapter was full of them! Hope it suits you! ^_^

MagicOne13: Wow, thanks much! Glad you enjoyed it! ;p

CelestialTenshi: Hmmm, it's hard to keep him in character, but I really try to… I do! And besides, it wouldn't really be much fun if he's silent all the time. After all, he's human, ne? :D Yeah, I just sort of put Kamatari and Kaoru in here to lighten up stuff. Don't worry, this IS mainly AxM, so there's more to them. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you liked this one! ^_^

Phew, that took a long time!*wipes sweat from brow* Thanks so much for the lovely review, everyone! *grins happily* Now I shall take on my research paper, investigatory project, and tests!! (Minnie me: *groan*) YEAH!!!! 

Oh yeah, tell me what you think. Please read and review! Arigatou, minna- san! ^_^


	16. The Seemingly Insignificant Pestiferous ...

****

Author's notes: Damn. This chapter was half done by the middle of November but I got stuck in one part and didn't get to finish it in a month. Gomen nasai! *starts bowing then bumps forehead on the floor* OW! 

Minnie me: *smirks* that isn't even HALF the suffering you deserve!

Me: but… OW!... I have a totally good reason this time… OW!

Minnie me: Yeah, yeah… they all say that – before they are discovered dead the next day, strangled on mistletoe. *evil grin*

Me: NOOOOO!!!! *runs then transformed into a Jedi apprentice, holding up a… huge candy cane* BWAHAHAHA!!! You shall suffer from sugar attacks!! YAAAHH!!! 

Minnie me: But… I am your father…. *takes off mask*

Me: *blinks* no you're not. You're an elf thing.

Minnie me: I know. I have to be an elf to marry Legolas, right? *sighs*

Me: *in a blind rage, attacks minnie me* NOOOOOO!!! LEGOLAS IS MINE!!!

--- battle ensues--- *BAP BAP BAP*

Disclaimer: Ah, I don't own RK!!!!!!!! *strikes disclaimer boy in the head with the candy cane* MWAHAHAHA!! (Minnie me: ooohh, that's gotta hurt. *rubs own head*)

****

Mission: Frustration!

By Tesuka- chan

Chapter 16

The Seemingly Insignificant, Pestiferous Key

__

"Aoshi- sama!!!" 

"Aa.."

"Will you try this? I cooked it just for you," the young Misao blushed as she held out the plate of questionable rice balls to the slightly older okashira of the gang, oblivious to the knowing smiles and the snickers that went around the gathered members. She worked the whole afternoon just to make it perfect for him. The butterflies in her stomach came to life as what usually happens whenever she came near him. She hoped in her heart of hearts that he would like it.

Aoshi took one glance, a bit annoyed that the important meeting was interrupted because of stupid rice balls. He waved his hand towards his side and said, "just put it there, Misao."

Her spirits fell as she took note of his off- handed manner. She tried again. 

"Umm… it's really delicious… why don't you try one now?"

Not looking at her, he replied in a cold, slightly irritated voice, "because we're in a middle of a meeting here regarding our rival gang, the Sibe Tiger gang, and I cannot be interrupted."

Misao struggled not to cry. She DID know that the meeting was quite serious and important… that's why she made the rice balls, to lighten things up a bit. She swallowed the huge lump on her throat and gave a wavering smile, struggling to get back her cheerful self. "Well… okay! Just tell me if you liked it, okay?"

He didn't answer.

Embarrassed, she hastily moved back to the door and started to walk slowly back to the kitchen to clean up her mess when she heard the other members talk inside.

"Hey, lighten up, Aoshi! You gotta give that kid some slack," said the voice of her friend Hannya.

"Yeah. You know she has a crush on you," Beshimi added, his voice having a tinge of humor.

Misao heard a few chuckles and snickers, but they all stopped after a few moments.

"It's just a phase. She'll get over it." The oh-so- familiar cold voice said. The conversation turned to the business at hand.

That's what he feels about me. He doesn't care at all. _Watery blue eyes shut tightly as Misao covered her mouth to muffle the sobs. She has to get out of here. He must not know that she heard. Quickly yet silently, she ran to her room, forgetting all about the mess in the kitchen. _

The okashira tilted his head towards the door as he heard the tiny running steps. He forced himself to concentrate on the meeting, banishing the thoughts of a heartbroken Misao.

The next day, Misao did not make anymore rice balls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MISAO!!!" 

*squeeze*

"Sano… Unggghh… *choke*… I can't breathe… *choke*"

"AH! Admit it! I came just in time to save you, eh?"

"Heh… *cough*"

"Judging by the size of that niche you were in, you couldn't have lasted a few more minutes or so," Sano grinned haughtily, patting Misao on the back after almost choking her to death with his bear hug.

"If you keep on doing that, I just might be dead after a few more minutes," she grumbled.

"Eh… sorry weasel. I sometimes forget that you're *small*"

"WHAT?!"

"Um. Nothing… nothing," he grinned and winked. "You know I love ya, weasel."

"Ha.ha." She smiled at his easy mannerisms and loose words. She was thankful for having a good friend like him in times like these. After a machine drilled a huge enough hole that they can fit into, she was practically bullied into relaxing and resting by the big oaf. When she insisted that she'd work on the golden temple, he pried the thing from her hands and declared that he would work on it himself. Which is more than you can say for him. Well, he IS Sano. Most of the time, he just thinks about himself… but sometimes he acts all weird and starts looking out for people close to him.

__

But sometimes I wished he wouldn't just barge in and interrupt – she blinked. What the hell was she thinking? _Stop! STOP thinking!!!_ She shook her head vehemently, then suddenly sneezed. She tightened the blanket around her shoulders. There was a prickly sensation at the back of her head as if someone was looking at her. She glanced around.

She saw Aoshi within hearing distance, a blanket also wrapped around his broad shoulders, staring at her in his usual cold way.

Embarrassed for no reason at all, her face reddened and her eyes riveted somewhere else. She hadn't talked to him since they got out.

"Makimachi- san, are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine, thank – " Misao looked up and saw a pale- haired man with dark glasses approached her. Green eyes widened in recognition as she further perused the formal suit and the business- like aura. "Y-Yukishiro- san! What are you doing here?"

Sano, who was apparently still beside her, quickly explained, "Ah! I met this guy here when I arrived at the site. I told him all about you being trapped and he helped me, with all of his men and machines. Pretty decent guy, if you ask me," he grunted, reluctantly acknowledging the businessman's level- headedness.

"Oh," Misao quickly stood up, the blanket falling off her shoulders, and reached out her hand. "In that case, thank you, Yukishiro- san. I suppose if it weren't for you, we'd be dead and rotting in there."

He took her hand and shook it, saying, "please, just call me Enishi. And it's not really a problem… I am just doing my job." 

"And you may call me Misao." Misao grinned at him, feeling relieved and thankful. _I remember when he saved me from before and treated me out. Now he saved me again.. I owe him a lot now. _She looked down and to her chagrin, she suddenly realized that her hand was dirty. And so was the rest of her body. To the man's surprise, she let go of his hand and wiped hers on her pants. Then thinking that he might take it the wrong way, she smiled impishly and explained, "Sorry… my hand is dirty."

Enishi smiled and replied, "It's quite all right. I didn't really notice it."

"I suppose we should be going back to the site then, so we can freshen up and discuss the matter at hand." The low, cold voice of Aoshi drifted towards the pair.

__

You'd think that he'd WANT to rest after all we'd been through. Misao rolled her eyes.

__

Well, he has a point. I'm so dirty, a hippo can bathe in the dirt I've accumulated. Gross. She made a face. "I second the notion! I need a shower. Badly."

"Yeah, you don't only look like a weasel, you SMELL like one too," Sano snickered while working on the golden temple.

*THUNK*

"Well, at least I don't stink all the time like SOMEONE I know!" 

"Hey, that's what you call 'masculinity'. A guy has to smell like sweat all the time, or he's not a guy at all!"

"Oh please… you believe in that crap? No wonder you don't last in a relationship… all the girls you've dated die from the stink!"

"HEY! That's just low, ya know?"

While the bickering went on, Enishi told Aoshi, "Well, it isn't necessary for you to go back to the site. There are trailers over there, where all your possessions were placed. You can freshen up and rest for a while before we discuss the situation." 

A finely arched eyebrow shot up. "We're not returning to the site?"

"I've made… certain arrangements. Something to explain why both of you disappeared in the middle of an excavation. It was quite sudden, and nobody knew where you were."

"Sou ka." Aoshi said, lost in his own thoughts.

The bickering behind them stopped as Misao listened to every word said by Enishi. _I hadn't thought of that. I suppose I was caught up with the whole sword and all, I didn't really cover up why I "disappeared". Damn… I should be more careful next time. _She sighed. 

"Well, I shall leave you for a while. I have to attend to some matters. Feel free to ask anything." Enishi called a man near him and said, "Keiji, direct them to their trailers and see to their needs."

"Hai."

Enishi turned to them, bowed, and left.

Sano, acting like a boy with a new toy, said excitedly, "I'll bring THIS little baby back to some temporary lab here," he patted the golden temple. "I'll open it whatever happens!" And he was gone.

"Shinomori- san, your trailer is the one on the left. Makimachi-san, your trailer is the one next to it and you will be sharing with Sanosuke- san," the man called Keiji said politely, pointing out the trailers. 

"Keiji! You have a call!" someone shouted.

"Anou… please just ask anyone if you need anything. Please excuse me." He suddenly retreated and went to answer his call.

Aoshi and Misao were left standing by themselves.

Awkward silence ensues.

"Well I – "

"I suppose I – "

Both stopped, refusing to look at the other. Misao clenched her fists in annoyance. _Well, say something, idiot! Anything! _"Well. Umm… it's not like anything happened in that niche, right?"

__

Oh geesh. Anything EXCEPT that. She wanted to pound her head against the ground. Her stupid habit of saying the first thing that comes in to mind should really be controlled. She stood there, frozen, looking everywhere but at him. And just when she thought he didn't hear her, his hand shot up and moved her chin up to look at his eyes.

Those dark, stormy eyes. 

"Listen to me," his voice was deceptively calm, "I am not going to pretend that nothing happened in there. Just because you keep denying it does not mean that it is the truth. Deep inside, you know it. You know it happened… along with a lot of other things. But you just can't accept it so you hide inside like a little girl." He leaned in to whisper on her ear, "just the same little girl." He let go of her chin. She watched, her emotions a chaotic jumble, as his he turned and walked calmly away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

__

I am not going to pretend that nothing happened in there…

… just the same little girl.

Misao turned the knob of the shower angrily and reached for her towel. Looks like the cold water didn't even made a dent in her train of thought. She was so angry with herself… so angry at him. She should've shouted after him, or cursed him to seven hells. But she just stood there after he left, dumb as a mouse. She's just so confused, what does he think he's doing? Why was he saying all of that? And why was she responding so oddly?

She slammed the bathroom door behind her and changed into a fresh black t- shirt and denim shorts. Since her training days, she had gotten quite used to comfortable training shorts. She still preferred them over pants. She sighed as she brushed her long hair, wincing when she came across knots. She scowled, remembering the time in her little adventure with no shampoo. And that thought led to him. Again. She gave up and plopped on the bed.

__

Augh! Why the hell is he haunting me? He's the past, and I want nothing to do with the past. If it wasn't for the money, I would've ran all the way to Hawaii if I even glimpsed on his face a mile away! 

What? You're running away again?

Damn it. Misao buried her head under a pillow. _He's right. I AM just a little girl running away from my past. Even though I usually take things head on, conquering the world and stuff, I still run away. From myself. From him. _

She moaned. "GAAHHH!!! What do you want me to do, then?!!"

*cough*

"Anou, Misao- san, your presence is requested on a meeting in the main tent," the trembling voice of Keiji reached her ears. She muffled something incoherent. The assistant took this as a reply, bowed and moved away. He had heard nasty rumors about this girl. Even though she looks petite, she's a viper, they say. He wouldn't want to find out for himself.

__

Okay, Misao, you're finally going to get the money. After this, just get away from him. Then that will be that. She determinedly nodded and stood up, braiding her hair quickly. She headed straight to the main tent.

She opened the flap and went inside. Sano and Enishi were there, discussing something. Aoshi, _the bastard_, sad calmly on one side of a table, sipping tea. _Well, that's all he drinks, anyway. _She sauntered inside, looking like she doesn't care a fig about anything. "So, what's up? Opened the box yet?" 

Enishi sat up as she approached the table. "Good afternoon, Misao- san. You had a good rest?" 

She gave him her usual grin. "Yeah, thanks." Both sat down at the same time. _My, my… isn't he the gentleman? _"No one answered my question yet."

"I think we're having problems, M'sao," Sano said as he typed something on his tiny laptop. 

"Eh? What now?"

"Can't open the darned thing. It's like the box has this protection spell or something… we can't pick the lock, can't destroy any part of it, can't even dent it! Hell," his eyes widened and his body became taut, "it might be cursed!"

Misao bit her tongue to keep from laughing out loud. A few people knew he was afraid of those "supernatural crap", as he stated. Imagine, a huge man like him scared of a black cat that crossed the road. Hilarious. Her laugh became a snort.

"Did you pass it through an x-ray machine?" Enishi asked, quite oblivious to Sano's predicament. 

"Yeah… Well, it wouldn't work anyway because the box is made of pure gold. Metal. The rays just bounce off it." The tecchie explained.

"Hey, wait a sec, are you sure it's the box containing the sword?" Misao asked. _Hell, if this isn't it, all my efforts were for nothing! _

Sano rolled his eyes. "No, weasel, it's NOT it especially it has the same symbol stamped on its side as the medallion. I'm sure it's NOT it."

"Okay, geesh, spare me the sarcasm, " she mumbled.

"So how does one open it? Have you figured it out yet?" the businessman asked.

"Well… I do think there is something. A key." Sano gave Misao a weird look. Misao blinked, _what? Oh. OHHH. _Misao's eyes widened as she realized what her friend was about to say. 

"Well, the temple is in perfect condition, to say the least. The only flaw in the structure is a small chink in on of its corners. It's really small, almost invisible to the human eye. I looked into it and I saw that it might actually be a keyhole. It goes deep inside the box. But I don't think just any kind of key fits in. I mean, heck, I've duplicated the shape that could fit inside it, but it wouldn't accept it. I think it only accepts a key made from the same substance as the box. 

"The thing is, the gold that the box is made of is not just any gold. It was one of those early kind of gold that was mined in this area. But there's not chance in getting that gold these days – "

"Why not?" Misao couldn't help asking. She was intrigued, to say the least.

"Well, I'm getting to that, weasel. It's because the gold was all mined out… oh, about roughly a thousand years ago."

__

Well. That IS a problem. 

"Now I figure, the key is found in the medallion. So I examined it and, what do you know, there's a chink on it the same size as the one in the box. The key WAS probably there. But SOMEONE got careless and it probably feel out, for some reason."

Everybody turned to Misao.

__

Oh crap.

"Hey, I really took care of it, you know. I even wrapped it in tissue paper, for a time! It might be here somewhere…" Misao said, unsure and feeling a bit guilty. _If that box is not opened, it's going to be all my fault! _

"Hey weasel," Sano's face was thoughtful – _for once! _– as he tried to recall something. "Remember that picture of the medallion you sent me? When did you take it?" 

"Uh… before I went to the caves. Why?"

"Well, I noticed that it already had a chink there… do you recall any accident that happened to the medallion before you went there?"

"Anou… " _Hmmm… let's see, nothing really. I just dropped it a few times I suppose… but… THAT'S IT!!! _"Yeah… yeah I remember! I had to wrestle it away from under my bad in my previous trailer! It got stuck under and the stupid bed won't move so I had to pull with all my might and – "

"Yeesh, okay, I get the pic, weasel! So if we're in luck, it might still be in that trailer!" Sano was getting excited. "Hey, Yukishiro, is that the same trailer that we're in now?"

Enishi thought for a moment and replied, "No. That was for the use in the excavation site. I think it's still there though."

"Well. No problemo. Makimachi can check it tonight." 

__

Eh… why is it always me?! She sighed. "Fine."

Enishi nodded. "Good. All's well then." 

Misao nodded. She stood up, thinking of preparing for her task, when she glanced upon Aoshi who was still sitting quietly. He didn't say anything at all during the meeting. She frowned, wondering what he was up to. _Hmph. I don't care anyway. _

She turned her head towards Sano to ask something, just as Aoshi's gaze turned to her, the dark depths of his eyes showing nothing at all. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao's lithe form dropped off the look out tree like a cat once she was sure that the trailer was empty. There was something awfully familiar about that woman who came out… she was pretty tall and had red hair. She shrugged and proceeded to pick the lock. After a few seconds, she succeeded and opened the door. 

__

Same old, same old. This was where Aoshi and I stayed for a while… aw, Misao! Would ya STOP thinking of the guy? She shook her head and went to work. She looked around. _Boy, this place sure does look like a mess! _

Clothes were thrown all around, as well as numerous pairs of shoes. It looked like a hurricane went through the place. Misao sighed and headed straight to her previous bed. She bent down and tried to remember where the medallion got stuck. _I think it was somewhere around… here! _

Something glittered in the dark.

Excitement filled her body. Her gloved hands took out a small kit containing a pair of tweezers and a small knife. She reached in with her tools and tried to pry out the object. 

__

Okay, just wiggle it a bit… poke… and PULL!!!

*POP*

__

I got it! Well, that was easy. Grinning madly, she looked at the object on her palm. Her grin died down and turned into a scowl. _Ah shit. _

It was only a piece of rhinestone. 

"Damn."

*ZZZTTTT* "Oi, weasel, did ya get it?" 

She forgot all about the hidden microphone and speakers… not to mention Sano. Drat. "Not yet."

"Well, hurry it up, will ya?"

A blood vessel ticked off in Misao's temple. "What's the rush? Got a date?" she smirked.

"Nah. I canceled it for you."

"Ha. Ha. Hey, wait a sec, " Misao's tone was mischievous as she turned on her mini flashlight to look for any signs of the key, "what happened to that date, by the way?"

"I don't want to talk about it, weasel."

"Oh? Got busted again? Serves you right." She snickered as she stood up, finding nothing. She decided to look on the bed.

"Just shut up and do your job."

"Heh." _Poor Sano… that's the sixth one this month. _She shook her head. Suddenly, she heard a couple of voices just outside the door of the trailer. _Damn… they weren't supposed to come in until later! _She quickly hid her small form under the bed and prayed that they wouldn't notice her. 

The door opened.

"Sorry, I forgot my phone." _Sounds familiar. _

"It's okay. So you're into the t.v. business? Interesting." A lower, feminine voice asked. _Alright, two females. No problem. Now just get the phone and go away. _

"Okay I got it! Let's go!" _Gogogogogogogo!!!_

"Hey, wait a second… what's this?" _Uhoh. I didn't leave anything behind, did I? _

"Oh, it's just my pendant. I found it somewhere here and I thought it was pretty cute. Oops!" 

An object fell into Misao's line of vision. A chain… with a tiny golden key. _Oh, kami- sama! That's it! She has it! Damn… _

A hand picked it up. "Sorry, I'm quite clumsy sometimes."

"Oh, now I know why you looked so familiar! You were that reporter who stumbled on t.v.! I laughed so hard at that… HOHOHOHO!!!" _Reporter… stumbled… no. NOOOO. _

"Well, " _now come to think of it, the voice IS the same!_ "it was just a mistake. Hehehe."

"Don't worry, Kaoru- san. It probably made anyone's day. Ohohoho!"

"Well, I'm glad I did, Takani- san," The voice grumbled, "shall we go?"

"Right." The door slammed. 

Misao crawled out under the bed as the truth smacked her in the face. _Kaoru is here. And she has the key! But… WHAT IN BLAZES IS SHE DOING HERE??_

"Sano. I think we have a problem. Kaoru's here and she has the key. She's also with this weird laughing lady."

A silent line. 

"Shit. She's with Megumi."

__

Huh? Who's she? "What?"

"Megumi Takani. My wife."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! So it all comes together… teeheehee… How about that little twist there? Interesting enough? *grins evilly* Boy, I sure do like surprises and cliffies. Interesting chapter up next! ^_^

Hmm. Nothing much to explain… so THANK YOU VERY MUCH, READERS AND REVIEWERS!!! (wah… I am so touched… *sob sob*)

Unique-starfish: Well, yeah, isn't that cute? LOLZ! ^_^ I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope you liked this one too! ^_^

oO-Innocent Dreamer-Oo: Well, they're not really the KEY CHARACTERS of this story. ;p Kaoru was here, and I hope that satisfies your bloodlust, at least. :P

moonstorm: Thanks for that! Really cheered me up! ^_^

Seychella: Wow, a new reader! Thanks bunch! I hope you don't get tired… it's already a long story. ;p 

Babyg2988: Yeah, I do believe Sano is a big idiot. Even now, after this quite interesting chapter. Hehe. Hmmm… coffee doesn't stunt your growth! Believe you me, I don't drink coffee but I'm still small! *huff huff*

Nekonomiko: I can use the same excuse for not updating soon… I do have something else in my life. ;p Orals, projects, tests, and Christmas shopping galore! 'tis a difficult task to balance everything… *sigh* ;p Thanks! Sorry if this one was sort of late… hehe.

MoonPheonix: Yeah, why does that stupid Sano have to do that? (Sano: You made me like that, baka writer!) Hey, no insulting the author! ;p He is annoying, isn't he? *grins* 

MyREEN 'n RAAYneer: Wow, thanks! I'm glad you liked my story! *smiles and waves*

SLL: Yeah, well… seems like everyone's angry at Sano right now. And he's cowering on the corner now, poor thing. ;p thanks for reviewing! 

Purpo kitee katx: Actually, cliffies make me WANT to write more.. ;p Haha! Well, I can't tell the ending from here yet… and I don't want to spoil it for you. It's still a long way, dahling. I hope your patience is intact. Thanks!

Misao Mei Mei: Well, you saw her reaction here. If she didn't really hit him (much) it's because she's still sort of dazed and confused about the whole thing. Poor girl… anyway, I'm glad you liked it! I think I'mg gonna add some jelly next time. :P

Kitty-jinx: Wow, thanks! I love being evil, don't you? 'tis an expression of my eviller side. Wehehehe… hope you keep on reading! ^_^

Moondemon: Sorry, m'dear! But don't you think it's more exciting to have cliffies? *insert evil laughter* Yeah, it's roosterhead. *hands moondemon a candy cane* Here, you can borrow it if you want. *grins sweetly*

Mistress-eos14: Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

NatsuNoAme: I totally know what you feel. I had my exams and loads of projects before Christmas break that's why I didn't have time to update this. *sigh* School sucks big time. ;p Well, sorry for the cliffhanger again. I think I'm sort of obsessed with them these days… too bad! *grins* I hope this chapter explained more stuff… its sort of fusing everything. ^_^ Well, thanks for reviewing! :D

SoT'n'Kenshin: glad you liked the sputtering part! Lolz… it's so much fun to do things to Aoshi that you'd never thought he'd do. Wahahaha. Thanks!

Dusk-angel: Gomen ne!!! You can throttle and kill Sano now. *Sano runs away, screaming his head off*

JadOo: Hey! Long time no see! ^_^ I'm glad you finally reviewed! Thanks bunch for the greeting… I try my best with Aoshi, I really do. ;p And Kaoru? Well, you know how it goes. Thanks so muvh for your review! *grins*

Crasyducky: Nah… I'm just glad I make a lot of people happy because of my story. ^_^ Thanks so much! 

Arigatou Gozaimasu for the lovely, lovely reviews! Damn, two more days before Christmas… consider this as a present, everyone! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thanks! 

(minnie me: a review would be a great Christmas present from you… teeheehee…

me: *shoves up the candy cane on minnie me's ass* Merry Christmas!!! *waves*)


	17. The Seduction Scheme

Author's notes: Goodbye high school, hello college! WHOO!!! 

Oh, but before that… HELLO SUMMER!!! *grins* 

And that means… more updates! *smiles* 

Gomen nasai minna- san for the 3- month absence… that time was the ultimate hell of all the seven hells in hell!! (Uh, you get the picture :P) Now I have time! Time! TIME!!! Nyahahaha! ^_^ 

Minnie me: How about your uncannily huge dose of writer's block? HMM? *raises eyebrow*

Uh, well, I AM trying to get my muses back! I just need some rope and a gun! Probably a few cans of coke too… oh, and chips! Yeah… a few sugar-frosted Gonuts Donuts will do too… and – 

Minnie me: *sigh* Here goes sugar rush. ~_~' 

Disclaimer: Actually, I spent 3 months trying to steal the rights to RK... but ALAS! To no avail. *sob sob* I still do not own it… wahhh!!!

**Mission****: Frustration!**

**By Tesuka- chan**

Chapter 17

The Seduction Scheme

*CRASH*

It started with a crash in the hallway.

"Watch it, NUMBSKULL!"

"Well, SO-ORY Miss all-high-and-mighty!"

"Just cluck away, rooster brain!"

"YEESH! That's one fox…"

"What? Did I hear you say anything?"

It was love at first sight.

(Misao: *scoff* You call that love? Looks like a war to me… 

Sano: Just shut up if you want me to tell you how it happened.

Misao: *grumble*)

Right. Well, where was I? Oh yeah. Love at first sight. 

It was high school. To put it simply, I was a regular, unappreciated Da Vinci (Misao: *smirk*). I got bored with classes and decided that it wasn't worth my time. I took the image of the common jock – sports maniac, girl-magnet, and "dumb". When I was at the peak of my boredom, wondering if everything's worth it, the CRASH happened.

She was the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. Long, black hair, cinnamon eyes, and legs that go all the way up to the top of Mount Fuji. And she was really smart… very different from all the giggling airheads that I've dated thousands of times before. For me… she was a challenge. 

After our explosive first meeting, I decided to pursue her. I went out of my way just to see her – I look for her in the hallways, wait for her outside of her science guild, see her in the mall, etc. We would always bicker and try to get to each other's defenses, try to break the other down and win, but it was always a draw. Nevertheless, I knew that she enjoyed it, noting the glint in her eyes and the flush of her cheeks. It went like that comfortably for a while.

Then one day, she didn't show up in school. 

I waited for her in the hallway for our daily bicker. I was there a long time… but she didn't come. I thought it was one of her games, so I decided to play along. I looked for her everywhere, to the places where we usually fight. But there was no sign of her. 

It was like she vanished. 

I gave up and went to a club with my friends, something that I hadn't done for a long time. I was usually the party animal, the one who initiated every crazy thing. But that night, I was just not in the mood. I decided to go home and was on my way towards the exit when I saw her sitting in the darkest corner, drinking beer. I've never seen her like that before… stoned, lifeless, depressed, and with all those empty bottles on the table. And a bastard was beside her, taking advantage of her unusual state. He was goddamned groping her.

Of course, I got angry.

I stomped towards them, punched the lights out of the bastard, and drove away with the fazed Megumi. I was so livid that I couldn't speak. For the first time, we didn't fight. The car was silent for the longest moment. Then she suddenly spoke. It was the first time I ever heard her voice soft. 

"Don't take me home. Please… take me anywhere… just don't bring me home."

So I took her to my secret place. It was on the top of an old, dilapidated building that was about to be demolished. Damned if I know why. I still didn't speak, afraid for the first time. Afraid of what might come out of my mouth, afraid of what might happen. We just stood there, the pair of us staring at the red sky. 

"I'm scared, Sano." 

Hearing my name on her lips using that soft voice, my anger obliterated. It was the first time she called me that. It was always "Rooster- head" or something animalistic in nature. My heart twisted.

"I can't stand it anymore… he always screams at me… beats me up…" she continued, her voice cracking. I didn't look at her, but I knew that she was crying. "I tried everything! I- I love my father, you know… but he changed when mother died… I can't stand seeing him that way… I can't stand him treating me this way… I-I just c-can't." 

I suddenly hugged her. I hated her father for making her like this. I wanted to punch him for every scratch, every bruise, every drop of blood that he drew from Megumi. But for now, she needed me to be here. I hugged her more tightly to me, wanting to protect her from all the evils in the world. She cried on my shoulder. And for the longest time, we stood there.  

The stars twinkled in the inky back sky.

After a time when her sobs died down, she looked up at me. "You know, this is the first time we didn't fight."

"Yeah well, you look too damned beautiful to fight with."

That was the first time she smiled genuinely. 

That was the first time I kissed her. 

It was a lot of first times for me that day. 

We were inseparable after that. We still fought a lot, but we know that we loved each other totally. Then on graduation day, I asked her to marry me. She said yes, her shining face making her look like a goddess. I thought I was the luckiest man on the planet.

But it didn't last for long.

After about almost a year, Megumi decided to go to college. But at that time, we had no money at all. I didn't have a job and she was working as a waitress in a lame café near our tiny apartment. I admit, I was a total wreck.  We really fought viciously at that time. Then I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly slapped her. I realized the gravity of my action only too late. I just stood there, stunned, as her eyes grew big in fear. Tears welled up as her cheek began to redden. She then quickly grabbed her purse and left. 

I never saw her again. Until last week. 

You know, my big date. 

I saw her in a club. It really is funny how history repeats itself, in a way. But this time, she was… having fun. Self- confident. Cold. I recognized her right away – hell, she was still the most gorgeous woman in the whole damned place. She saw me, and we talked as if we were old acquaintances, as if nothing serious had happened in the past between us. I asked her out after that and miraculously, she agreed. 

We had a date in this posh restaurant that she picked. She always liked beautiful things. She ordered the most expensive food, the oldest wine. I noted some changes in her, how the challenging glint in her eyes were gone, how cold she holds herself now. She talked like a professional. She was a successful doctor now, she said, after studying as a scholar in the most prestigious school in the country. We were doing fine when…

…well… when we fought again. 

I don't really want to go to the specifics, but this time, she was the one who started it all. But I guess I shouldn't have taken the bait… but what the hell. It was done, and we parted ways again. 

And now she's here. 

Frankly, I don't know what to do. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao sat quietly in her bed as she watched Sano look at nothing in particular. After that story, she had been thinking. Wondering how, wondering what, wondering why…

"Wow, Sano… you really DO have a wife!!!"

Sano sweatdropped. 

"WHY THE HELL AM I SAYING THIS TO YOU ANYWAY, WEASEL?"

"Geesh, c'mon! It really just registered in my mind now, okay! It's a really traumatic thing for me to imagine you settling down with one woman! She must be a saint or something… poor thing! What a horrid experience!" Misao made a dramatic pose, placing the back of her hand over her head.

"HEY! Who are you siding with, huh?"

"I'm just saying that because I empathize with all womenkind!"

"Pah! I just don't understand you, women!" Sano grumbled.

Misao suddenly grinned. "Hey, cheer up pal. At least you're not moping around with your sorry ass anymore. You really looked like a piece of shit earlier." She punched his shoulder playfully. That was actually the first time that Sano opened up on his past life before he met her. She was grateful for it, but if it means making Sano miserable to dig up on his past, she rather not dig. She is his friend, after all. She just wants him to be happy with his life. 

Sano grunted. Then after a few seconds, he rolled his eyes and went back to his normal self. "You are such a weasel, weasel." He began to laugh. "And I can't believe you screwed up that key thing."

The female burglar's cheeks puffed out. "I can't do anything! Kaoru was there for kami-sama's sake! And she has it! I can't reveal myself to her… or to anyone else for that matter." Now she was the one who's grumbling. 

Sano's face became thoughtful, if that was possible. "So… any bright ideas?"

Misao's brow crumpled. She was trying to think of a way to get it, but it seems like Kaoru wears it everywhere. She could come back while she's sleeping and get it… but from previous near-death experiences, Kaoru is NOT a happy dreamer. She moves around a lot in her sleep, so that scheme is next to impossible. Besides, Misao isn't ready to die yet. _Hmmm… maybe I could make myself invisible, grab the necklace, and go! _She smirked. _Fat chance.__ Or maybe I'll use my telekinetic ability to float the key to me! Oh, wait. I don't have telekinetic ability. AAAARRRGGGHHH!!! This is just too difficult! _

_Why does it have to be you, Kaoru? WHY? WHY? _

"Errr… HELLO? Earth to Misao! You're falling off the bed! " 

"Huh? What? I'M CALLING OFF THE DEAD?!"

"Yeesh. Whatever you say, weasel." Sano said, wondering at the weird ideas floating around her mind now. Then again… he doesn't want to know. 

*THUNK*

"OW! Why didn't you say I was falling off the bed?!!"

Sano prayed to kami-sama to give him the patience. Sometimes, Misao can be a handful. Okay… most of the time. Before he could reply to Misao, a _strange_ sound was heard coming from…

*GARRRUUUGGGLLLEEE*

… Misao's stomach. 

Misao blushed. _OOPS! I just remembered… I haven't eaten anything even before I went to the camp! Damn… hunger pangs are killing me. _She scrounged up her face as another loud gurgle came. 

Sano burst out laughing. "Ah, geesh Misao, do you have a pet in there or what?" 

The dangerous-when-hungry Jaguar scowled and replied, "Yeah. I'm starving it so that it can eat you after you're tortured and torn to pieces." 

"Ooh… I'm so scared!" her partner snickered.

"I'll go and get some grub," Misao straightened out, rubbing her still sore butt, and headed towards the door. "In the meantime, clean out the cobwebs in your head and use your brain for once. Think of how we can get that key!" 

"Ha. Ha. You're a genuine joker."

Misao stuck her tongue out at him and with a last growl of the stomach, the door slammed shut.

Sano shook his head. Now, the most difficult task lay before him. How to get the key from the Tanuki.

Difficult indeed. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh… I really should've eaten a sandwich or something before I left. I think I could eat a whole cow! No, a whole herd of cows! No, a whole planet full of cows! Wait, is that the planet I'm eating or the cows? ARGH! Hunger is making me delirious! _

The cow- hungry woman placed her hand on her impatient stomach. She looked at her watch. It was already 11: 38 pm. The kitchen might be closed already… but that won't stop her anyway. She's a burglar after all. She grinned. 

Then she stopped. 

_Oh, wait a second… where's the kitchen again? _

She looked around. _Damn! I'm lost! _Her stomach grumbled yet again. _Patience… I'll find that kitchen even if it's the last thing I do! _She began walking straight, then turned right. Then left. Then left again. And she was back to the lane where she started. Her conscience snickered. _Huh, for a burglar, you can't seem to find your way to the kitchen! _

"Shut up." She murmured to herself. 

Uh- oh. Lone conversation. This is turning ugly. _Have to find that kitchen soon! _

She stopped to get her bearings. _Who placed all these damned trailers anyway? Okay, if I come from here, then I'll have to go straight and turn left, not right. Right. What? Right or left? Or maybe – _

"… Snow Top bar?"

Misao froze. Sounds like…

"Make sure they'll be there tomorrow. I have to get that key. Arigatou."

*click*

Shinomori.

It was definitely Shinomori_. He's making plans to get the key himself!_ Jade Jaguar inched her way farther from the trailer and headed straight. _Snow Top bar, huh?_ The wheels in her head began to turn. Possible plans began to formulate. She was too deep into her thinking that she didn't notice the pole in front of her. 

She bumped right into it. 

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

Hm. It wasn't a pole at all. If it was, it's an odd one that has a low voice and white hair. The pole turned around. 

"Oops! Enishi - san! Gomen… I wasn't watching where I was going," Misao bowed, embarrassed. This just isn't her night. Just isn't her night at all.

"Quite all right, Misao- san. I didn't realize you were there either." He flashed her a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well… ahh… I was just about to – "

*GRUMBLE*

One side of Enishi's lips quirked upward in amusement. "Go to the kitchen?" Misao swore she can feel the steam coming out of her face. "To tell you the truth, Misao- san, I was on my way there too. Shall I accompany you?"

Phew. "Well, sure, no problem!" She beamed up at him. 

As she fell in step with him, Misao can't help but think of how different Enishi was compared to Aoshi. He was easy to talk to, charming, and light. He doesn't seem to have mood swings, and…well… he IS handsome. She looked at his arms. Those are DEFINITELY muscles hidden under that shirt. 

"Is anything the matter, Misao- san?" Enishi asked, noticing her stare.

_Oh, Hell… please open up and swallow me now. _Misao swallowed. Then she had a brilliant idea. A stroke of genius! A plan.

She took a deep breath. _Okay! _

"Ne, Enishi- san, are you free tomorrow night? It's just that I really want to go to this bar and I have no one to go with… and I do deserve a break from all of these burglary stuff, you know." She smiled at him. A bit hopeful, perhaps. _Come on, Makimachi! Use all your charm! If you don't have any in the first place, just squeeze something out! If this works…_

Enishi looked a bit surprised – and pleased? – at her request. He tilted his head in an angle, as if considering it. "Well… I do have a lot of documents to finish…"

Misao struggled to contain her disappointment. "Ah! Gomen… I was too forward. I shouldn't be bothering such a busy man – "

 "- then again, I also need a break." He smiled, teasing her. "Who in his right mind would reject the offer of a pretty woman? It will be my pleasure, Misao- san."

"GREAT! Oh, I mean… thank you." She looked away, face flushing. _What a flirt! _

*GRUMBLE* 

Enishi laughed. "I think we should think of dinner tonight rather than tomorrow… what would you like?" he asked as they finally arrived at the kitchen. It was open. Misao sighed in relief. 

"Whatever's in there. I'm just really hungry."

"One can eat anything when one is famished… for my part, I think I can eat a whole cow."

Misao laughed. The irony of it all. 

"Yeah, I think I can eat a whole planet full of cows." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

~~~ The following evening ~~~

Hair down. Check.

Light make- up and hoop earrings. Check.

A stylish, v-necked, semi-see through blouse. Check.

Tight- fitting Levis. Check.

High heels. Uhh. High heels… uhh… black leather boots! Check!

_Erm__.__ I think my checkboxes are full. Let's see… _

The woman looked at the reflected image in the mirror. The transformation from a boyish form to a very womanly figure (in simple clothes, no less) was very astonishing. She grinned, content at what she saw. After checking out the target place, she had an all- day shopping expedition. She never really had the patience to walk around aimlessly while looking at unimportant material things, but she was glad that this shopping spree paid off. She made it her mission, for the meantime, to look good… and she never took any mission lightly. 

She'll show them. They will pay for underestimating her. 

_Show who? Which one? Or maybe both? _

She shook her head, berating herself. These random questions popping inside her head are becoming a bad habit of hers. She really should do something about it. She sighed. 

"Misao-san, are you ready?" 

She looked at her watch. 8:00. Right on the dot. She smiled. It's show time. 

"Hai!"

She opened the door…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The upbeat sound of lounge music met their ears. 

Kaoru and Megumi entered the famed Snow Top bar. The comfortable ambiance created by the dimmed lights, the obviously expensive furniture, knickknacks and drinks – the reporter had a feeling that this was an exclusive bar. Her suspicions were confirmed when Megumi gave two tickets to an inconspicuous person on their right. Her blue eyes widened as she looked around. This is definitely the hang- out place of the casually chic. All the people here were effortlessly beautiful. 

She followed Megumi's confident figure towards the bartender. Her new friend looked like she belonged here. She smiled as an image of a fox entered her mind. 

"Ruko, is the back open?" 

"Yep. There are already a lot of people, a couple of newbies."

"Sou ka… thanks." Megumi flashed a foxy smile and turned to Kaoru. "Let's go!"

The reporter blinked. "Aren't we here already?" 

She winked, saying, "Well, you haven't seen anything yet." 

Kaoru was suddenly afraid of the mischievous glint in her cinnamon- gold eyes.

They approached acloset _– what? A closet? – _and Megumi opened the door. Blaring, loud dance music came right at them, almost like a physical force that made Kaoru step backwards. Then she was suddenly pulled right inside, the door sealing them in. The only thing that Kaoru can think of was: _great soundproofing. _

The inner club was a stark contrast to its outer counterpart. Neon laser lights were everywhere in the dark, eerily dancing to the beat the same time the bodies were. There was a heady, almost addicting atmosphere inside, and the drinks were free- flowing. This was madness city. 

Kaoru got lost in all of it. She never really had a chance to go to these kinds of underground clubs and her social life left something to be desired… by Kami-sama! She WILL have the time of her life! 

It was crazy… it was wild… and it was definitely fun.

Then suddenly, she felt this prickling sensation on her neck, as if… as if… 

–  her head snapped up, looking for _something_, then she saw it... or rather…

_him_ – 

… as if someone was staring at her. 

Amber eyes. 

She blinked. It was suddenly gone. She stood there in the dance floor, shivering. There was something unnervingly intense in those eyes. Like a tiger on a hunt. Predatory. She shivered yet again. Damn, it was probably a hallucination. She needed a drink. 

"Hey, Kaoru-san! Are you okay?" Megumi asked, wondering why her friend stopped dancing all of a sudden. 

"Uh, yeah! I'm okay, don't worry about me! I just need a drink." She smiled half-heartedly and made her way towards the bar. 

Kaoru sat on a stool and ordered Perrier. She needed to be sane, cool and calm. She unconsciously fingered her pendant. Maybe this whole Jade Jaguar business it taking its toll on her. Maybe she's doing it all wrong. Maybe everything's doomed to fail in the first place. _Maybe you're getting scared?_

_Argh__.__ What I would give for some mochi balls right now. Or maybe my bokken. Or both. _

She sighed. 

"What's this? A melancholic girl in a bar? We can't have that."

She looked at the direction where the low voice was coming from. It was quite dark, and the man was sitting a few seats away from her on her right. For a moment, she thought it was… then a spotlight passed through him and she knew that it wasn't. He had dark blue eyes. The man was handsome though – quite tall, with black hair gelled in a casual messy style. He had a silver piercing on his right lobe and he wore a simple black shirt with a blood-red rose decal. She couldn't see what he was wearing on his lower… oh, wait. He had stood up and moved nearer to her so she saw him clearly. He was wearing black leather pants. 

Not a bad- looking guy at all.

"Here, miss," the bartender said.

A water bottle was placed in front of her. She took it and sipped, thankful for the refreshing feeling. Well, here she was in an exclusive bar-cum-disco place, and a guy was hitting on her… and she really didn't feel like it. There was something definitely wrong with her.

"Perrier? I would've thought that this is a place where water was banned."

She smiled slightly, saying, "well, I guess people do need something non -alcoholic to drink when they start puking."

The man chuckled. "Nice point." Then the corner of his lips quirked up and he said, "Do you mind…?" He gestured towards her necklace… no, the small key. 

She raised an eyebrow. _O-kay… what is this freak doing? Is he a robber or something? I thought people here are rich so they really don't go about stealing each other's necklace, right? Is he a kleptomaniac then? Oh, wait! Maybe he's an agent out to get this small, insignificant key because it is actually the only one that can open a box containing a valuable treasure!_

Kaoru almost laughed out loud at the absurdity of her thoughts. Where she gets these ideas, she really doesn't know. Well, whatever it is, he is downright weird. 

Probably seeing the suspicion in her face, the man hastened to straighten out his intentions. "Don't worry, I'll just do some trick to cheer you up. Something to soften that miserable look on your face." He raised an eyebrow, daring her to trust him. 

_Am I that transparent? _She sighed. Well, whatever. Kami- sama knows, she needs some kind of distraction. This guy was weird, in a curious way.

She shrugged, took off her necklace and handed the small, golden key to him…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: *sigh* What a beautiful cliffhanger! *tear* Okay, I cut the chapter in half, all right? So next chap will definitely come out by next week… OH COME ON PEOPLE! I haven't done this for a while… give me some slack, eh? *smiles nervously* 

Minna-san: We'll give you some slack… HERE! *starts throwing stuff at poor tesuka- chan*

Tesuka- chan: WAAAAIIII!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!!! *runs away*

Minnie me: *sighs while looking at the stampede* Chaos is bliss. -_-'

Welll… I THANK ALL OF YOU PATIENT REVIEWERS!!! I love you all! ^_^ (I hope you haven't given up on this… I haven't! Really! :D) 

Unique-starfish: Ahm… well, here's another abrupt ending! Ahehehe. Hehe. *ducks and covers* Well, I hope some of your questions were answered here! ^_^ More will come in the next chapter. :D

Moondemon: Glad you liked the candycane! Pah. Reminds me how long I haven't updated…. *sigh* I am guilt-stricken. Thanks, and hope you liked this chapter! ^_^

Kitty-jinxx: Well, my evil side comes out every time I write this story. Hehehe… Proof of that is up there. *points upwards* Thanks!

Fei_chan: So sorry for not updating sooner! Don't worry, I shall update more since it's already our summer vacation! *hurrah!*

oO-Innocent Dreamer-Oo: *sweat drop* Anou… I shall **_try_** (the keyword is TRY – bold, italicized, and underlined!) to put a kenshin-bopping scene. ;p About the gold box… hehe, I admit I committed and error but let's just pretend it's a different thing, ne? (Minnie me: the truth is… she's too lazy to change it. *grumble*) Hai! And there is such a thing as writer's prerogative, right? Wahahaha! ^_^

Kyia Star: This is as soon as I can get… gomen! I shall try harder next time! I'm glad you found it funny! :D

Moonstorm: Yup, poor Sano… *sigh* Well, things will get better in due time! *nods* Thanks for the hug! *hugs back*

Nekonomiko: I think I'm lagging behind again… :c But I made a promise to myself that I will update at least once every two weeks! I wonder if I can keep that. *thinks* But we shall try, ne? FOR THE SUPPORTERS! ^_^

Purpo kitee katx: Gosh, I guess your patience is probably worn thin to the point of breaking by now… whoops! I shall strengthen it again! ^_^ I'll update sooner, promise! ^_^

Dusk-angel: Thanks! I'm so glad you found it funny. :D Arigatou! 

Noriko: I loooove surprises, don't you? Mwahahaha! ^_^ There will be more to come, I assure you. *insert evil laughter*

Hitokiri-miao miao: Here's another one! The next will be out soon… I'm happy you liked it! :D Thanks!

Indigochipmunk: All right, all right! Relax… it's here. Hehehe. ^_^ 

Amber_eyes: Gomen, gomen! I shall update sooner! ^_^ Hope you liked this! :D

Me Smee: I loved that idea too… that's why I put it there. ;p Thanks for the compliment, dear!

IrisKitsune (IrisRaven): Yeah, I know. I was going to release this earlier this week but due to some circumstances… well. Anyway, hope you liked this! *grins*

 Aggghhhh… well, that's a lot of apologies… *sweat drop* I shall try not to make you wait this long again! *raises right hand and chants it all over again* Hai! Well, you know what will make the next chapter come out faster? Yup! You're right… REVIEWS! So please read and review! ^_^


	18. The Seduction Scene

Author's notes: Here it is, as promised! *grins proudly* Personally, I like the derivation of the title from the previous chapter… MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Ore wa Tensai!! MWAHAHAHA!!!

Lots of significant A/M interaction here… and… yeah. I won't spoil. Just read! ^_^ Arigatou!

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, but I own the title! MWAHAHAHA!! (disclaimer boy: *raises eyebrow* Like, you know, I don't CARE, like, about the title… you know?)

OKAY! WHERE'S THE REAL DISCALIMER BOY, HUH? WHO PUT A DUMB ASS COÑOTIC JOCK HERE?!!!

Minnie me: *whistles* She doesn't own "Everything" by Lifehouse either. ;p

**Mission****: Frustration!**

**By Tesuka- chan**

Chapter 18

The Seduction Scene

_She shrugged, took off her necklace and handed the small, golden key to him…_

Misao's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. 

_WHAAATTT?__ She handed it to him just like that?! LIFE IS NOT FAIR!!! _She seethed from the corner table where she was observing him. She continued to watch as Aoshi started making some stupid gestures, then made the key "vanish", keeping the key up his sleeve and showing a pair of empty hands. Then he made more stupid gestures and discreetly pulled out a fake key from his other sleeve, giving it to her. The stupid girl – she couldn't help it, she couldn't believe that Kaoru fell for it – smiled and rolled her eyes, grabbing the "key" back and putting it on her necklace. 

It was as easy as that. 

She was disgusted. She thought that her friend knew better, that she would be indifferent to that asshole's charms. Yet, she was proven wrong. _Kaoru, how could you? I thought better of you!  Agh… I can't lose to a guy like him! The battle's not over yet…DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!!! _

"Is anything wrong, Misao-san?" 

_Whoops. _

Misao totally forgot about her companion. She turned to his approaching form, both of his hands holding two glasses of drinks. She couldn't help but admire then how good he looked when he was out of those suits and into these casual clothes. A simple button up shirt with the first two buttons left unfastened, nicely fitting black pants, and a tousled hair. And that purple shades that made him look like a VIP before only added suave in this getup. _Hot. _ She fought the urge to drool. 

_Okay, he's the superior, remember?!! Boss! No think evil thoughts… _

"No… not at all! Thanks for getting me a drink," she replied, smiling at him while accepting the glass. 

"Really? For a moment there, you looked quite… ready to fry someone," Enishi said amusedly.

"Oh? Ah… it was nothing! I was just thinking of … uhh… fried chicken. Yeah. Only I can't eat some because of the bird flu going around." _O-kay Misao… smooth. Really. _

The businessman chuckled lightly at her answer. "All right, I'll import some chicken for you and we'll have dinner again after this."

"Uh, sure." Misao blushed thinking of her blunder. She took a sip of her martini then remembered Aoshi. She really shouldn't take her eyes off him tonight… she has to think of some way to get that key for herself. Jade eyes looked across the dance floor towards the bar and – _He's gone! And Kaoru too! _Panicked, she quickly scanned the room, looking for them while kicking herself for losing him. 

"Care to dance?"

Misao looked at Enishi. _Now why is he looking at me that way?_ _Oh geesh, just stop putting meaning into other people's actions!  _She swallowed, gathered her scattered thoughts, and concentrated on his question. Dancing. Right. "Oh… oh yeah! Okay!" _This way, I'll be able to have a wider scope and find Aoshi. _

The pair headed towards the dance floor. The techno music was filling her up when they reached it. But then, she crushed the wild thing inside her, thinking: _this is a mission. I have to get that key no matter what! _Intent on her task, she strained to search for him and forgot to concentrate on her dancing. 

What followed was a series of foot-stepping and elbowing. 

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

"It's okay. Just don't – ah!"

"Gomen!"

"Fine. Hey!"

"I'm so sorry!"

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabbed her shoulders and she felt herself bump into something firm. Alarms blared inside her head. _Someone's attacking me! But here? In a public place? Who the hell – _

"I'm sorry Misao-san, I had to do this – 

_Oh Kami! _

- before all my toes die. Relax… you're too tense!" A husky voice chuckled in her ear.

She looked up into turquoise eyes. _Oh. Damn… I'm getting to paranoid. _She gave him a slow, apologetic smile and forced her body to loosen up. "Okay, I'm relaxed now."

"Good."

Contrary to what she believed he was going to do, Enishi's hands fell to her waist and his grip tightened, making her dance slowly with him. To say that she was shocked was the understatement of the year. Not really knowing what to do, she tentatively put her arms up to his neck. She must've imagined the glint behind those purple shades. 

_Well, this is nice… why not stop for a while and get that key later? Here you are, in a club with a hot date and you're still obsessing over that ma – err… key! Just relax… it's time to let go for a while. _

She was confused at what her conscience was telling her… but then decided to follow it and have fun for a while. She leaned her head against his shoulder and let the music go inside her head and take control of her body. She closed her eyes. Besides, she hasn't gone out with a date for a while now. She certainly deserved a break, right? 

*RING RING*

"Damn," a low voice swore on her right ear. The arms around her let her go and Enishi fumbled for his phone. With an irritated voice, he pressed a button. 

"What is it? Hai… yare yare… okay, I'll take care of it." He ended the call and faced her sheepishly. "I'm very sorry, but an accident just occurred in one of my companies. I have to go."

_Well, is that disappointment or relief you're feeling, Misao?_

"Ah, it's okay then. I'll stay here for a while." _And concentrate on what I came here to do._

"Are you sure? I mean, you'll be alone here and – "

"I'll make friends. I'm a pretty friendly girl, you know," she winked.  

Enishi looked dubiously around the dark room, checking out the crowd. "I suppose it's all right – ah! There's Shinomori!"

Green eyes widened. _NO! NONONONONONO!!! Crap, if he calls him over, my plan won't work! I'll be ruined!!! ERK! STOP! STOP! _But before she could say anything, her companion called Aoshi over. 

_Hell and damnation. I'm doomed. _

"Shinomori! What a coincidence… hey, do you mind if you accompany Misao-san for a while?"

"Enishi- san! Wait – !" _Hello!? Listen to me!_

"I have to go and take care of an accident. I'll be grateful if you can stay with her…"

"But I -!" _Do I have to wave my arms like a crab to get your attention?!_

 "…you don't have someone with you, do you?"

"He probably has, Enishi-san! It will be too much of a bother if I go with him," Misao finally got through. Green flames shot at ice blue ones, wishing him to vanish and suffer in the seventh hell of the seven hells in hell. _GO AWAY!!_

Finally, after like a millennium of pondering on Aoshi's part, she heard an amused voice answer, "No."

_ACK!!! _

"Excellent." Enishi then addressed her, saying, "I really am sorry, I'll make it up to you with that chicken dinner I promised." He smiled and before she knew what was happening, he leaned in and kissed her lightly on her cheek. "See you." Then he nodded at Aoshi. 

And just like that, he was gone. 

After a few minutes, the people dancing around started to wonder about the two mannequins in the middle of the dance floor. 

"Shinomori." Nod.

"Makimachi." Nod. 

"Anou… I'm sorry for bothering you and your date." Polite.

"It's not such a bother at all… I don't have a date." Indifferent.

"Oh? I just saw you with a girl that had long hair." A slip. ~_damn~_

"That was around ten minutes ago. You were watching me?" Amused smile.

"No. I just saw you from the corner of my eye." You-are-such-an-egocentric-bastard smile.

"Ah. If you noticed, she was Ms. Kamiya, the one who had the key." Condescending.

"No, I really didn't notice. I was just here with Enishi-san to have plain, good fun." Liar liar. 

"Ah." Mocking. 

"So you got it?" Curiosity kills the cat.

"Got what?" Playful. 

"The item, you know?" Frustration.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Innocent act. 

"Oh, you definitely know what I'm talking about." Razor sharp claws. 

Amused, cool azure challenged the angry, fiery jade. 

_I don't know what got into your head, you numbskull, but do you know that you just blurted out what your trump card? Argh. Why am I even your conscience? I sure am doing a helluva GOOD job. *smirk* Okay, no more element of surprise. You have nothing to say him anyway so just go home and think of a new plan. Even if you have to squeeze the juices out of Sano's dry brain cells… dear Kami-sama above help us. _

_Okay. I'll just take a deep breath, declare that it was all a mistake, turn on my heels and walk away. _

She took a deep breath, declared that it was all a mistake, turned on her heels, and – 

 – she suddenly felt a firm grip on her right wrist. And to her surprise (understatement of the year number two), she found herself being twirled around and around ~ _ooohhh__… lots of peeerrttty octopuseses! ~_ into the arms of Aoshi Shinomori. 

Scattered applause and catcalls were heard throughout the room. 

"Wow, never knew mannequins can dance like that!"

"Awww…how cute!"

"Makes me think of our tango days… *sigh*"

Too stunned to push herself away, too stunned to hear anything, and – hell – too stunned even to breathe, Misao could only stare dumbly up at those icy orbs. This up close, she saw that those eyes weren't as frozen as she thought they were. In truth, they actually seem like they were even… burning. _Odd…_

She felt his arms tighten around her until it locked into a position not unknown to her. For the innocent, it may look as if the man was giving the woman a passionate hug; however, it was more like a passionate death grip. In that situation, it was impossible for the captive to escape from the arms of the captor. A single wrong move and the captive may find him/herself dead. She should know. She learned that from him.

Suddenly, the blessed stone of "get a clue" fell from the heavens and hit her in the head. She realized that SHE was the captive. 

_What the -? How did - ? HUH?_

Even her multiple inner demons were too stunned to ramble and nag. Yet in the midst of that chaotic void called Misao's brain, a single thought rose above all thoughts: _Danger! Escape!! _

_Oh, yeah? Even if you find it all oh-so-thrilling? And his smell oh-so-good? And his abs oh-so – SHUT UP!!! Death grip? Death? Slimy maggots crawling all over rotting flesh? Ring any bells? Crap… if I get through this alive, I'll have to fix my conscience. Oh, right. ESCAPE!!! _

_Deep breath.__ Talk. _

"Let me go, Aoshi," she talked – more like snarled – through gritted teeth. It was getting harder to breathe. 

Then a very low voice, just the right timbre that sent shivers up and down her spine, whispered, "What, my embrace isn't as satisfactory as Yukishiro's?"

More than confused now, she ignored the fluttering inside her and replied with a question of her own, "You were spying on me?"

"No. I just saw you from the corner of my eye," he answered with no emotions, using her words. 

Anger stirred inside her for some unknown reason. "What is it to you, then? It's not like you care!" Something was building within her – hate? fury? despair? -  and she just couldn't stop herself. "You only want money. Even to the point of betraying you family… you only care for yourself!" 

Blue eyes clouded over. "It's not true. I care for – " he stopped himself, looking uncertain.

"Ha! You can't even finish that sentence!" she whispered triumphantly. She was on a roll, and by Kami-sama, she was going to give him a piece of her mind! "Even before, when we were a gang… a- a family… you didn't express anything at all. You just left us all there, guessing everything about you. You're just a selfish bastard," her eyes glinted as she added scathingly, "and in the end, you're still an unfeeling iceberg. Nothing changed."

She watched as his face showed nothing and his eyes burned with a cold fury. _Ha! Let him feel anger… at least that will give him an idea on how to be human! _Then she remembered that she was still in his death grip when he tightened his arms around her. Anger drastically changed into pain and fear as her breathing became shorter in intervals. She could literally feel the life squeezing out of her. Jade eyes widened. _What have I done?_

Then he said with a hoarse voice, "You don't know anything, Misao. You don't have the right to judge me." 

She panicked. "You don't dare do anything in such a public place!"

"Oh?" A hint of a smirk was on his hard lips. "Maybe I do. Just to teach you a lesson that I'm not unfeeling at all. Or rather… to prove that I truly am unfeeling. You decide." 

The death grip tightened to a point that Misao couldn't breathe. 

And maybe it was just her oxygen-deprived brain, but she thought she heard him murmur something in the lines of, "… did you enjoy Yukishiro's kiss? I'll make you forget it."

She gasped.

He kissed her hard on her open mouth. The death grip was released and his huge hands were splayed on her tiny back, slamming her petite frame to his body. They moved into a caress as the kiss became deeper and deeper, he filling her with all the passion and frustrations that he probably went through. 

She didn't think. She couldn't think. What was thought anyway compared to all these overwhelming feelings of belonging, of possession, of being? Thus, in that state of mind, or in no state of mind, her arms went up to his shoulders and clasped around his neck, bringing him closer to her, if it was even possible. She responded with all of her own passion, longing and reservations that were released from being bottled up inside her for so long. 

This, at last, was the revelation. 

The minute lasted throughout eternity, and finally, the pair parted shaken and trembling. Was it just her or was her heart beating too fast? Was it just her or was his heart the same? Misao finally looked up at Aoshi, not knowing how her wide, jade eyes or her swollen, heart- shaped mouth affected him. Then that heart- shaped mouth formed only one word:

"Why?"

Silence ensued as an interval between the previous song and the next song dragged on.

Before Aoshi could answer, who looked as confused as if not more confused than herself, the DJ's voice echoed throughout the establishment, saying, "Hey, this is for all you lovebirds in the dance floor. 'Everything' by Lifehouse." A heartbreaking melody gradually filled the room, followed by a voice that touches the soul…

~~~

**_Find me here_**

**_And speak to me_**

**_I want to feel you_**

**_I need to hear you_**

~~~

Watery Jade eyes met thawed Cerulean orbs.

The place became hazy and dreamlike as the lights were turned down and only a blue hue was left lingering about. Then everything else became more surreal and confusing as Aoshi silently let her go, his hands sliding through her tiny waist, and stood back. He took a few moments to gaze at her astonished disposition, and Misao couldn't help but think how unearthly and beautiful he looked like this. 

As delicate as a butterfly, Aoshi raised his arm towards her, unhesitatingly extending his hand in an invitation. 

"Will you… dance with me, Misao?"

~~~

**_You are the light_**

**_That's leading me_**

**_To a place_**

**_Where I find peace again_**

~~~

She didn't know what got into her but at that moment, all she could think was… 

"Yes."

She let her hand melt into his.

~~~

**_You are the strength_**

**_That keeps me walking_**

**_You are the hope_**

**_That keeps me trusting_**

~~~

He walked inside the club. 

A plethora of images rushed inside his head. Nostalgia kicking in, he headed straight towards the bar and ordered a bottle of sake. Something strong to kick out the evils inside. He didn't know what drove him to walk all the way here, but he really wasn't doing anything important and his partner left him back there. Besides, he needed to think now. Contrary to what he let others know, he was actually a deep thinker. 

And now, he needed to think about her. And her proposition.

Divorce. He never really knew that it will come to that. 

He sighed as he finished up the bottle and ordered another one. Damn, this really was some serious shit. Is he really ready to let her go, even though they did separate for a time? But then again, there was always that hope that he would see her again and they'd get back together. But if she filed a divorce… hell, was he such a goddamned idiot?

Love makes idiots out of all great thinkers.

He sighed yet again. He vaguely heard the melancholic song reverberating in the club. He's thinking too much, perhaps. He ran a trembling hand through his spiky hair and looked at his image in the mirror behind the bar. Boy, was he a wreck. He smiled pathetically… and saw her. 

She was here. 

~~~

**_You are the light_**

**_To my soul_**

**_You are my purpose_**

**_You're everything_**

~~~

Brandy- hued eyes flickered towards the bar. She thought she felt…

He was here. 

Happy coincidence? Maybe.

She almost smiled, remembering all those significant meetings in a bar. She also remembered the significant skipping of her heartbeat in every meeting. Well, even now, actually. The man just infuriates her so, making such an omelet of her feelings every time. That's why she filed for divorce. So she can forget at last… to cut off all ties and not be like what she was before during her years in college. Pining away for the man, expecting him to burst through her door and bring her back to him. Still hoping when all hope is lost.

But it never happened. Pride is just too high a price to pay. Higher even than love.

She stood up and sauntered over to him. She sat beside him and gazed at his chocolate- brown eyes through the mirror. 

"Hello, Sano."

"Hello, Megumi."

~~~

**_And how can I stand here with you_**

**_And not be moved by you?_**

**_Could you tell me how could it be_**

**_Any better than this?_****__**

~~~

"Sake?"

"Sure."

He laughed. "That's what I like about you. You can take anything."

Crimson lips curled into a smile. "Not really anything."

"Yeah, well. You're still strong, Megumi." He lifted up his sake cup for a toast. "For strong- willed women."

"For idiotic rooster heads."

"Yep. Still strong. Bordering on bull-headed."

They laughed and fell into a comfortable silence. Their souls felt each other, reached out… and said goodbye. 

_I love you. Sayonara. _

The song continued to play. 

~~~

**_You calm the storms_**

**_And you give me rest_**

**_You hold me in your hands_**

**_You won't let me fall_**

~~~

Kaoru went to the outer bar. She really wasn't in the mood for partying. Sure, the weird guy was pretty amusing, but other than that… she sighed as she sat down in one of those comfortable plush armchairs. She just felt so tired all of a sudden. 

Her mind wandered to that red-haired policeman for the thousandth time. She really couldn't understand why her thoughts kept on going back to him… after their rather uneventful parting. She suddenly felt a bit furious with him. Why? She doesn't really know. He was just so bloody nice and so bloody kind that - ! She heaved a sigh of frustration. NOW she needed something to drink. She stood up and headed towards the bar. 

She never saw it coming. 

"Watch out!"

*Blahhgabahhg*

"Oro?"

She opened her eyes and found herself staring at the parquet ceiling. She fell because of some stupid leg of an armchair and what's this thing around her waist? And… oro? 

"Kenshin?"

~~~

**_You still my heart_**

**_When you take my breath away_**

**_Would you take me in_**

**_Take me deeper now?_**

~~~

"Kaoru- dono?"

The policeman looked at the surprised girl in his arms. He figured he had the exact same expression as she has. Surprised and… quite a bit pleased. But only a bit. Really.

"Anou… Kenshin? You can release me now."

"Ah! Gomen nasai!"

Fate can really get a bit mischievous at times. Here he was, leaving the establishment and pondering about the familiar blue eyes he saw inside when he bumps into no other than the girl herself – Kaoru-dono. He had been thinking of her from time to time… worrying mostly about that Jade Jaguar business. 

"How are you, Kaoru-dono?"

She flashed him a heart- warming smile that somehow made him believe – he halted his thoughts. There's no point in going there. It was all in the past anyway. 

"I'm quite all right," she replied, then added thoughtfully, "would you like to have coffee here with me?" 

"I'll be glad to." Kenshin replied with a bow. 

~~~

**_And how can I stand here with you_**

**_And not be moved by you?_**

**_Would you tell me how could it be_**

**_Any better than this?_****__**

**_~~~_**

They fell into an easy conversation, laughing from time to time. 

They never really understood what the confusing comfort that they felt meant.

Sometimes, love blossoms over a cup of coffee. 

~~~

**_Cause you're all I want_**

**_You're all I need_**

**_You're everything_**

**_… everything_**

****

**_Everything… everything_**

~~~

_Why did I wait so long? Why now, of all times? In the middle of all these mission and revenge… why did it reveal itself in the most inopportune time? _

_I really don't know what happened… I knew I was just so angry. I let myself feel. It is my downfall. But why is it then, now that she's here in my arms, why don't I feel like falling? Why do I feel like soaring the skies when I see her smile? _

_Why does my heart beat fast whenever she looks at me with those beautiful jade eyes?_

_Have I known it all along?_

_Yes._

_Then why did I let myself feel? _

_Now I know I must… I must tell her… _

"Misao," he whispered in her ear, "I really can finish that sentence."

She looked up at him questioningly with those huge eyes and said, "what sentence?"

"I care for… you." _And even more… you're everything._

She smiled. 

He felt like soaring the skies. 

~~~

**_And how can I stand here with you_**

**_And not be moved by you?_**

**_Could you tell me how could it be_**

**_Any better than this?_****__**

~~~

The song faded in the distance.

A cellular phone rang.

Misao snapped out of her reverie and fumbled for her ringing phone. There was a sick dread in her stomach… she had to make a decision. This isn't right. Nothing's going as planned anymore. 

"Hello? Ah… hai. Okay, sure. Bye."

She decided.

Misao pressed the end button and couldn't look at Aoshi in the eye. This feeling… oh, whatever it is, the only thing she wants to do is succumb to it right now. But she knew that it can't be. She had to have her head on her shoulders now… be rational. 

Then why did being rational hurt so much?

"Misao." One word. He knew it. They both knew it. She looked up into those eyes, now warm and melted, and she couldn't take it if they freeze over again. Ice. 

"It was Enishi-san. The problem was just a little glitch and he said that he'll come to pick me up and have coffee after," Misao said quietly. She knew what she was doing. She was doing it purposely. "This was all a mistake. Just… forget it. We're still rivals and this won't change a thing. This never happened."

His eyes widened.

_The mission.__ Revenge. You can't throw it all away for this. It isn't rational… _

_---- His ice blue eyes ----_

_No. What you're doing is right. _

_Why does it feel so wrong?_

He suddenly let her go. If she had wanted to make it right, it was too late now. 

"Aa. Now I understand." But his eyes said otherwise.

_No, you don't! I don't want you to freeze all over again…_

"I'm sorry Aoshi. I have to go." _I'm sorry for everything. _ They stayed there for a few seconds that stretched to infinity. She saw those eyes freeze into ice. She saw his body stiffen and start the rejecting process. 

She just couldn't take it. She couldn't bear to watch. She had to go. _I'm sorry._

Misao stepped towards him, closed her eyes, and kissed him gently one last time on the lips. She never saw the hesitating hand hovering near her cheek. She never saw last longing in those rapidly freezing eyes. The hand fell to his side. She moved away and walked towards the exit.

"Misao."

She stopped, not turning around, staying silent to hear what he had to say.

"I remember."

Glittering Jade eyes widened. _Remember…? In the cave when he… saved me? _She forced herself not to be swayed and swallowed a sob. She forced herself to be cold. He wasn't the only one who can do that. Now their roles are reversed.

"I don't." 

With that she walked away, her right hand fisted and gripped for dear life.  

"I will never forget," he murmured. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I felt up my sleeve. _

_The key was gone._

_I stood there, long after she left. I understand now. Everything… for revenge. I hurt her, she hurts me. That's just the way of the universe. Survival of the fittest – only the strongest will survive. There is definitely no place for love._

_Love?_

_Is it really that, I wonder? Or is it mere attraction?_

_Is this all just a game? Or perhaps a lesson?_

_I still remember what she said before, that she will make me suffer. _

_I wonder if she felt what I am feeling now? Did I make her suffer as I was suffering now? Betrayal is s bittersweet chocolate. Now I know. _

_And now I remember. In that cave… when I saved her. _

_Why did I let myself feel? _

~~~

**_Would you tell me how could it be_**

**_Any better than this?_****__**

~~~

A/n: I wonder… did I use this song before? Hmmm… I wonder why not. *shrugs* 'Tis one of my favorites! Heart- wrenching, I assure you. *sniff* 

Ah… the irony of it all. In reality, it is usually duty over love… especially for survival. 'Tis the sad case of most poverty- stricken societies today. (Minnie me: What, you're giving a history exam?) Errr. Nope. (Minnie me: Okay. Charge, minna!!!) 

*hides* 

Okay, to avoid questions like: is it going to end like this?! OF COURSE IT WILL NOT END THIS WAY!!! It's a long way to the end, I assure you. I'll finish the mission first and some more twists… and there! Mwahahaha! Mwahahaha! I tell you, I can get pretty evil. It's summer so evilness rate is high up. Getting hot. *grins*

Anyway… thanks for all the wonderful reviewers!!! ^_^ 

Amber_eyes: Hallo! Glad you liked it! ^_^ I updated in a week! That's a big hurrah for me, ne? haha! ;p

Hitokiri- miao miao: Hai! That IS Aoshi in leather pants. *grins* It's becoming very popular nowadays. Heeheehee… :D Hope you like this one! :)

Moonstorm: What do you think? I like Aoshi all jealous! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Well, let's just say that Aoshi is charming. (huh?) Haha! 

oO-Innocent Dreamer-Oo: Thanks! I'm glad you liked at least something out of my ficcy *sniff* haha, just kidding. ^_^ Anou, sorry, I didn't think Kenshin- bopping was appropriate here. But I tried, I really did! O.o

jade eyed neko (purpo kitee katx): Yup! Nuclear bombs are released every time they're together. Whoo! ;p

mistress-eos14: Ah… I updated in a week. Doesn't that count? *hides* Lolz. There isn't much of a cliffie in this chapter. *looks to make certain* Nope. Not really. :D

Chibi Mai: Errr… huh? Wave in this … okay, I'm confuddled. @_@ Haha, glad you liked the update. ^_^

IrisKitsune: OF COURSE I can't leave Enishi out! He IS kind of hot… sort of. Haha!!! ^_^ Well, it's kind of obvious that it's a/m. Otherwise, I would've been murdered, castrated, chopped- up, and chainsawed by now. ;p Glad you liked the m/s!

Shin-chan: I agree… but 'tis my fault anyway… I made her like that. ;p *sigh* Sometimes I overwhelm myself with my mean-ness. Lol. ;p 

Leila Jenkins: Thanks! Oh, and I replied to your e-mail! Thanks a bunch, dear! ^_^

Silver Miko: What do YOU think? *moves eyebrows up and down* Mwahahaha. Oh yeah, you're doing a great job in your fics! Keep it up! I'm too much of a coward to write lemons… for now. :D

sLL: Ohhh… more of him for you! ;P yeah, I know what you feel… I didn't go here for 3 months. *sigh* I had fanfiction withdrawal. Don't worry, I'm sane now. Sort of. *grins*

auberiyu- juichi: Hallo! For you, this is fast, ne? Hahaha! ^_^ Sorry, less cliffies in the near future. I just had to sate my lust for cliffies. *grins evilly* 

I just want to share, I now know how Misao feels when she's with Aoshi, regarding height difference. *shivers* Difficult, I tell you!!! (hint: Senior's ball. Date. You get the pic. ;p)

Oh well. Arigatou, minna-san! Please read and review! Ja! ^_^


End file.
